La raison du plus fort
by GEBC
Summary: Ana McGill n'a rien de particulier si ce n'est que presque tous les Gryffondors la connaisse.Quand les Maraudeurs,et Sirius en particulier se rend compte qu'on peutêtre aussi populaire sans faire de bêtise, iln'est pas prêt de l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce que..
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, j'ai enfin réussi à être contente de mon premier chapitre !_

_J'avais pas trop d'idées pour le titre, disons que c'est pas mon fort les titres._

_Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 1_

Amély McGill embrassa sa fille sur les deux joues. Elle avait toujours du mal à la laisser partir. Peut être parce que c'était son unique fille. Sûrement parce que son mari n'était jamais revenu. Ana avait alors trois ans, et elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'est pourquoi elle laissait sa mère l'enlacer autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle embrassa encore une fois sa fille avant de la laisser monter dans le train. Amély pleurait. Ana n'aimait pas la voir triste. Elle avait déjà essayé des centaines de fois de convaincre sa mère de se remarier, mais elle avait toujours catégoriquement refusé.

Ana s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'amis même après cinq années dans l'école de sorciers la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne et selon elle, la plus prestigieuse au monde. Deux sorcières de Poufsouffles entrèrent à sa suite et s'installèrent en face d'Ana. La jeune fille prit tout juste la peine de regarder par-dessus son livre. Un roman moldu offert pour son anniversaire. Un garçon ouvrit la porte et hésita avant de s'avancer dans le compartiment. C'était Johnny Hooch, un garçon de sixième année, blond et le seul qu'Ana reconnaissait véritablement comme son ami. Elle leva le nez et lui sourit en guise d'invitation. C'était un garçon assez timide, mais loyal et franc et il n'en fallait pas plus pour Ana. Bien sûr elle s'entendait avec les autres élèves, aussi bien les premières années que les dernières, mais elle ne les considérait pas comme des amis. Johnny était le seul, et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux à Gryffondor avait aidé.

Le train démarra. Les deux Poufsouffles parlaient beaucoup. Après un moment à glousser entre elles pour savoir qui des deux était la plus téméraire, elles commencèrent à poser une foule de questions à Johnny. Il répondait aimablement, mais semblait embarrassé et rougissait, ce qui déclenchait les rires des Poufsouffles. Ana referma son livre et sortit du compartiment pour se rendre aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Johnny était encore plus rouge que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé. Apparemment elles avaient profités d'être seul avec le Gryffondor pour lui poser des questions sur les Maraudeurs. Les quatre garçons les plus connus de Poudlard. La quasi-totalité des filles nourrissait une passion secrète pour James, Sirius ou Remus, tandis que le reste des élèves connaissait leur _petite_ réputation à enfreindre les règles et à faire des bêtises. Ana n'était pas de nature méchante, mais il fallait reconnaître que le dernier Maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow, n'était pas un canon de beauté, loin s'en faut et pas aussi courageux que les autres. Johnny étant un garçon de Gryffondor, les deux Poufsouffles avaient naturellement pensé qu'il avait déjà dû voir au moins un Maraudeur aller à la douche.

Le train ralentit alors qu'Ana entamait le dernier chapitre de son roman. Les deux Poufsouffles quittèrent le compartiment.

- Désolée de t'avoir abandonné, fit Ana dès qu'elles furent hors de portée.

- Ce n'est rien. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute façon. Tout le monde sait que je n'ose pas contredire.

- Tu es trop timide voilà tout.

- Ne serait-ce pas dû à ma gentillesse ? la taquina Johnny.

Ana acquiesça en rigolant et ils descendirent. Comme tous les ans, les premières années étaient agglutinés ensemble sous le regard bienveillant de Hagrid le garde chasse. Julie et Juliane, les jumelles Weasley s'approchèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement Johnny. Elles étaient comme lui en sixième année, ce qui faisait d'Ana la plus petite du groupe. Johnny lui avait écrit pendant les vacances qu'il avait le béguin pour l'une d'entre elles, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de préciser laquelle. De toute façon, Ana était une des rares personnes à pouvoir les distinguer l'une de l'autre.

Avant de descendre souper, Ana s'allongea sur son lit. Cette année elle partageait son dortoir avec Cassandre Cohen une petite blonde très gentille et ses deux amies Sarah Jones et Frida Clarke. Elle décida d'écrire à sa mère avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop, et s'y attela avant d'oublier.

_ Maman,_

_je vais bien. Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre. Le dîner était excellent, et beaucoup d'élèves très gentils sont arrivés à Gryffondor bien que quelques-uns uns soit turbulents. Je t'enverrai une lettre d'ici une semaine._

_ Je t'aime Ana _

Elle relut deux fois la missive pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas écrit exactement comme l'année dernière et cacheta l'enveloppe. Elle avait un peu honte de mentir à sa mère, mais elle se doutait que le repas allait être délicieux et les nouveaux élèves, gentils. Ana reposa la lettre sur son oreiller et descendit avec Cassandre et ses amies pour dîner. Le professeur McGonagall fidèle au poste, orchestra la cérémonie de répartition. Le dîner fut à la hauteur des attentes d'Ana, qui même si elle ne l'avouait pas, mourait de faim. Elle profita qu'une première année soit à sa droite pour lui demander ses premières impressions. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait plus ou moins prise depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle s'appelait Jessica Stanley, et avait un petit frère. Elle jurait n'avoir jamais fait de magie, bien qu'Ana en doute à en juger par la lueur au fond de ses yeux. Peu à peu les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune. Ana resta encore à sympathiser avec les nouvelles têtes, leur assurant q'ils pouvaient toujours lui demander de l'aider en cas de problèmes. Puis elle se décida à se lever. Le professeur McGonagall la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Melle McGill.

- Professeur ? Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellente merci, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous entretenir. Pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait.

- S'il s'agit de ma mère, vous pouvez me le dire ici.

- Suivez-moi, répliqua le professeur.

Ana suivit McGonagall qui referma la porte derrière elles.

- Nous avons encore reçu un courrier de votre mère. Apparemment elle insiste encore plus que les autres années, pour que votre changement à Serdaigle soit effectué. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant.

- Je vois. Que voulez-vous que je lui transmette ?

- Nous lui avons déjà répondu par hibou. Je n'a pas pour habitude de réfuter les répartitions faîte par le Choixpeau, mais dans votre cas…

Ana voyait déjà la discussion se profiler. Elle allait mettre en avant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, puis que c'était dommage, que la cinquième année était essentielle.

- Professeur, coupa Ana au grand mécontentement de McGonagall, je ne voudrais pas que vous partiez dans de grands et beaux discours sur moi, ma mère et tout cela. Je me plais beaucoup à Gryffondor et n'ai jamais envisagé d'aller ailleurs. Il est vrai que j'espérais aller à Serdaigle comme mes parents, et que je ne suis pas très proche de mes camarades, mais je n'ai aucune envie de changer de maison.

- Ah…bien, fit le professeur visiblement rassurée. Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune fille s'éloigna aussi vite que possible. Malgré elle les paroles du professeur lui revinrent en tête et avec elles un vide pesant dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. C'était vrai. Même si elle considérait Johnny comme tel, ils n'étaient pas de la même année et par conséquent ils ne se voyaient que le soir et durant les repas, et encore.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Ana fut bousculée et malmenée pendant une bonne minute. Tous les élèves étaient agglutinés autour de la petite table près de la cheminée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jasper ? demanda-t-elle à un troisième année relégué contre le mur.

- C'est James Potter, répondit celui-ci, il montre son nouveau balai.

- Ah oui ?

Ana se détourna et joua des coudes pour traverser la salle. Elle répondit aux quelques salutations qu'on lui lançait et fit semblant de s'intéresser au balai. Elle monta les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil audit balai. Il était beau en effet, et paraissait rapide. Ne s'intéressant pas plus que cela aux balais, Ana entra dans son dortoir et se changea. Elle termina son livre et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Olivia Grey, la préfète, vint la chercher.

- Aide-moi à les coucher, supplia-t-elle presque.

- Tu veux que je foute au lit des fadas de Quidditch, c'est ça ? demanda Ana avec un sourire en coin.

- S'il te plait !

Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et réapparue aux yeux de la salle commune. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle attendit que le silence soir fait, puis déclara :

- Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Sans attendre de réponse, Ana retourna dans son lit et se coucha. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais la salle commune se vida en cinq minutes. Olivia vint remercia Ana, tandis que les Maraudeurs, James le premier, était éberlué qu'elle ait réussi à désintéresser aussi facilement tous les Gryffondor de son balai.

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire comme les autres, fit Peter en baillant.

Le lendemain Olivia attendait dans la salle commune. Elle voulait féliciter encore une fois Ana.

- Ana, s'écria-t-elle quand elle la vit, c'est merveilleux !

- Pas de quoi, tu sais.

- Ils sont tous allés se coucher sans rien dire ! enfin, à l'exception de quatre énergumènes !fit-elle sur un ton tout de suite moins amical.

A ce qu'elle se souvienne, Olivia n'avait demandé à sortir qu'avec Sirius, mais il se pouvait qu'Ana ne sache pas tout. Elles descendirent, accompagnées de Julie et Juliane. Ces deux dernières débitèrent un flot ininterrompu de paroles tout le long du chemin les séparant de la Grande Salle. Julie s'installa à droite d'Ana et Juliane à sa gauche. Olivia quand à elle avait préféré s'asseoir à coté de filles de son âge. Ecoutant distraitement les jumelles, Ana entama son petit déjeuner. Juliane grogna, et Ana se retrouva assise à la droite de James Potter. Bien que surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Bonjour James. Tu es seul ? Où sont donc Remus, Sirius et Peter ?

- Pas très loin, fit-il d'une voix agacée.

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda poliment Ana.

- Comment as-tu fait hier ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu as parlé et toute la salle commune s'est vidée !

- Il était tard. Ils ont dû s'en rendre compte.

- Je connais assez la moitié des élèves pour te dire qu'ils sont mordus de Quidditch, or ils se sont désintéressés de mon balai aussi vite que si ça avait été une vieille chaussette dès l'instant où tu as ouvert la bouche.

- Je..., commença-t-elle, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Mais tu pourrais demander à un de tes « mordus de Quidditch », je suis sûre qu'ils auront la réponse.

James se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Ana en profita pour finir son petit déjeuner, et quitta la salle pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose. James la suivit, imité par le reste des Maraudeurs. Rien d'extraordinaire quand on sait qu'ils étaient eux-aussi en cinquième année. Ils la suivaient, silencieux, mais Ana sentait leurs regards vrillés sur son dos. Peter demanda pourquoi ils faisaient une telle fixation. Remus le somma de se taire, et Sirius en rajouta prétextant qu'il ne comprenait jamais rien. Ana s'assit au deuxième rang et attendit que le cours commence. Mais James s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Explique-moi !

- Je n'ai rien à expliquer James. Demande plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu as utilisé un sort ?

- Non.

- Alors comment tu as fais ?

Ana perdait son sang froid. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Il n'avait qu'à demander à une tierce personne, elle au moins pourrait lui répondre ! Une fille s'installa à sa gauche. Ana l'identifia d'un coup d'œil : Lily Evans. Cinquième année à Poudlard et complètement amoureuse de James Potter, même si elle s'efforçait de faire croire le contraire à tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé.

- Bonjour Lily chuchota Ana. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Qu'est ce qu'il te veut Potter ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

On décelait dans la question une légère touche de jalousie, qui fit rire Ana. Le professeur McGonagall entra à cet instant, et Ana se dépêcha de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, James veut juste savoir comment j'ai vidé toute la salle commune hier soir. D'ailleurs tu pourrais peut être m'aider en lui expliquant.

Elle sourit, mais refusa tout net de lui parler.

Le cours consistait à revoir les bases et ce que l'on avait appris l'année dernière. Lorsqu'elle la fin sonna, James aidé par Sirius, continua de suivre Ana en lui rabâchant la même question.

- S'il vous plait, les garçons ! Il vous suffit de prendre un garçon parmi tous ceux présent hier, et de lui demander.

- Un garçon ? s'étonna Sirius, et pourquoi pas une fille ?

- Parce que pour peu qu'elle soit jalouse, elle mentira, répliqua Ana du tac au tac.

- Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire toi-même ?

- Parce que… Parce que je ne peux pas !

Ils se regardèrent, interloqués. Ana profita de leur confusion, pour leur fausser compagnie.

- Hé ! s'écria Sirius, où vas-tu ?

- En cours.

Elle arriva dans la salle juste derrière le professeur Salvaty. Elle s'installa précipitamment à coté de Cassandre. Le professeur n'aimait pas que ses élèves soient en retard, surtout s'il s'agissait des Maraudeurs. Ils écopèrent d'une réprimande bien sentie, et Salvaty les retint à la fin du cours, pour leur en infliger une deuxième. Ana fila à son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, heureuse de découvrir qu'aucun de ses tortionnaires n'avaient pris cette option.

Pourtant, au déjeuner, James et Sirius l'assaillirent de nouveau.

- Alors ? fit ce dernier.

Remus et Peter s'installèrent en face d'elle, tandis que Sirius monopolisait sa droite, et James sa gauche.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle.

- Non. Nous ne te laisserons pas tranquilles avant de savoir, déclara fermement James.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas, et puis… vous m'intimidez à me harceler comme ça.

Ils se regardèrent puis pouffèrent avant de se réintéresser à elle. Elle soutint le regard de James un moment, puis voyant qu'il ne céderait pas, elle essaya de formuler une réponse correcte.

- Et bien…je… Olivia m'a demandé de l'aider… et je l'ai fait.

- Oui, ça on sait ! s'impatienta James.

Il fut interrompu par Charles Winslet, septième année à Gryffondor, blond et plutôt mignon, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ana.

- Désolé de t'interrompre Ana, fit-il, mais je n'ai pas cours de l'après midi, alors si tu as une heure de libre…

- Oui, je viendrais, sourit Ana après s'être remémoré son emploi du temps. Tu seras à la bibliothèque ?

- Probablement. A plus tard alors.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- C'est ton copain ? demanda aussitôt Sirius.

- Non, répondit précipitamment Ana.

Les joues d'Ana étaient en feu. Charles avait toujours été affectueux avec elle, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé en public. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un bisou sur la joue.

- Mais c'était un rendez-vous ! s'empressa d'ajouter Peter.

- Je…

Ce serait mentir que de le dire non, mais Ana ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire, qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un rendez-vous. Si ? Elle ne pouvait non plus leur dire que n'ayant pas véritablement d'amis, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à recevoir des rendez-vous tels qu'eux les imaginaient. Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne voyait pas les Maraudeurs comprendre une telle chose. Eux, ils formaient une bande soudée, ils avaient des admirateurs, et des admiratrices. Comment pouvaient-ils concevoir que quelqu'un, excepté Severus Rogue peut être, n'ait pas d'amis ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, commença Remus, mais nous courons depuis ce matin après une fille, dont nous ne connaissons même pas le nom.

Ana leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard passait de James à Sirius toutes les cinq secondes. Ils avaient l'air horrifiés.

- Oui, c'est vrai tu…

- Ana McGill, se présenta la jeune fille.

- Mais pourtant tu nous connais ? fit Peter.

- Qui ne connaît pas les Maraudeurs ? demanda fièrement James.

- On pourrait peut être revenir au sujet principal, fit malicieusement Sirius.

Elle se leva pour leur échapper, mais Sirius la rattrapa d'une main et la rassit d'une main ferme.

- Reste-là !

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la table des Gryffondor, espérant trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aider. Elle vit Johnny entouré des jumelles Weasley. Il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Ana sourit faiblement ce qui n'échappa pas aux Maraudeurs, qui regardèrent tous dans la même direction qu'elle. Ana ne le remarqua pas, essayant de déceler laquelle de Julie ou de Juliane, était l'élue du cœur de son ami. Sirius s'étrangla à moitié sur sa chaise.

- Tu… tu as le béguin pour Johnny Hooch ?

Ana se sentit offensée, et foudroya Sirius du regard.

- Tu veux absolument me caser, ou quoi ? Et puis, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as l'air si choqué !

Sirius fit une moue de dégoût avant d'exploser de rire, suivit par ses acolytes. Furieuse, Ana se leva et partit à grand pas, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité des Maraudeurs. Un quatrième année fier de pouvoir taquiner quelqu'un se retourna vers Ana.

- Ana ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Hooch et toi…

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Ana s'arrêta devant lui et le menaça d'un regard si noir qu'il se tut aussitôt. Le garçon se retourna vers son assiette, le teint livide. Ana sortit de la Grande Salle en faisant claquer ses talons, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en attendant d'aller en cours.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt ma jolie ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Charles, désolée. Mais j'ai une heure de libre après l'histoire de la magie. On pourra se voir à ce moment là.

- Comme tu veux. Au fait, je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué avec mon baiser, mais je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion. Et puis ça m'a fait tellement plaisir !

- Quoi ? demanda Ana complètement perdue.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de ce tombeur de Black, lorsque je t'ai embrassé ! Il était vert. C'est tellement rare de pouvoir infliger ça aux Maraudeurs !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu dois sûrement savoir qu'ils sont considérés par la gente féminine comme les plus beaux de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors ? Mais ça leur a donné une bonne leçon. Comme quoi une fille peut être intéressée par un garçon autre que les Maraudeurs, en leur présence !

Charles avait l'air très heureux de son coup, et Ana n'osa pas le démoraliser en lui disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi c'était extraordinaire. Elle acquiesça et sourit.

Le professeur Binns était le plus ennuyeux de tous les professeurs de l'école. Non pas que l'Histoire de la Magie ne soit pas intéressante, mais le professeur déblatérait son cours sans conviction, comme s'il cela faisait un siècle qu'il répétait la même chose. En réalité cela devait bien faire cent ans que le professeur Binns enseignait.

Ana s'endormit à moitié mais elle ne le montra pas contrairement aux autres. Elle en voulait toujours autant à Sirius de s'être moqué de Johnny et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'interpella. Elle fonça directement vers la bibliothèque.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser seule durant l'heure qui suit, conseilla Remus.

Ana passa la porte de la bibliothèque. Charles se leva aussitôt en souriant. Mme Pince arriva au galop.

- Je vous préviens, je ne tolérerai pas une deuxième fois, un potin comme vous m'en avez fait ce midi.

- Bien madame, fit Ana. Je crois qu'on va devoir se rabattre sur la salle commune.

Ils sortirent sans un mot de plus.

- Ou alors on peut aller dans une salle de classe déserte.

- Tu en connais une ? demanda Ana qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la salle commune.

- Je crois. Suis-moi.

Charles l'entraîna dans des couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils empruntèrent des escaliers dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, puis ils arrivèrent devant une vieille porte rongée par les mites et recouverte par les araignées. Ana s'extasia.

- Je suis sûre que personne n'est entré là-dedans depuis dix ans au moins.

- Probablement, mais ce sera parfait.

- Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? s'impatienta Ana.

- Ça fait deux mois que tu n'as pas pratiqué alors on va y aller doucement.

- D'accord, soupira la jeune fille.

- Tu vas me faire trois parties, et me dégrader le rouge le bleu et le jaune.

- Mais je fais ça chaque année ! se plaignit Ana.

- Ne discute pas ! Ensuite sur une autre feuille tu dessineras ce que tu veux en utilisant ce qu'on a déjà vu. Après je te dirai ce qu'il faudra améliorer.

Ana se mit à l'œuvre consciencieusement. Elle dégrada les couleurs en un quart d'heure et tendit la feuille à Charles.

- Tu t'améliores ! la complimenta-t-il.

- Un jour je ferais mieux que toi, répondit rêveusement Ana.

- L'élève dépasse toujours le maître.

- J'ai intérêt à me dépêcher alors.

- Tais-toi, et dessine.

Ana réfléchit un moment à quoi dessiner puis opta pour un portrait de Charles dans un tunnel rempli d'araignée. Elle s'appliqua et réussit à terminer le visage avant de devoir aller en cours.

- Tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

- Non.

- Faudra que tu apprennes si tu veux revenir, la taquina-t-il.

- Tu me feras un plan détaillé avec dégradé et relief, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la serre de Mme Chourave en riant. Les Maraudeurs la dévisagèrent, mais n'eurent pas le temps de lui parler. Le professeur Chourave étaient arrivée et elle les fit taire. C'était une femme stricte malgré son allure assez rondouillette, et qui ne cessait de vanter les qualités de sa fille dans cette matière. Le cours fut agréable bien qu'entièrement théorique.

Ana rejoignit Johnny dans la salle commune et lui raconta les évènements du midi.

- Ils sont passablement bêtes, fit Johnny.

- Passablement ? Tu te laisses trop faire Johnny !

- Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'on croit qu'on soit ensemble ? demanda-t-il avec une tristesse feinte.

- Non, …enfin si… Comprends-moi, je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise alors que tu vas conclure d'un moment à l'autre. Et puis j'ai surtout réagi au fait qu'il avait l'air dégoûté.

- Je te taquinais, sourit-il

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent à cet instant et la discussion fut close.

- Et avec Charles, ça s'est passé comment ?

- C'était génial ! Il est vraiment bien ce gars !

Johnny rigola devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. Ana ne sembla pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête. Les Maraudeurs le regardaient. Ils s'étaient assis et attendaient qu'elle développe. Elle lança un regard assassin à Sirius et monta dans son dortoir. Il était vide, Cassandre et ses amies étant dans la salle commune. Elle resta à réfléchir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ana descendit quand Olivia vint lui dire que Johnny l'attendait. Il était en compagnie de Julie.

- On attend Juliane?

- Non, elle est déjà descendue.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les Maraudeurs descendirent en même temps qu'eux. Elle se plaça entre Johnny et Julie, évitant ainsi d'avoir à supporter James, ou pire Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, personne ne les suivit. Ana rencontra Charles et ils se mirent d'accord pour deux à trois séances, dont une le soir si la salle commune n'était pas trop pleine. Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Ana emmena son matériel de dessins dans la salle commune et continua le portrait. Elle estompa les traits de la robe de Charles puis s'attaqua au décor. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'il fut entièrement fini. Il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle se coucha.

Les jours suivants, Ana fit son possible pour éviter les Maraudeurs. Moins elle les voyait, mieux elle se portait. James la suivait partout, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait.

- J'ai demandé à ton « cher » Johnny, comment tu avais fais et il n'a pas su me répondre, fit James un matin où il avait réussi à la coincer.

- Tu n'as toujours pas oublié ? soupira Ana.

- Comme toi, tu n'as pas oublié lorsque nous avons rit de Johnny.

- Mais c'était blessant envers lui, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Pour moi aussi c'était blessant.

- Toi et ton orgueil ! siffla Ana. Et puis moi je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, et si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée.

- Tu ne nous pardonneras pas ?

- D'abord je n'en veux qu'à Sirius, et ensuite il n'a qu'à s'excuser.

- Tu ne le laisse pas approcher ! répliqua James.

- Il n'a même pas essayé !

- Bon ! Pour en revenir à nous, tu m'expliques ?

- Non.

Sirius descendit à ce moment et se figea en voyant James et Ana discuter.

- Ah Sirius, tu tombes bien ! s'écria James.

Ana se tendit mais consentit à rester si jamais Sirius avait l'intention de lui demander pardon. Le Maraudeur approcha lentement.

- Alors tu ne fuis plus ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Sirius, aide-moi plutôt à lui faire avouer.

Ana recula, buta contre un fauteuil et bascula en arrière. James ne put retenir un rire. Ana aperçut Charles en haut des escaliers et le supplia du regard. Il descendit en silence.

- Des problèmes Ana ?

Les deux Maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ana se releva et courut se réfugier derrière le septième année. Entre temps les deux derniers Maraudeurs s'étaient levés et étaient apparus en haut de l'escalier.

- Pousse-toi Charles ! fit James.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Parce qu'on te le demande ! répondit Sirius en prenant une position agressive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal.

- Il veut juste savoir pour l'autre jour, Charles, dit Ana en le voyant remonter ses manches. Quand j'ai demandé à tout le monde d'aller dormir.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna le garçon.

- Tu trouves ça normal que tout le monde lui ait obéit, demanda James incrédule.

- Evidemment, c'est tout de même Ana !

- Quoi ? sursauta Sirius, ça veut dire quoi ?

Charles se tourna vers Ana, qui rougit.

- Bien, pour faire bref, tout le monde a obéit parce qu'Ana est hautement apprécié de tous.

- Hein ? fit James stupéfait.

- Oui, Ana est gentille, jolie, douée, sérieuse dans son travail, appliquée. Tout le monde l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. D'ailleurs ce doit être la seule à connaître tous les Gryffondors par leurs noms, prénoms et âge. En plus elle est attentive, serviable et est prête à aider tout le monde.

Ana était à présent écarlate. Personne ne l'avait jamais complimentée autant en si peu de temps. Elle lâcha Charles, tandis que celui-ci, fier de son discours, bombait le torse.

- Il en fait sûrement trop, balbutia Ana à l'intention de James et Sirius.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même ? demanda soudainement James.

- Contrairement à toi James, Ana est modeste. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs, intervint Remus.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, ronchonna Sirius.

- Je… tu as eu ta réponse James, alors maintenant arrête de me suivre. D'accord ?

- Alors comme ça tu connais tout le monde ?

- Heu… je ne…

- Bien sûr qu'elle connaît tout le monde ! répliqua Charles.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur Lily Evans ?

Ana soupira.

- Lily est une fille très gentille, rousse aux yeux verts qui est en cinquième année. Pour plus de détails, je te conseille d'en parler avec elle.

- Elle a un petit copain ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

- James, je ne te dirais rien de plus. Si tu veux lui parler, fais-le. C'est encore le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à la connaître.

- J'ai une question moi aussi, fit Sirius un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Parle-moi de Juliane Weasley.

- C'est la jumelle de Julie Weasley. Elle est en sixième année et elle est aussi rousse que tous les Weasley. On la différencie de sa sœur grâce à deux particularités. Premièrement elle est plus grande d'un centimètre que sa sœur, et deuxièmement elle ne porte pas de grain de beauté sur la cheville droite.

Remus laissa échapper un son enthousiaste.

- Comment avons-nous pu ignorer une telle personne pendant cinq ans, s'ébahit-il.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais à présent elle est à nous ! grogna Charles d'un ton possessif.

- Je ne suis à personne ! Compris ? s'écria Ana.

- Tu sais bien que…

- Compris ?

- Oui, j'ai compris, fit Charles déstabilisé.

- Tant mieux ! Je vais chercher Lily et les jumelles. Quand je redescends, je veux que vous soyez ici et prêt à partir manger !

Elle s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles, sans se soucier des cinq paires d'yeux fixées sur elle.

- Quel caractère ! souffla James.

- Je crois qu'on l'a énervé, fit Charles.

- Plutôt toi, corrigea Sirius.

- On règlera ça plus tard Black, maugréa le septième année.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Johnny descendit, puis les sœurs Weasley, suivies de près par Ana et Lily.

- Bonjour Johnny!

- Ana.

Elle regarda James mais ne le voyant pas réagir à son appel silencieux, baissa les yeux. Elle soupira en entraînant Lily et Johnny à sa suite. James murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, embarrassé. Sirius recula les sourcils froncés.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que c'est à toi qu'elle en veut. Elle a trouvé ça blessant.

- Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas été blessé ?

- S'il te plait, insista Remus qui avait suivit la conversation.

- Hors de question ! s'entêta le Gryffondor.

Sirius lança un regard noir à Ana, mais James le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il grogna.

Ils sortirent à la suite d'Ana et s'installèrent près d'elle. Remus s'assit à coté d'Ana et engagea la conversation. James, lui, fit son possible pour être à coté de Lily.

Les Gryffondors cinquième année avait aujourd'hui un double cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, en début d'après-midi. Mme Chourave, dont la fille participait au cours, la présenta aux Gryffondors en vantant encore une fois les mérites. Puis elle demanda à ce que des groupes de quatre soient faits. James et Sirius se regardèrent, Peter se rapprocha d'eux, et Remus hésita à rejoindre Ana, avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Sirius était hors de lui. Il avait espionné Ana toute la matinée, et il ressortait clairement que tout le monde l'appréciait.

- Non mais c'est qui cette fille ? s'énerva Sirius. Ses parents sont célèbres ? Elle a sauvé le monde ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ?

- Mais elle n'est connue que des Gryffondors. Regarde. Aucun Poufsouffle ne semble la connaître, tempéra James.

- Là n'est pas la question James ! répliqua Sirius en agitant le bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer de la terre sur le groupe derrière eux.

- Calme-toi Sirius, tenta de l'apaiser Remus. Elle est plutôt gentille, et c'est vraiment bête de lui en vouloir pour si peu. Et si vous voulez mon avis, elle ne fera rien pour essayer d'être plus populaire que nous.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir ? attaqua Sirius.

- Déjà parce qu'elle ne le veut pas, mais surtout parce qu'elle nous envie.

- Elle nous envie ? répéta James, flatté.

- Oui. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'elle ne mange quasiment jamais avec les mêmes personnes.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est toujours aussi étonnée quand Winslet lui témoigne de l'affection et…

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! se tendit Sirius en envoyant une nouvelle pelletée de terre par dessus son épaule.

- Et le seul avec qui elle parle vraiment, c'est Johnny Hooch.

- Explique-nous Remus. Je ne comprends rien, fit Peter tandis que l'idée germait dans la tête des deux autres.

- C'est pourtant simple Peter, Ana n'a pas vraiment d'amis. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous envie, nous et les autres d'ailleurs. Tu vois, tout le monde l'aime bien mais elle n'est proche de personne.

- Et Hooch ? demanda Peter.

- Lui c'est l'exception mais comme il a un an de plus que nous, elle ne le voit pas souvent.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voilà._

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Le chapitre deux à je ne sais pas quand, parce que c'est assez dur de leur donner une longueur raisonnable._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2 !_

_Un peu plus court que le premier mais pas tant que ça quand même !_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et encore plus ceux qui m'ont donnés leur avis._

_Je me dois aussi de dire un grand merci à ma chère cousine GAEF, qui me fait de la pub._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture._

_Chapitre 2_

Ana termina son dessin en une demi-heure et écouta les critiques de Charles qui sembla d'abord étonné puis flatté qu'elle l'ait pris comme modèle.

- Bien, fit-il. A mon avis, il n'y a rien à ajouter sur les natures mortes. Par contre, les visages… Le tien, enfin le mien est bien fait mais je doute que tu puisses le faire en gros plan. On fera donc essentiellement des portraits pour l'instant.

La conversation dévia sur le différent entre Sirius et Charles, puis sur les cours. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller dîner, Charles rendit son dessin à Ana, qui le rangea précieusement dans son sac. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle en passant devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Lucius Malefoy les arrêta l'air mauvais.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?

- Nous allions mangés Malefoy.

- Mouais ! et depuis quand les Gryffondors passent par là pour se rendre à la Grande Salle ?

- Cela ne se reproduira plus Lucius, s'empressa de dire Ana.

Le Serpentard l'intimidait et elle n'aimait pas être à moins de dix mètres de lui. Elle prit Charles par le bras et s'éloigna. Lucius rit grassement.

- Et on dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux !

Ana et Charles s'arrêtèrent et firent face au Serpentard.

- Répètes un peu ! fit la jeune fille en oubliant sa gêne.

Le rire de Malefoy cessa, tandis qu'Ana avançait vers lui. Tout le monde connaissait son aversion pour les Gryffondors.

- Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Et qui plus est à Gryffondor !

Ana sauta à la gorge de Lucius et tenta de l'étrangler. Il fallut toute la force du Serpentard alliée à celle de Charles pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Mais elle est complètement folle ! hurla Malefoy.

Charles rattrapa Ana de justesse. La jeune fille aurait volontiers arraché la tête du Serpentard. Ana grogna tout le long du chemin, et donna involontairement quelques coups à Charles. Le pauvre essayait de la calmer, mais Ana n'en avait aucune envie. Elle pestait toujours lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle repéra rapidement Johnny et s'assit en face de lui. Il la regarda sans rien dire puis se pencha à nouveau sur son dîner. Ana mangea peu, trop énervée pour avoir faim. Elle s'installa dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs, et ne bougea pas quand Johnny s'assit à coté d'elle, ni quand Charles s'approcha pour savoir si elle s'était calmée. La jeune fille travailla jusque tard le soir et finit par s'endormir sur son parchemin. Johnny bailla, et posa une couverture sur les épaules de son amie avant de monter se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ana vit qu'elle avait jeté à terre son encrier et froissé son parchemin. Le soleil était levé ais elle était seule dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'étira et ramassa son encrier. Elle finit rapidement la conclusion du devoir, puis plia la couverture, rangea le parchemin dans son sac et se dirigea vers les douches. Lorsqu'elle redescendit quelques élèves étaient levés. Elle s'approcha des jumelles Weasley et les salua.

- Salut Ana, tu as bien dormi ? répondit Julie.

- Plutôt bien, si tu ne tien pas compte que j'ai dormi avachie sur mon devoir de potions.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici ? s'étonna Juliane.

- Heu…oui.

- Et personne ne t'as réveillé ?

- Non. A ce que je me souvienne il n'y avais plus que Johnny et moi. Il a dû partir après que je me sois endormie.

- Quel garçon charmant ! s'extasia Juliane.

- Oh ça va ! répliqua Julie.

- Bon je vous laisse les filles, je vais déjeuner.

- On vient avec toi. N'est ce pas Julie ?

- Oui, enfin il y a Johnny.

- Tant pis pour lui !

Ana sentait qu'elle n'allait pas échapper à quelques questions. Son comportement de la veille n'était pas resté inaperçu. Juliane s'assit en face d'Ana et la regarda dans les yeux. Julie s'installa à sa droite et se servit avant d'imiter sa sœur.

- Alors explique-nous.

- Je me suis battue avec Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia Julie.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Juliane.

- J'étais avec Charles pour ma leçon de dessin. Nous avons trouvé une salle abandonnée vers les cachots et en allant dîner nous sommes passés devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Lucius nous as interpellé et a insinué que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas courageux. C'est là que je lui ai sauté dessus.

- Tu as bien fait ! grogna Julie, s'il croit que les Serpentards valent mieux.

Johnny entra à ce moment dans la Grande Salle. Ana lui expliqua sa mésaventure de la veille avant de la laisser seule avec les jumelles. En remontant dans la salle commune, elle vit les Maraudeurs en sortir. N'ayant aucune envie de leur parler, Ana tourna sur sa gauche. Elle n'avait jamais pris ce couloir et se perdit. Elle essaya de rebrousser chemin, mais ne reconnaissait pas les couloirs.

- Comme on se retrouve, fit une voix glacée au détour d'un couloir.

- Lucius ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'en resterais là ? Ce serait mal ma connaître.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse ?

- Ce serait un début mais je ne te pardonnerai pas. Un Malefoy ne pardonne pas.

- Evidemment tu veux te venger d'une pauvre petite Gryffondor, qui a réussi à t'atteindre.

Lucius rigola, d'un rire sans humour.

- Peut-être bien. Mais aujourd'hui tu es seule. Winslet n'est pas là, et je doute que tu ai le courage de recommencer.

Il lança un regard féroce à Ana puis s'avança vers elle, baguette en avant. Ana frémit.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- N…non, bégaya-t-elle.

- Très convainquant, se moqua le Serpentard.

Ana eut juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur, pour éviter le sort de Lucius. Elle sortit à son tout sa baguette, et la pointa vers le jeune homme.

- Crois-tu avoir la moindre chance ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

- _Endoloris_ !

Ana tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. Ses cris résonnèrent à travers les couloirs. Malgré sa douleur, Ana entendit ses pas se rapprocher. Lucius leva sa baguette et partit en courant. Les yeux aux yeux, la jeune fille se roula en boule.

- Ana ! s'écria Remus.

Il s'agenouilla vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras et pleura.

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius et James, embarrassé restaient debout, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ana réussi à se calmer et s'éloigna de Remus. Mais au moment où elle essaya de se relever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-elle.

- Ana, dis-nous qu'est ce qui est arrivé, réitéra Remus.

- Non. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout.

- Arrête de mentir Ana. On t'a entendu crier, fit James.

- Laissez-moi, murmura la jeune fille. Je vais bien.

- Dis-le nous. Et… et je consens à m'excuser pour m'être moqué de Hooch.

James et Remus se tournèrent vers Sirius. Il avait l'air sérieux. Ana aussi le regardait, mais ce n'était pas le même regard que les autres. Elle connaissait l'orgueil des Blacks, et Sirius ne faisait pas exception. S'il était prêt à lui donner des excuses pour savoir, c'est qu'il désirait réellement connaître la vérité. Ana sécha ses larmes et s'assit contre un mur.

- J'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy. Il a voulu se venger de ce que je lui ai fait subir hier et il m'a jeté un sort.

- Quel sort ? demanda Remus.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait hier ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Il m'a jeté un sortilège interdit.

Elle sentit les trois garçons la regarder plus attentivement et compléta en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- Il m'a lancé le sortilège d'Endoloris.

- Un sortilège d'Endoloris ?! répéta James.

- Mais c'est très grave Ana, s'écria Remus.

- On pourrait rentrer à la salle commune, s'il vous plait, demanda timidement Ana.

- On va plutôt t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non !

- Il le faut Ana.

- Non, je n'irai pas. C'est hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai que cela reste entre nous. Je n'ai pas besoin que tout Poudlard soit au courant.

Remus finit pas acquiescer et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

- Au fait que faisais-tu ici ? C'est loin de tout.

- Je me suis perdue.

- Perdue ? répéta James guère convaincu.

- Oui. Et vous qu'est ce que vous faisiez par là ?

- Pour te dire la vérité on te suivait.

Ana n'eut même pas la force de s'étonner.

- Pourquoi ?

- On t'as vu tourner, répondit Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu allais faire ?

- Je voulais vous éviter.

- Suprématie.

Le tableau pivota. A présent la salle commune accueillait nombre d'élèves.

- Nous éviter ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Oui.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Remus posa affectueusement la main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- On voudrait bien rester mais, mais Peter nous attend dans la Grande Salle, s''excusa-t-il. James, Sirius ?

- Allez-y sans moi, fit Sirius. Je vais rester avec Ana.

Ana écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sirius abandonnait son petit déjeuner pour lui tenir compagnie ? Le Maraudeur s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Tu voulais nous éviter ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvons-nous bien avoir fait pour mériter cela ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste que je n'avais pas envie de parler de certaines choses avec vous et que j'étais quasi certaine qu'en vous croisant, James et toi, vous alliez poser des questions.

- Ça, c'est sûr, et tu viens même de rallonger ma liste, railla Sirius.

Ana soupira bruyamment.

- Mais avant, je t'ai fait une promesse et je me dois de la tenir.

Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux qui lui sourit en retour.

- Je te demande pardon de m'être moqué de Hooch et d'avoir insinué…

- De qui ? demanda Ana en plissant les yeux.

- De H…, de Johnny, se rattrapa-t-il.

- C'est mieux.

Sirius leva les yeux au plafond puis reprit.

- Et d'avoir insinué que tu sortais avec.

- Je ne t'en voulais pas d'avoir fait cette insinuation.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

- C'était quand même plaisant.

Sirius sourit.

- Ça va mieux on dirait.

- De mieux en mieux.

- Alors je me lance ; qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre Malefoy et toi ?

- Nous avons eut un différent et…

- Vu la tête que tu faisais et l'état dans lequel on t'a retrouvé, excuse-moi, mais c'est plus qu'un différent.

- D'accord, c'est vrai. Hier, Charles et moi sommes passés près du dortoir de Serpentard. Lucius est sorti à ce moment et il nous a demandé ce que nous faisions là. Comme j'ai un peu peur de lui j'ai pris Charles par le bras pour qu'on s'éloigne. C'est là que Lucius a rigolé et dit… tu me promets de ne pas le chercher après ?

- Ça dépend de ce qu'il a dit.

- S'il te plait.

- Bon d'accord, s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Il a dit que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas courageux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, et après, je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai étranglé.

- Tu peux être sûre que si ma route croise encore celle de Malefoy, je lui enlève à tout jamais l'envie de se moquer des Gryffondors !

- Tu as promis Sirius.

- Tu m'énerves !

Sirius resta quelques minutes silencieux, ruminant son accès de rage. Puis il regarda à nouveau Ana, et continua son interrogatoire.

- Alors quelles sont ces « certaines choses » dont tu ne voulais pas me parler ? demanda-t-il jovialement comme s'il n'avait jamais été énervé.

- Ben justement, c'était cette histoire avec Lucius.

- Ah, fit-il déçu. Et comment ce fait-il que tu me le dises maintenant ?

- Tu me l'as demandé, et en tant qu'un de mes sauveurs, je te devais au moins ça.

Ana sourit devant l'air médusé du Maraudeur.

- On vous dérange ? demanda un Remus souriant à coté d'eux.

Ana sursauta plus que de raison, tandis que Sirius eut à peine un tremblement avant de regarder son ami.

- En fait un peu. Pour une fois que j'arrivais à lui tirer les vers du nez sans résistance !

- On va te laisser finir, alors. Tu ne nous interdits pas de nous asseoir au moins ?

- Ne sois pas bête !

Ana les regarda prendre place. Tous rigolaient, même Peter, mais la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Sirius se rapprocha d'elle ce qui fit s'échanger un regard complice entre Remus et James.

- Dis-moi Ana, comment se faisait-il que Winslet soit avec toi, hier ?

Ana resta muette un moment.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, que je sache.

- Pourquoi tout de suite se mettre sur la défensive ? C'est de la simple curiosité.

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être avec un ami pour dîner ?

- C'est impossible.

James et Remus avait cessé de rire.

- Sirius, chuchota ce dernier pour éviter à son ami de dire une bêtise.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ana en se levant.

- Déjà parce qu'il faudrait vraiment le vouloir pour être ami avec Winslet, et ensuite parce que Remus m'a averti. Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir Ana, nous savons que tu n'as pas d'ami.

Remus se cacha le visage dans ses mains, tandis que la jeune fille devenait écarlate.

- Et bien, tu apprendras à ne pas toujours écouter Remus ! cria-t-elle.

Ana grimpa dans son dortoir et se jeta sur son lit.

- J'ai dit une bêtise, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu pourrais réfléchir avant de parler, au lieu de réfléchir après avoir sorti une connerie ! fit Remus agacé.

- On avait tellement bien parlé que…

- Laisse tomber.

Ses trois amis le regardaient d'un œil noir.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? D'habitude on rigole de broutille comme ça !

- D'habitude, la personne dont on rit ne vient pas de subir une épreuve comme Ana !

Sirius soupira puis se tourna vers Peter.

- Allez viens. J'ai faim.

- Mais…

- Viens !

Le pauvre Peter s'exécuta, prenant soin de ne pas croiser les yeux de Sirius.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça !

- Moi non plus Remus, mais il l'a fait, et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Moi aussi j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

- Pauvre Ana.

Lily descendit, et fut assaillie par James dès qu'elle eut posé un pied dans la salle commune.

- Evans, on a besoin de toi !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te rendre service Potter.

- C'est important Lily, intervint Remus.

- Oui. Sirius a fait une bourde et Ana, tu sais Ana McGill, est partie en courant dans son dortoir. Tu pourrais nous l'amener ?

- S'il te plait.

- L'attitude de Lily avait changée du tout au tout. Elle remonta les escaliers en courant et frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Ana. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Sarah Jones et Frida Clarke qui sortaient. Lily entendit Sarah lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis entra. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Lily vit Cassandre, assise à coté d'Ana, une main posée sur son épaule. Ana pleurait à s'en fendre l'âme. Une bouffée de haine pure, à l'encontre de Sirius envahit Lily. Elle s'avança jusque vers Cassandre.

- Salut, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle pleure comme ça depuis tout à l'heure et je n'ai rien pu tirer d'elle. En plus il est impossible de la faire bouger.

Ana, allongé sur le ventre serrait de toutes ses forces son coussin contre sa tête, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

- Ana, c'est Lily. C'est Remus et James qui m'envoient. Tu veux bien arrêter de t'étouffer avec ce coussin, et te tourner vers nous.

Ana ne bougea pas, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Lily poussa alors Cassandre pour qu'elle se lève, et prenant Ana par les épaules, tenta de la retourner. N'y parvenant pas, elle demanda l'aide de Cassandre. A elles deux, elles mirent Ana sur le dos, et la débarrassèrent du coussin, qu'elles jetèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors Lily pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, et la berça. Ana ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Elle continuait de pleurer sans fin. Cassandre s'assit à nouveau près d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Raconte-nous ce que Sirius a fait.

Ana la regarda à travers ses larmes, puis se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Tu peux tout nous dire Ana, la réconforta Cassandre. C'est à ça que servent les amis.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Lily

Ana la repoussa violement.

- Menteuses ! cria-t-elle. Comme l'a si bien dit Sirius, je n'ai pas d'amis ! Laissez-moi maintenant ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! je ne veux plus jamais voir personne !

Aucune des deux filles ne bougea. Elles regardèrent Ana, pleurer à nouveau, recroquevillée dans un coin du lit.

- Sirius est un menteur, Ana. Tu as Johnny. Et moi. Cassandre aussi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Nous ne sommes pas très proches c'est sûr, mais je te considère comme mon amie Ana.

- Et puis, je suis sûre que Julie et Juliane Weasley aussi seront d'accord pour défendre que tu es leur amie. Tu sais on n'a pas besoin d'avoir des millions d'amis. Trois ou quatre, ça suffit.

Lily tendit la main vers Ana, et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle étudia sa réaction, prête à l'enlever si Ana montrait un signe de mécontentement. Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle, et la serra. Ana ouvrit les yeux, et regarda alternativement Lily et Cassandre. Toutes les deux souriaient. Ana tendit les bras et enlaça Cassandre. Elle sécha ses larmes, et se moucha.

- Merci.

- De rien, Ana.

- C'est tout naturel.

- Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir toujours cru que tu laissais partager la même chambre parce que tu avais pitié ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, sourit Cassandre.

- Ana ? Remus et James attendent en bas. Ils voulaient te voir. Pour s'excuser, je crois.

- Remus ? Qu'il aille au diable !

Toute l'empathie qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était envolée en même temps que les paroles de Sirius. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas prête à leur pardonner, à ces deux là. Lily se leva et soupira. Ana ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait que Lily avait menti. Ce n'était pas son amie. La première fois qu'elle lui avais adressé la parole s'était cette année, quand elle avait attiré l'attention de James. Depuis elles n'avaient plus vraiment parlé. Juste quelques banalités lors des repas où elle avait mangé ensemble. Par contre la révélation de Cassandre, l'avait complètement bouleversé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Cassandre et elle puissent être amies. Lily s'approcha et Ana lui donna un sourire compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne vont pas t'en vouloir parce que je ne descends pas.

Lily eut un pauvre sourire, et s'inquiéta davantage. Ana pensa que c'était bien fait pour elle. Mais elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait dit ça pour la consoler. Que personne, en dehors de Sirius, ne lui aurait dit en face qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle décida tout de même de laisser Lily s'inquiéter jusqu'au déjeuner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Je trouve que Sirius est vraiment un boulet dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez !_

_Sinon, j'essaie de poster le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible, mais comme il y a le bac…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà ! Et non, je ne vous avais pas abandonné._

_Je tiens à m'excuser du grand laps de temps entre le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3. Ma seule excuse ( parce que le bac est fini depuis belle lurette) c'est que j'ai eut une grande panne d'inspiration. _

_Chapitre 3_

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Ana en voulait toujours autant aux Maraudeurs. Ils avaient pourtant bien essayé de se faire pardonner mais tous leurs efforts avaient été inutiles. Remus avait finalement reconnu que Sirius était vraiment désolé et lui avait pardonné de bonne grâce.

- Vraiment, je ne sais plus quoi faire, se plaignit Sirius. Vous êtes d'accord j'ai tout essayé ?

James acquiesça tandis que Remus tournait la tête pour fuir la question.

- Quoi ? tu n'es pas d'accord ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons tout essayé. En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner moi !

- C'est vrai, moi non plus, reprit James.

- Tenez la voilà.

En effet Ana entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de Charles Winslet. Elle riait de bon cœur et lui aussi. Puis elle monta dans son dortoir et il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Comme il m'énerve ! grommela Sirius.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus.

- Ben depuis le jour où il a promis qu'on règlerait « ça » plus tard, je ne peux plus le voir en peinture.

- Ce ne serait pas depuis la fois où il embrassé Ana sur la joue alors que tu étais à coté d'elle ? nargua James.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Et puis il est scotché à ses basques tout le temps.

- Ça t'énerve tant que ça ?

- Non.

- Menteur !

Sirius se détourna de James pour signaler que la discussion était terminée. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette façon ; il attrapa un coussin et le balança dans la tête de son ami. Aussitôt Sirius riposta en riant. Remus se prit un coussin bien envoyé et plongea dans le tas. Autour deux, plusieurs élèves les regardaient en se moquant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prennent eux-aussi un coussin. La bataille devint rapidement générale, et chacun y prit part avec enthousiasme. Même Charles se laissa prendre au jeu alors qu'il s'était intérieurement promit de ne jamais participer à une initiative des Maraudeurs. Par jalousie sûrement. Lorsqu'Ana reparut au sommet des escaliers, lavée, elle vit face à elle, un carnage. Les canapé de la salle commune étaient renversés et servaient de remparts aux coussins. Des élèves en plein milieu du champ de bataille étaient victimes des nombreux coups reçus par mégarde. Les plumes volaient dans toute la pièce, et le mobilier ne ferait pas long feu à cette allure. Pourtant Ana sourit. Ce n'était pas souvent que toute une maison s'amusait ensemble. Elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa un coussin et le jeta dans la tête de Johnny. Le garçon sourit, et déchira un oreiller sur les cheveux encore mouillés de son amie. La jeune fille riposta en le poussant entre deux adversaires, et le pauvre Gryffondors reçu les deux coussins.

- Ah ! Te revoilà Ana, apostropha Charles en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. C'est vraiment le bazar, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je plains ceux qui vont devoir tout ranger.

- Ce sont les elfes de maison, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais, mais si McGonagall entre, tu vas voir si c'est les elfes de maison.

- Tu as des plumes pleins les cheveux.

- Oui, c'est Johnny. Mais je me suis déjà venger.

- Tu veux que je te les enlève ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Charles.

En effet Julie et Juliane s'approchaient en essayant d'être discrètes. Elles prirent Ana chacune par un bras et la noyèrent dans un tas de plumes. Plusieurs élèves le aidèrent tandis que d'autres la défendirent, et d'autres encore subirent le même sort. La bataille prit fin vers 11 heures et demie. Essoufflée d'avoir trop joué et rit, Ana s'assit dans un fauteuil. Charles fut vers elle deux secondes plus tard, et lui proposa à nouveau de l'aider à enlever les plumes de ses cheveux.

- Je vais me débrouiller Charles, ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord. Et le dessin ça avance ?

- Pas mal, mais tu ne sauras rien avant mardi.

- Tu es cruelle.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rendre mes devoirs en avance.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de la salle les Maraudeurs se remémoraient les meilleurs moments de la bataille.

- Tu as vu comme tout le monde a participé ?

- Ouais et je ne voudrais pas faire le rabat-joie mais il semblerait qu'on n'ait pas été les plus visés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Remus ?

- Vise un peu Ana.

Sirius, James et Peter jetèrent un coup d'œil en sa direction, et virent les cheveux de la jeune fille bourrés de plumes, crêpés et broussailleux. Sa jupe était de travers et son T-shirt semblait être fait entièrement de plumes.

- Elle a l'air de sortir de… pouffa Peter.

- D'une bataille de polochons, termina James.

- Oui exactement.

- Pff, regardez qui est encore là ! s'exaspéra Sirius.

- Qui ça ?

- Winslet. Je vous avais dit qu'il ne la lâchait pas.

Lorsque l'heure de déjeuner arriva, Ana n'avait toujours pas finit de se débarrasser de sa constellation de plumes.

- Vas donc manger, dit-elle à Charles.

- Mais et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je devrais pouvoir arriver avant la fin.

- Je te garde une place.

Ana ne répondit pas. Il n'était désagréable d'être en compagnie de Charles, mais il se faisait parfois un peu lourd. Elle le regarda partir et soupira avant de s'atteler de nouveau à sa tâche.

- Tu devrais venir manger, lui conseilla une voix.

Ana releva la tête et aperçut Remus. Elle décida de ne pas répondre.

- Ana je voulais m'excuser. Tu sais pour ce que Sirius a dit. Pas m'excuser pour lui, mais parce qu'il a dit que c'est moi qui avait dit, enfin tu comprends.

- …

- Alors voilà, je m'excuse. Et je voudrais ajouter que je n'ai pas exactement dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis. Te répéter toute la conversation serait un peu long, mais en résumé j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas d'amis proches en dehors de Johnny.

- Un seul suffit, souffla Ana.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

- Vas manger.

- Et toi ? osa Remus.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais descendre avec une tête pareille.

- Et pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie ?

- Ben… je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, avoua la jeune fille. Et…

- Oui, Winslet avait l'air très heureux comme ça.

Ana rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ne vas pas croire que je l'aime, c'est faux. Mais il est très gentil avec moi, alors…

- Je comprends.

- Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Je te le promets.

- C'est Remus qui promet, ou le Maraudeur ?

- Il me semble que c'est Remus, rigola ce dernier.

- Dans ce cas. Heu… tu m'aides ? demanda—elle en indiquant ses cheveux.

Remus agita sa baguette et les cheveux d'Ana reprirent un aspect normal. Les plume virevoltèrent jusqu'à terre, et Ana les regarda se poser. Puis elle partit déjeuner. Remus lui tint la porte et l'accompagna dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu veux manger vers nous ?

- Non merci Remus. Tes excuses mont vraiment fait plaisir, mais Sirius il va lui falloir plus. Tu lui diras si tu crois que c'est nécessaire.

- Bon, ben bon appétit.

- Merci, toi aussi.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir vers Johnny et les jumelles, et s'efforça de ne pas regarder Charles.

Les jours suivants, Charles se fit encore plus présent auprès d'Ana. La Gryffondor n'osant pas le lui reprocher, tolérait sa présence en silence. En réalité elle avait peur que si elle lui faisait remarquer il ne décide de ne plus lui octroyer ses cours. Heureusement Remus, à qui elle avait pardonné, la rejoignait de temps en temps et ils parlaient. Ana savait que certaines filles n'appréciaient pas cette proximité, mais elle se disait que temps que leurs rapports n'étaient pas plus poussés elle ne craignait rien. Elle avait tort.

N'ayant qu'Arithmancie le jeudi après-midi, Ana profita de ses heures libres pour finir son dessin. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et continua à esquisser les traits de Charles. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'améliorer en portrait et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se désigner pour poser. Alors Ana n'avait rien contre dessiner le visage de son ami, mais il était par la suite devenu si collant, qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait préférer avoir quelqu'un d'autre à croquer. Néanmoins elle s'appliqua et termina avant le dîner. Elle remonta poser ses affaires et commença ses devoirs. Lorsqu'elle remonta après le dîner, tous les élèves étaient regroupés autour d'une quatrième année. Les élèves chuchotaient, et Ana s'avança pour connaître la cause de ce rassemblement.

- Regardez, criait à moitié la quatrième année, elle l'aime ! Elle l'a dessiné au moins trois fois.

Ana découvrit ses dessins exposés devant les yeux de tout le monde et entra dans une colère sourde.

- Rachel ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Tu n'as pas honte de fouiller dans des affaires qui ne t'appartiennent pas ?

Loin de se démonter, la dénommée Rachel contra.

- Avoue au moins que tu l'aimes, mignota-t-elle.

- Non. Rends-moi ces dessins tout de suite !

- Pourquoi tu le dessines autant alors ? C'est parce que c'est ton ami ? Alors pourquoi Hooch n'est jamais dessiné ?

- Rends-moi ça !

- Pas avant que tu ais avoué !

- Ce que tu es stupide quand tu es jalouse !

- Quoi ?

- Je peux juste te dire que je n'aime pas Remus. Tu n'as donc aucune crainte à avoir !

Rachel perdit son sourire, et les élèves autour d'elle commencèrent à rire. Elle se reprit et chercha quelque chose de cinglant à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que j'étais amoureuse de Remus, mais c'est faux.

Ana évita de lui dire que c'était elle qui le lui avait dit.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle tu sois allée fouiller dans ma chambre. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui aimes Charles.

- Moi ? Tu délires ! Par contre toi…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Ana se baissa et ramassa ses dessins. Elle grimpait les escaliers quand Charles entra et questionna un première année sur ce qui se passait. Il lui raconta brièvement les faits puis s'éclipsa. Ana redescendit et lança un dernier regard à Rachel. Elle était dans un coin à ruminer. Elle devait sûrement maudire Ana d'avoir dévoilé son secret à tout le monde. Charles s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- Alors on te fait des misères avec tes dessins ?

- Comme tu dis. En parlant de ça, j'ai fini le dernier.

- Je croyais que tu ne rendais pas les devoirs en avance.

- Oui, mais en fait je voulais te demander une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- La prochaine fois, je pourrais dessiner quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le fruit de mon imagination.

- Je ne te plais pas ?

- C'est lassant, disons.

Charles s'était approché d'Ana et ses dernières paroles furent murmurées. Mal à l'aise, Ana se décala un peu. Mais Rachel, à l'affût n'avait pas loupé une seule miette. Elle arriva au galop au milieu de la pièce et pointant Ana du doigt, cria :

- Ah, vous voyez !

- C'est à croire que tu es hystérique ! fit Ana en se levant.

- Vous voyez, je ne mentais pas. Elle l'aime !

- Et en quoi ça gêne qu'Ana m'aime ? demanda Charles rayonnant.

Ana se retourna et dévisagea son maître de dessin. Puis prenant conscience que tous la regardait, elle rougit.

- Je voudrais que ça soit clair, fit-elle encore un peu sous le coup de la colère, Charles est mon professeur de dessin. Ça s'arrête là !

- Ana… souffla Charles d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son chagrin.

- Alors tu…, commença Rachel.

Sans les écouter Ana sortit de la salle commune et arpenta les couloirs d'un pas rapide. L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Du moment qu'elle pouvait éviter de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'efforça de penser à sa mère. Il y avait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas écrit. Si elle ne recevait pas une lettre en urgence d'ici la fin de la semaine, ce serait n miracle. La jeune fille médita sur le futur contenu de sa lettre, ne pouvant pas envisager de rentrer dans une pièce remplie de Gryffondors pour l'instant. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et dénicha un morceau de parchemin et un fusain. Pas l'idéal pour écrire. Ana venait de sortir du château et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'assit dans les tribunes et laissa sa main, armée du fusain, dessinée ce qui lui passait par la tête. Quel ne fut pas son embarras lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait dessiné des yeux ? Et quels yeux ! D'une tristesse toute particulière, au bord des larmes. Elle reconnut aussitôt les yeux de Charles pour les avoir dessiné une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début des cours. Elle s'en voulait. Pourtant il n'y avait pas quoi ! Elle n'avait pas été méchante, et elle n'avait jamais un seul geste qui aurait pu laisser penser à Charles qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Cependant, elle se demandait s'il serait toujours d'accord pour lui faire des cours de dessins, après ce soir.

Ana ne rentra que tard le soit, alors que toue le monde était couché depuis plus de deux heures. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, mais réveilla quelques personnes lorsque la grosse dame, mécontente d'avoir été dérangée commença à la sermonner, menaçant de la laisser dehors. Trop fatiguée pour s'en offusquer, Ana attendit patiemment et fila directement dans son dortoir. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabillée, ôtant seulement ses chaussures, avant de tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain Ana se réveilla en retard. En fait elle aurait encore dormit longtemps si Cassandre ne l'avait pas réveillée. Elle se changea rapidement, et descendit en trombe pour arriver bonne dernière à son cours de DCFM. Mr Stampton la gratifia d'un mauvais regard mais ne s'attarda pas, commençant son cours de suite. Durant toute la durée du cours, Ana sentit le regard perçant de Sirius dans son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Et puis, elle était consciente du fait qu'il avait fait des efforts. Une intuition au fond d'elle la conforta dans son choix, lui assurant qu'elle faisait bien.

Ana rejoignit Johnny au déjeuner. Il y avait encore quelques personnes qui la regardaient de travers en chuchotant son nom et celui de Charles, mais pour la plupart ils semblaient ne pas savoir ou s'en foutre complètement.

- C'est plutôt lourd comme ambiance, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tu as vu Charles ?

- Non. Je me demande s'il sera toujours d'accord pour les cours de dessin.

- Il y a quelque chose que je me suis toujours demandé.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tu t'efforçais de garder ces cours secrets ?

- Ben, toi tu savais.

- En effet, mais j'ai bien eut l'impression que j'étais le seul.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit tout ça à Rachel.

- Elle n'était pas la seule.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je me demande juste pourquoi tu n'en n'as pas parlé à plus de monde. Tu avais honte d'être en compagnie de Charles ?

- Non, c'est un chouette type. Je sais pas. Sûrement parce que je ne trouvais pas quelqu'un susceptible d'être intéressé par ça.

Johnny acquiesça et s'attaqua à son déjeuner. Je remarquais qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, Julie et Juliane n'étaient pas assises près de nous.

- Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je les ai éloignées, répondit-il avant de rougir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je me suis trahi, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne le dirai à personne. Mais en échange tu devras répondre à mes questions.

- Vas-tu me mettre dans l'embarras ?

- Probablement.

- Je ne devrais pas accepter alors.

- J'essayerai de réfréner ma curiosité.

- Vas-y.

- Déjà, pourquoi les avoir éloignées.

- Par gentillesse je suppose. Elles ont tendance à poser un peu trop de questions lorsque c'est embarrassant.

- Merci.

- Ensuite ?

- Ben je me demandai si tu… avais choisi.

- Non, rougit-il de nouveau.

- Je vais m'arrêter là, parce que tu as été gentil.

- Merci.

Elle finit de manger en vitesse et abandonna Johnny. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais dût se contenter d'un sourire, car Ana ne lui expliqua rien. Les jumelles la regardèrent passer, avant de se précipiter vers Johnny, demander un rapport détaillé de la conversation. La jeune fille entra dans la bibliothèque et chercha Charles du regard.

Il était assis au fond de la salle et semblait plonger dans un livre de Sortilège. Semblait car trop fréquemment, ses yeux partait dans le vide. Ana s'approcha de lui, hésitante.

- Charles ?

Il leva la tête, surpris.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que nous pourrions sortir deux minutes ? Je voudrais te parler.

- Heu… d'accord, répondit-il après une brève méditation.

Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Ana se retourna.

- Je voulais de demander quelque chose, mais avant je crois qu'il faut que je m'excuse.

- Ana…

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Tout ce que j'ai dit hier était vrai. Seulement je ne savais pas. Te réaction a été trop claire pour que je ne comprenne pas. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

- C'est pas grave.

- Surtout devant quelqu'un en particulier, qui ne se privera pas de te le rappeler.

- Tu veux parler de Black ?

- Oui.

- Je croyais que tu l'appréciais, insinua-t-il désabusé.

- Plus depuis qu'il m'a…, grinça Ana.

- Qu'il t'a…. ?

- C'est sans importance, pour l'instant. La raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir c'était pour savoir si tu acceptais toujours d'être mon maître de dessin.

- Ana, soupira-t-il.

Il prit une minute pour choisir ses mots, puis se lança.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'éprouve pas la même chose que moi, que notre amitié doit en être affectée. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Et à vrai dire, je me demandais moi-aussi si tu ne souhaiterais pas couper les ponts.

- Ben non.

- Alors nos rendez-vous tiennent toujours.

- Merci Charles.

- C'est si important ?

- J'adore dessiner en effet. Mais que tu ne m'en veuille pas, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain.

Rassurée Ana parvint à sourire franchement. Elle allait retourner vers Johnny quand Charles la prit par le bras et la fit se tourner.

- Ana ? Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que Black a fait ?

- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

- Fais-moi confiance. Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?

A l'énonciation du mot « ami », Ana frissonna.

- Je suppose en effet.

- Ne suppose pas, c'est le cas.

- Pas d'après Sirius. Il m'a affirmé yeux dans les yeux que je n'en avais pas.

- Il a… osé ?

- Oui.

Hasard ou coïncidence, Sirius arriva en vue des deux jeunes gens à ce moment même, flanqués de ses inséparables amis. Charles sortit de ses gongs et se rua sur lui.

- Charles, non ! cria Ana comprenant soudain ce qui se passait.

Mais Charles ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait agrippé Sirius à la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Loin de se laisser faire Sirius avait renversé les rôles avec une facilité et une vitesse déconcertantes. James se mêla aussi à la bagarre.

- Stop ! cria Ana.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et la regardèrent.

- Séparez-vous ! Je ne veux pas de bagarre !

- Mais Ana, commença Charles.

- Pas de mais !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Ana, répliqua Sirius, mais Winslet et moi avons un différent à régler et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme ça.

- Je ne te permets pas d'adresser la parole à Ana, après ce que tu lui as dit !

- Oh, un garde du corps ? Je crois que tu m'as dit un jour « on règlera ça plus tard », tu ne crois pas que le moment est tout choisi.

- Maintenant que tu le dis.

- James écarte-toi.

- Hors de question Sirius. Il n'a as le droit de te sauter dessus comme ça.

- Deux contre un, vous êtes des lâches, attaqua Charles.

James rangea aussitôt sa baguette, et envoya l'un de ses poings dans le visage de Charles avant de se camper aux cotés de Remus.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi, pour assister à vos enfantillages ! fit Ana rageuse.

Elle tourna les talons et redescendit vers la Grande Salle. Elle vit Johnny en sortir avec les jumelles, hilare. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, elle ne voulut pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami, et changea de direction. Regardant par terre et rumina sa colère, elle avançait sans savoir où elle allait. Elle bouscula quelqu'un qui grommela. Toujours aussi énervée, elle releva la tête et aperçut Lucius Malefoy.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marche Lucius ?

D'abord surpris, Lucius sourit.

- Tu m'as l'air d'une humeur exécrable. Ton cher Winslet aurait-il repoussé tes avances ?

- Ça te dirait d'aller voir ailleurs ? J'ai pas envie de voir des gens de ton espèce ! Surtout lorsqu'ils ne s'excusent pas.

- La dernière leçon ne t'a donc pas suffit ! J'ai appris que tu n'en avais pas parlé à McGonagall. Tu es plutôt courageuse pour une Gryffondor. Ou bien folle.

- Venant de toi, je le prends comme un compliment.

- Tu me cherche vraiment ?

- Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi Lucius. Et lorsque je t'aurais battu, essaie de ne pas aller pleurnicher dans les bras de ton père.

- Sale Gryffondor ! Tu vas payer pour ton audace !

- Je t'attends !

Sortant leur baguette les deux élèves se toisèrent. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et Lucius lança le premier sort. Ana l'évita et il ricocha sur les murs.

- Ana !

La jeune fille aurait reconnu cette voix parmi cent.

- Tu es folle ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Reste en dehors de ça Johnny !

Elle lança un sort informulé à son adversaire, qui l'évita avec agilité.

- Les filles essayez de retenir Malefoy, je m'occupe d'Ana.

- Si vous me touchez, vous êtes mortes, menaça Lucius.

Loin de se décourager les jumelles empoignèrent le Serpentard chacune par un bras et croisèrent ses mains derrière son dos.

- Lâchez-moi, sale traitresses !

- Je vais le tuer ! cria Juliane.

- Calme-toi, tempéra sa sœur.

- Johnny laisse-moi !

- Tu peux toujours courir.

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se débattaient tant et si bien que Johnny et les jumelles finirent par leur jeter un sort de sommeil. Ils tombèrent sur le sol comme des masses. Lucius fut déposé devant sa salle commune par Johnny, et les deux filles ramenèrent Ana dans son dortoir, avant de lever le sort. Lucius se releva et fit face à Johnny avec dignité.

- Ne t'approche plus d'Ana, compris ? ordonna Johnny vainquant sa timidité.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Sales Gryffondors !

Le sixième année, s'éloigna sans répondre. De leur coté les filles eurent un peu plus de mal. A peine réveillée Ana avait vomi un flot d'insanité. Puis elle avait essayé de s'échapper de la chambre pour retrouver Lucius. Enfin devant l'entêtement des jumelles à ne pas la laisser sortir, elle avait sortit sa baguette et essayait à présent de les écarter.

- Calme-toi Ana.

- Laissez-moi sortir !

- A condition que tu ne sorte pas de la salle commune avant d'aller au prochain cours.

- On verra.

Lançant un nouveau sort informulé, elle désarçonna les jumelles et se rua hors de la chambre. Johnny entra juste à temps pour la retenir.

- Reste-là !

- Laisse-moi le massacrer.

- Non ! Tu as parlé à Charles ?

- Oui, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Plus tard. Tu devrais aller en cours.

- Si sécher un cours est une façon de t'empêcher de faire une connerie, alors je le ferai.

Sirius et James entrèrent furibond, suivit de près par Remus, puis Peter. Ils s'assirent près de la cheminée, et tandis qu'ils conversaient à voix basse, Ana réitéra sa demande :

- Vas en cours !

- Non.

- Johnny !

- Non Ana ! Et d'ailleurs où sont Julie et Juliane.

- Elles l'ont mérité !

- Que leur as-tu fait ?

- Un problème Johnny, demanda Remus.

- Plutôt, oui.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Remus.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ana ?

Il regretta aussitôt sa question.

- Tu tombes bien Remus garde-lez deux minutes.

- Tu ne pourras pas monter les escaliers, Johnny ! le nargua Ana.

Le Gryffondor appela ses deux amies, qui apparurent une petite minute plus tard. Ana n'attendit pas qu'elles soient descendues pour essayer de filer. Remus ne la touchant presque pas, elle fit volte-face et courut jusqu'à la porte.

- Hey !

- Remus je t'avais dit de la tenir, s'énerva Johnny.

- Mais…

- Pourvu que Malefoy ne soit pas dans le coin, pria Julie en passant devant Remus.

- Malefoy ? répéta Remus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Remus, demandèrent James et Peter de concert.

- Je ne sais pas.

Johnny revint en traînant Ana derrière lui. Les jumelles chuchotèrent qu'elles allaient en cours, et qu'elles expliqueraient à McGonagall son absence.

- J'arrive, répondit-il seulement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? répéta James.

- Elle est folle à lier depuis tout à l'heure. Je l'ai trouvé en plein duel avec Malefoy. Et d'après lui c'et elle qui a lancé les offensives. Si vous pouviez la surveiller ça m'arrangerait.

- Heu… d'accord, hésita Remus.

- Je te préviens, elle a une de ces forces quand elle veut.

Ana passa des bras de Johnny à ceux de Remus. Croisant les bras Ana boudait. Remus l'amena jusque vers la cheminée et la fit s'asseoir.

- Tu serais d'accord pour nous expliquer ? demanda Remus.

- A toi, peut être, mais pas lui, fit-elle en désignant Sirius.

- Je me suis excusé ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je les ai acceptées.

- Et que dois-je faire de plus ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire.

- Tu aimes le Quidditch, détourna James.

- Non. Vous pourriez pas me foutre la paix ? Vous pensez pas m'avoir déjà assez fait chier comme ça ?

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Que tu sois énervée parce que je me suis battu avec Winslet, d'accord. Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué Malefoy.

- Il était sur mon chemin. Et puis tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler !

- Je ne t'y oblige pas.

Ana leva les eux pour fusiller Sirius du regard, et remarqua qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir.

- C'est Charles qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je croyais que tu ne me parlais pas, se renfrogna-t-il.

Ana rigola dans sa barbe, mais son rire n'échappa à personne.

- Ça te fait rire ?

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Hey ! Doucement ! tempéra James.

- Tais-toi, rugit Ana.

Elle chercha quelque chose pour l'assommer et ne trouva qu'un coussin qu'elle lui enfonça dans le nez. D'abord sonné James riposta. Plus énervée, qu'amusée Ana se leva et se jeta sur lui. Avant qu'elle ne l'ait touché, Sirius l'avait rattrapé et balancé dans le canapé. Ana respira profondément. Elle savait qu'elle agissait mal, mais elle devait taper quelque chose. Elle était trop énervée pour se calmer. Elle se releva et toisa les Maraudeurs l'un après l'autre. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle baissa la tête.

- Il faut que je me défoule, avoua-t-elle piteuse.

Les garçons se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

- Tu veux te battre ? demanda James.

- Du moins massacrer quelque chose.

Elle osa un regard vers eux. Ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Ils étaient ébahis, et la tension était palpable.

- Je ne suis pas folle !

- Non…. Bien sûr, répondit Sirius.

- Ton avis m'importe peu.

- Bon ben, je me sacrifie…, lança Remus.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda James.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Ana.

- Tu sais, si tu m'autorise à démolir un fauteuil…

- Tu préfèrerais ?

- J'ai pas envie de tape quelqu'un qui ne m'a rien fait.

- Sirius...

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Et puis ça te fera une bonne raison d'être pardonné.

- Hein ? Mais t'es malade !

- S'il te plait, Sirius.

- C'est bien pour toi Lunard.

Dès qu'il fut levé, Ana se jeta sur Sirius. Déséquilibré, il essuya quelques coups, puis réussit à maîtriser Ana, en cinq minutes. Il la coinça sous son coude et immobilisa ses jambes avec les siennes.

- Calmée ?

- Ça va mieux. Merci, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

- Je dois avouer que tu as une sacrée force… pour une fille.

Il se releva en rigolant et évita le coup d'essayant de lui mettre Ana.

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_De mon coté (parce qu'il m'arrive de trouver mes persos vraiment bêtes parfois), je trouve qu'Ana est un peu trop violente._

_Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Et pis elle tient pas ses promesses…mais sans ça comment je peux la rapprocher de Sirius ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà un petit chapitre 4_

_Pas vraiment du plus grand art, mais tant pis !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Chapitre 4_

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis que Sirius et Charles s'étaient battus. Ana n'en voulait plus à personne et avait reprit ses habitudes. Charles s'était montré très gentil lors des séances de dessin et n'avait plus fait allusion à ses sentiments en présence de son amie. Tout se passait donc pour le mieux, pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait même écrit à sa mère pour les résumer son premier mois de cours. Celle-ci avait juste répondu qu'elle viendrait voir sa fille avant les vacances de Noël, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Les fêtes d'Halloween approchaient et avec elles, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde était assez excité et l'attention en cours se faisait minimale. Ana, assise dans un coin de la salle commune, travaillait sur son devoir d'Arithmancie, tout en repensant à la proposition que Johnny lui avait faite le matin-même. Il était d'accord pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, Julie et Juliane. Ana avait accepté pour ne pas rester seule, et elle devait bien l'avouer, pour avoir un semblant d'excuse s'il venait la mauvaise idée à Charles de l'inviter. Seulement elle se sentait de trop lorsque Johnny était en compagnie de ses amoureuses. De l'autre coté s'ils y allaient tout les trois, et que par la suite il voulait s'isoler avec l'une ou l'autre d'elles, il ne pourrait pas laisser la seconde seule. Elle méditait encore quand Julie passa devant elle. Ana sourit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle s'assura que ni Johnny ni Juliane n'était dans les parages, et s'approcha de Julie le plus naturellement possible.

- Salut Julie. Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Johnny, à ce que j'ai pu savoir.

- Oui, il m'a dit ce matin que tu viendrais aussi.

- Justement, je ne sus plus sûre de venir.

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

- Je me dis que peut-être, je serais de trop. Comprends-moi, vous êtes amis et il vaudrait peut-être mieux vous laisser seuls.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? demanda-t-elle non sans un grand sourire.

- Julie ? Est ce que tu aimes Johnny ?

- C'est mon ami, oui.

- Mais c'est tout ? s'enquit Ana en la regardant par dessous.

Elle rougit, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Bon je dois avouer que je ressens peut-être un peu plus. Mais tu promets de ne rien lui dire !

- Je promets. Au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait préférable que je ne vienne pas ?

- Bien sûr, mais il y a Juliane.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mentit ana. Bon tant pis !

Ana regarda partir son amie, puis se précipita vers le dortoir où elle était certaine de trouver Juliane. Elle toqua et demanda aux autres filles de partir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais qu'après-demain il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Qui ne le saurait pas ?

- Et tu vas y aller avec ta sœur et Johnny.

- Et toi aussi.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas te retrouver seule avec lui, plutôt que Julie soit là aussi ?

- Il a dit quelque chose ? s'impatienta Juliane.

Aïe ! pensa Ana. C'était mal parti. Si elles éprouvaient les deux des sentiments pour Johnny, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, Ana secoua la tête.

- Non, mais parfois quand je vous vois tous les deux…

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, rigola-t-elle. Johny est un ami voilà tout. Peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, « ça s'arrête là ».

- Ah.

- Tu m'as fait peur avec tes insinuations.

Ana rigola à son tour, soulagée. Elle quitta la chambre, tout de suite réinvestie par les autres filles, curieuses de connaître la nature de l'échange. Ana savait à présent, qu'elle irait avec Johnny. Et elle se débrouillerait pour embarquer Juliane quelque part avec elle. Sereine, elle se remit au travail avec le sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Johnny qui était arrivé entre-temps. Il s'approcha d'ana et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Julie m'a dit que tu hésitais à venir.

- Oui, mais c'est fini. Je suis bien décidée à venir vous ennuyer.

- Tu ne nous ennuiera pas. Ana ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as rien dit ?

- Non.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé filtrer quelque chose ?

- Oui. Ton sourire parle pour toi.

- Ne t'e fais pas. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu veux que je t'aides ?

- Comme si tu comprenais quelque chose à l'Arithmancie ! se moqua Ana.

- Hé ! J'ai eu un P à mes buses !

Ana rit, mais refusa l'aide de son ami. Elle sourit tristement, repensant aux paroles de sirius. Elle ne lui en voulait plus mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Surtout après le discours de MacGonagall en début d'année, et les lettres de sa mère.

Elle reçut d'ailleurs une lette de sa part le lendemain matin. Elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait, qu'elle avait peur pour Ana et lui demandait si tout se passait bien. La jeune Gryffondor soupira. Elle écrit une brève réponse et ajouta à l'intention de sa mère que trouver quelau'un lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Peter s'assit à coté d'elle en début d'après midi, poussé par ses « chers » amis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Peter ? s'étonna Ana qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

- C'est les autres qui m'envoient.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Tu voudrais venir avec nous demain ?

- Vous n'y allez pas chacun avec une fille ? Je veux dire… séparément.

- Ben… non. Peut être Sirius parce qu'il aime s'amuser, mais je ne crois pas.

- Et moi ?

- Ben justement, c'est à cause de l'autre fois. Pour que tu nous pardonnes entièrement.

Ana leva les yeux au ciel. Mme Chourave demanda à ce que des groupes de deux soient faits.

- attends, dit-elle alors qu'il partait.

- Mais je…

- Tu as peur Peter ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Non !

- Tu diras à Sirius et aux autres aussi que je suis désolée. Ça m'aurait bien plus mais j'ai d'autres obligations.

- Ah tant pis.

- Par contre, je pourrais peut être vous rejoindre par la suite.

Peter tourna la tête et s'apprêta à retourner vers Remus, mais vit que celui-ci avait déjà un partenaire. Il soupira et se résigna à rester vers Ana. Elle s'était déjà mise au travail et ne l'attendait pas. Ce dernier pas très fort avec les plantes, la regardait faire sans rien dire. Plusieurs fois, elle se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua ce qu'elle faisait. Peter haussait les épaules, montrant qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et n'avait pas besoin de ses explications. En réalité, il ouvrait grand ses oreilles et l'écoutait avidement car ses explications avaient le mérite d'être parfaitement compréhensible du jeune Pettigrow. A la fin des deux heures, ana sortit rejoindre Charles qui l'attendait.

- Bonne journée ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On n'a qu'à faire un concours. Celui qui dessine le mieux.

- Je vais encore gagner.

- Prétentieux !

- C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal. Allez viens !

Ils descendirent dans la « salle aux araignées » comme l'avait surnommée Ana. Charles ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de faire un concours et la fit travailler dur, tout en s'effor4at de la déconcentrer avec des paroles troublantes.

- Tu as fini, oui ? s'agaça Ana. Tu tournes autour du pot depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Viens-en au fait au lieu de faire des insinuations.

- Tu viendrais avec moi demain ?

- Juste nous deux ?

- Oui.

- De toute façon nous deux ou pas, je ne peux pas.

- Tu y vas avec qui ? demanda-t-il nerveux.

- Avec Johnny et les jumelles.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser, tenta-t-il.

- Non, Charles ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ! Les sentiments de coté ! Et puis, on m'a chargé d'une mission.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne te dirai pas !

- Le cours est fini ! Range tes affaires et ferme la porte, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Charles prit ses affaires d'une main et sortit à grand pas. Ana n'en revenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si susceptible. Elle ramassa ses affaires le plus lentement possible, réprimant un tremblement. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, elle resta à la fixer, sentant qu'elle en la reverrait pas de sitôt. Elle remonta tout aussi lentement à la salle commune, et prétexta ne pas avoir faim lorsqu'elle croisa la majorité des Gryffondors qui descendait dîner. Ana se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et laissa couler une larme. Plusieurs élèves la virent, ais aucun ne s'arrêta. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'elle était seule. Elle resta dix bonnes minutes sans bouger sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Elle se coucha ensuite et s'endormit avant que Cassandre, Frida et Sarah ne reviennent.

La journée à Pré-au-Lard passa lentement et ne fut pas bien intéressante du point de vue d'Ana. Elle était d'abord restée avec Johnny, jusqu'à trouver une excuse pour éloigner Juliane. Les deux tourtereaux avaient disparus et Juliane s'était plongée dans une discussion endiablée sur le Quidditch avec les Maraudeurs, qu'elles avaient retrouvés aux Trois-Balais.

Ana lui avait dit qu'elle sortait prendre l'air et Juliane avait vaguement fait un geste qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Ana avait ensuite flâné et lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Juliane, deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours plongée dans sa discussion.

La jeune fille était ressortie et s'était posée en amont du village. Elle regardait les nuages, en pensant à la vie qu'elle menait. Son seul ami s'éloignait de plus en plus au fil des jours, parce qu'il s'était prit dans les filets de l'amour. Charles et elle étaient fâché, et lorsqu'elle réentendait ses paroles, elle doutait que ça s'arrange. Ses autres prétendus amis, n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elle le désirait, et elle voulut rentrer chez elle pour retrouver sa mère.

Une bise insidieuse, fit frissonner Ana, qui se releva. Devant elle, le village s'agitait d'une joyeuse effervescence. Sentant sa peine remontée, elle décida de rentrer. Qui s'en soucierait après tout ? Elle croisa Cassandre, qui s'étonna de la voir déjà rentrer. Elle remarqua les larmes dans les yeux d'ana et lui proposa de rentrer avec elle.

- Non merci. Amuse-toi Cassandre. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Parfaitement.

- Bon. A plus tard, alors.

- A plus tard.

Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, Ana s'installa devant son écritoire et prit sa plume.

« Maman,

La vie au château devient de plus insupportable au fil des jours.

Tu te rappelle lorsque je t'ai révélé les paroles de Sirius Black ?

Elles me hantent jour et nuit, et hier je me suis disputé avec Charles. Il m'aime, tu sais. Mais moi je ne veux pas lui mentir. Et il s'est vexé.

J'ai du mal à rester calme et impassible. J'aimerais rentrer mais je ne peux pas. Ces derniers temps, je passe mon temps à pleurer.

Même Johnny n'est plus là. Je ne lui en veux pas, il aime et je n'ai pas à l'en blâmer. C'est juste que je me retrouve seule. Et je dois dire que je suis complètement désespérée.

Et les autres… ma foi les autres. Ils sont gentils mais ne sont pas là quand j'en ai besoin. Heureusement il y a Cassandre. Elle est gentille et c'est peut être la sule qui remarque mon malaise. Mais je me refuse à l'ennuyer.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de trop, maman. Je m'en remettrai, comme toujours. Ne t'alarme pas.

Je me sens déjà plus légère de m'être confiée à toi.

Je t'aime maman. Prends bien soin de toi.

Ana. »

La jeune fille relut sa lettre, puis grimaça. Si réellement elle envoyait ça, sa mère débarquerait hors d'elle, et la retirerait de l'établissement. Elle exigerait son changement de maison, et jetterait des sorts à quiconque s'approcherait d'elle. Ana chiffonna le morceau de papier et le jeta à terre. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et écrit à nouveau, contenant sa détresse. Elle monta dans la volière et donna sa lettre à un hibou. Elle le regarda disparaître dans l'immensité du ciel. Puis elle finit tous ses devoirs. Ensuite, n'ayant plus rien à faire elle monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec son matériel de dessin et croqua le paysage.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les professeurs raccompagnaient les élèves au château. Les Maraudeurs avaient quittés à regret les Trois-Balais, mais continuaient de discuter avec Juliane. Ils retrouvèrent Johnny et Julie main dans la main. Johnny fron4a les sourcils.

- Et Ana ? Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Juliane. Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait prendre l'air et elle n'est pas revenu.

- Bah, elle sera bien rentrée, assura Sirius.

- Pas sûr Black, pas sûr.

- Comment elle était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Plutôt normale, j'ai trouvé.

- Moi elle m'avait l'ait un peu triste, fit Peter.

- Cassandre ! cria Johnny qui venait de l'apercevoir.

Il courut vers elle lui agrippa le bras.

- Tu as vu Ana ? demanda Johnny avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Elle est rentré peu après midi. Elle pleurait, mais elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle avait.

- Oh mon dieu !

Abandonnant sa nouvelle petite amie, et les maraudeurs Johnny entama une course endiablée vers le château.

- A votre avis, c'est grave ? demanda Peter.

- Il vaudrait mieux le suivre, répondit seulement Julie.

Ils se mirent à courir derrière Johnny. Le garçon, entrait dans le château et grimpa les escaliers en poussant tous ceux qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il s'arrêta essoufflé et cria le nom de son amie, en vain.

Les jumelles Weasley et les Maraudeurs arrivèrent et la cherchèrent eux-aussi.

- Je vais voir dans les dortoirs, s'écria Julie.

- Je viens avec toi, fit sa sœur.

Malheureusement, après avoir épluché toute la salle commune, ils ne trouvèrent pas trace d'Ana. Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre et shouta dans une boule de papier. Il la ramassa et la montrant aux personnes présents demanda

- Est ce que c'est à quelqu'un ?

Les élèves le regardèrent et secouèrent négativement la tête. Il défroissa le papier et lut.

- C'est une lettre d'Ana ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention de Johnny.

Ce dernier accourut et lui prit le morceau de parchemin des mains.

- C'est pas possible ! murmura-t-il.

Johnny passa la lettre à Remus qui s'approchait. Le parchemin passa de main en main. Johnny effondré dans un fauteuil, tentait de réfléchir. Sirius reprit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche.

- Il faut la retrouver, fit James décidé.

- Evidemment, mais comment ? Elle a dû éviter tout le monde.

- Où a-t-elle l'habitude d'aller ? demanda Julie.

- Elle va souvent dehors pour dessiner, dit Johnny.

- Moi je ne l'a vois jamais en dehors des cours et des repas, fit Peter.

- S'il faut chercher tous les recoins de la cour et du terrain de Quiddictch, on va y mettre le temps, remarqua Juliane.

- On va la chercher, dit Johnny en se levant, et je ne dormirai pas tant que je en l'aurais pas retrouver.

- Eh ben, dis donc ! s'exclama James.

- Si Ana écrit quelque chose comme ça, fit-il en montrant la poche de Sirius, c'est que c'est grave. Si elle l'avait vraiment envoyé à sa mère, elle aurait pu débarquer et massacrer tous ceux qui oseraient toucher un cheveu de sa fille.

- Wouah !

Johnny ne répondit pas et sortit.

- On devrait se séparer, proposa Remus.

- Moi je vais aller voir le terrain de Quidditch avec Juliane, fit James, on en connaît tous les recoins.

- Je vais rejoindre Johnny, décida Julie.

- Nous trois on va chercher dans le château au cas où.

- D'accord.

Peter descendit vers la Grande Salle, Remus se dirigea vers les niveaux inférieurs et Sirius entreprit de la chercher en montant vers le sommet du château. Il monta bientôt dans la tour d'astronomie, mais ne vit personne. Il allait s'en aller quand un bruit retint son attention au dessus de sa tête. Il monta sur le toit et découvrit Ana, endormit à quelques centimètres du bord, des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Il voulut redescendre pour avertir tout le monde, mais il eut soudain peur qu'elle ne tombe s'il partait. Il s'accroupit vers elle et lui effleura la joue. Ana ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Sirius.

- Réveilles-toi Ana, chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Si tu restes si près du bord, tu vas finit pas tomber.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je te cherchais. Comme d'ailleurs Hooch et les filles Weasley.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius rit, en comprenant qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai rarement vu Hooch aussi affolé.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils te cherchent tous.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne me voie pas pendant toute une soirée.

- Peut-être mais il a commencé à s'inquiéter quand tu ne revenais pas de Pré-au-Lard. Et puis une certaine lettre, continua-t-il en sortant le morceau de parchemin de sa poche, a fini de le rendre hystérique. Sa petite amie Weasley en était presque jalouse.

- Il sort avec…, mais comment as-tu trouvé cette lettre.

- Elle traînait par terre.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Je suppose que tu sais que c'est un cri du cœur cette lettre. Et tout est vrai. Il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Ce que je comprends pas c'est que c'était pareil avant. Mais j'étais moins affectée. C'est peut être à cause de toi. Peut être pas. Et Charles…

Sirius serra le poing, mais ne dit rien.

- Il ne veux plus me voir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu sais on devrait redescendre. Les autres te cherchent toujours.

- Je ne veux pas redescendre. Je suis bien ici.

- Je vais quand même dire aux autres que je t'ai retrouvé.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Ils s'inquiètent tous, tu sais.

- J'ai peur, Sirius. Peur que si je me retrouve seule à nouveau, je ne saute de cette tour. Je ne le veux pas, mais mon désespoir pourrait reprendre le dessus.

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtises, Ana.

- Sirius !

La voix brisée d'Ana stoppa nette Sirius. Il regarda par dessus son épaule. Ana pleurait à nouveau. Il descendit encore une marche, puis prit par le remord, il remonta et s'assit vers Ana.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les recherches avaient cessées et tout le monde regardait Johnny au bord des larmes dans son fauteuil. Julie lui tenait la main, et les autres le regardaient sans oser parler. Seul Sirius manquait, et James et Remus s'en inquiétaient un peu. Il aurait dû être revenu. Se mordant les doigts et se rongeant les ongles, ils attendaient en regardant l'horloge, s'agaçant que les secondes ne défilât pas plus vite. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et chacun retint son souffle. Sirius avança portant Ana, endormie, dans ses bras. Johnny se rua sur lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche Sirius l'arrêta.

- Chut ! Elle dort !

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Julie.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ? le fustigea Johnny.

- Elle ne voulait pas descendre d'elle même, et ne voulait pas rester seule.

- Tu aurais pu l'ensorceler, fit remarquer Peter.

Le regard haineux que lui lança Johnny lui fit clairement comprendre que son idée était mauvaise.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_C'est tout mignon la fin n'est ce pas ?_

_Enfin ce n'est que mon humble avis._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous!!_

_Avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre à une question que m'a posée vitalyn:_

_En effet si les Maraudeurs avaient utilisé leur carte, ils auraient retrouvés Ana beaucoup plus facilement. Oui, mais...erh... j'avais completement oublié l'existance de cette fichue carte. Et puis il faudra avouer que s'ils avaient tous débarqués là-haut, ça aurait été bien. Ou alors si c'est Johnny qui l'avait ramené dans ses bras, non?_

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre 5_

Ana se réveilla le dimanche matin, avec un vide au fond de la poitrine. Elle ne se souvenait pas être revenue dans son dortoir. Cassandre, Frida et Sarah étaient assise sur le lit en face d'elle et l'enveloppaient d'un regard bienveillant et chaleureux..

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, sourit Cassandre.

- Je ne me souviens pas être revenue ici.

- Ben tu dormais quand Sirius Black t'a ramené, rougit Sarah.

- Il m'a… ramené, déglutit Ana.

- Oui, mais c'est nous qui t'avons monté ici et couché, précisa Frida.

- C'est gentil, sourit Ana.

- Tu devrais aller te laver, ça te ferait du bien, conseilla Cassandre.

Ana les regarda l'une après l'autre, et se leva en souriant. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains en titubant un peu.

Après avoir réfléchi tout le temps que dura sa douche, Ana décida que, même si elle n'avait aucune envie de descendre dans la salle commune, elle devait remercier Sirius. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et descendit. Johnny lui sauta littéralement dessus, suivi de très près par Julie.

- Tu nous as fichu une de ses frousses ! la sermonna-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai bien cru que Johnny n'allait jamais s'en remettre, soupira Julie en lui adressant un sourire angélique.

- Félicitations à vous deux, se contenta de répondre Ana.

- Comme si tu n'y étais pour rien !

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger.

Elle les laissa seuls, et marcha droit sur les Maraudeurs. Remus se leva aussitôt, soucieux. Ana sourit et il se rassit. Elle pensa à cet instant que Sirius n'était pas le seul à mériter des remerciements.

- Bonjour les gars, les apostropha-t-elle.

- Salut Ana.

- Content de te voir.

- Merci. Je suis venue vous remercier pour hier soir. Surtout toi Sirius.

- Oh, y'a pas de quoi.

- Ne mens pas. J'ai bien vu que tu aurais préféré partir avant. Et puis Frida et Sarah m'ont dit que tu m'avais p… ramené jusqu'à la salle commune. Donc, merci beaucoup. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Et j'aurais fait quoi ? Je t'aurais laissé là-haut ? Toute seule alors que tu menaçais de te jeter dans le vide ?

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit ça, Sirius, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, peut-être.

- Je dormais, reprit Ana, tu aurais très bien pu.

- Et tu te serais réveillé seule, sur un toit avec des courbatures partout. Et l'impression que personne ne t'aime. Je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Mais on dirait que ça te dérange que je t'ai porté.

- Non, pas du tout. J'en suis heureuse au contraire, fit-elle en jetant des coups d'yeux autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'as pas l'air convaincue.

- Comprends-moi je tiens à garder ma tête. Or si la moitié des Gryffondors m'a vu… dans tes bras, je ne suis pas sûre de la garder longtemps.

Pour le coup, les Maraudeurs, hurlèrent de rire. Ana déglutit, embarrassée. Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Etait-ce elle qui ne comprenait pas les garçons, ou eux qui rigolaient pour n'importe quoi ?

- Donc, tu aurais préféré passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

- Sauf si tu m'assures que le spectacle n'a pas eut trop de spectateurs.

- Alors soit rassurée, la plupart dormait.

- D'accord. Merci encore.

Elle leur tourna le dos, tandis qu'ils repartaient sur leur rire. Ana grimpa les marches menant au dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait eut de la chance que personne d'autres n'ait vu son « voyage » dans les bras de Sirius. Cassandre revint de la volière, les yeux plongés dans une longue lettre. Elle s'arrêta devant Ana, et lui tendit une lettre avec un petit sourire. Puis elle se replongea toute entière dans sa lettre, et n'accorda plus d'importance à ce qui l'entourait. Ana regarda la lettre sous toutes ses coutures, bien qu'un seul coup d'œil lui ait indiqué qu'elle venait de sa mère. Elle remarqua finalement un tremblement dans l'adresse, et un coin de l'enveloppe corné. Maladresse de hibou ? Elle en doutait. Sa mère devait être hystérique. Elle ouvrit la lettre, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'apprendre que sa mère, si elle se résignait à attendre les prochaines vacances pour la faire rentrer, voulait absolument la voir avant. Elle avait envoyé une missive à Dumbledore, et affirmait qu'un seul mot d'Ana et elle serait transférer à Serdaigle. Que la compagnie y était tellement plus lucrative pour elle, et qu'elle saurait se faire des amis parmi les érudits. Ana soupira. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor, étant la première de sa famille à y aller, elle voulait y rester. Et ce n'était une petite divagation d'une nuit, qui y changerait quelque chose. Cette manie de sa mère de la muter !

Par la suite, Amély McGill s'affolait de plus en plus. Ana sourit tristement : heureusement qu'elle avait ménagé ses propos.

On frappa à la porte, et après un bref regard vers Cassandre, Ana se leva pour ouvrir.

- Salut ! lança Juliane.

- Salut.

- Ma sœur, me fait dire que Johnny veut te voir.

- J'arrive.

Ana posa sa lettre sur son lit, et descendit vers Johnny. Il était mi-amusé, mi-perplexe. Ana s'approcha et leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai reçu ça, ce matin.

Il tendit une lettre à la jeune fille. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture.

- Ma mère ? Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Lis-là.

- Johnny, j'ai reçu une lettre alarmiste de ma fille. Elle fait entre-autre mention que trop occuper à courir après une fille, tu la délaisse. Ceci est inadmissible ! Ne penses-tu pas que l'amitié est plus fort que l'amour ? Dois-je venir moi-même t'inculquer ces principes. Ma fille n'est pas un jouet jeune homme. Je te tiendrais personnellement responsable si jamais elle me renvoie une pareille lettre. Et je peux t'assurer que je saurais m'occuper de ton cas. Veille sur elle, comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, elle est fragile et… Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je lise la suite, si ?

- Non. Mais pour le reste…

- Elle n'aurait pas dû t'envoyer une telle lettre. Ignore-la, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre, Elle ne risque pas de venir ?

- Je l'en dissuaderai.

- Tu ne devrais pas prévenir Sirius ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Dans la lettre que tu ne lui a pas envoyé, tu as mentionné son nom. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait dans la deuxième, mais si c'est le cas, je crains qu'il ne reçoive lui aussi une lettre.

- Merde !

Ana se précipita vers la banquette où les quatre garçons étaient encore assis. Elle se prit les pieds, buta dans une table, poussa un juron et s'étala de tout son long à quelques mètres d'eux. Peter amenait plusieurs lettres et tendit avec un sourire teinté de peur, une enveloppe rouge à Sirius. Une gueulante ! Ana écarquilla les yeux, et regarda impuissante le jeune homme prendre l'enveloppe. Pourquoi ne se levait-elle pas ? Elle poussa sur ses jambes et se remit debout. Elle eut juste le temps de crier un non tonitruant avant que Sirius et les autres ne s'enferment dans leur dortoir.

Des cris s'échappèrent de la chambre, où les Maraudeurs s'étaient enfermés. Sitôt le silence revenu, Ana se carapata le plus loin possible. Ils sortirent un peu rouge de leur chambre, et Sirius demanda où était Ana. Deux filles montrèrent la porte de la salle par laquelle Ana venait de disparaître. Sirius et James lui coururent après à grands cris, tandis que le reste de la salle les regardait passer la porte, bouche-bée. Ils rattrapèrent Ana très vite, et l'obligèrent à s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi tu fuis ? demanda Sirius.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû.

- C'était en effet osé, confirma James. Ta mère est… plutôt susceptible te concernant.

- N'est ce pas ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'inquiète.

- Mais tu lui as dit quoi ? Parce qu'elle m'a passé un savon !

- Je sui désolée, réitéra la jeune fille. Je lui avais résumé dans une autre lettre ce que tu avais dit de moi. Et dans celle-ci j'ai dit que tes paroles continuaient de s'insinuer en moi, et me faisait pleurer de rage et de désespoir.

- Tant que ça !

- Oublie la gueulante, Sirius. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

- Tu n'as pas dit hanter ? demanda James perplexe.

- Si réellement j'avais envoyé cette lettre à ma mère, vous seriez morts. C'est pourquoi j'en ai écrit une deuxième où je modérais mes propos.

- C'est gentil, merci. Imagine Cornedrue, si lorsqu'elle se modère ça a de telles conséquences, si elle ne se modère pas…

- Ne te moque pas Sirius, se renfrogna Ana.

- Excuse-moi, mais je viens de me faire engueuler par quelqu'un que je connais même pas et je n'ai pas encore déjeuné.

- Je sais. J'ai voulu te prévenir, mais cette saleté de table m'a fait tomber ! Si j'étais arrivé à temps, tu n'aurais jamais ouvert cette… lettre. Elle t'a dit quoi ? osa tout de même demander Ana.

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- D'accord. Heu… je vais aller manger, vous venez ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit James retenant difficilement un sourire.

- A moins que vous ne vouliez attendre Remus et Peter.

- Je vais les chercher, s'empressa de dire Sirius.

Ana observa James et comprit que si Sirius n'avait pas envie d'en parler, James, lui, en mourrait d'envie. Elle rit silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent presque les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Ana s'assit et commença à manger.

Sirius réalisa, alors qu'il descendait en compagnie de ses deux amis, qu'il n'était pas vraiment judicieux, même pas judicieux du tout, de laisser James tout seul avec Ana. Il descendit les dernières marches en courant, et déboula dans la Grande Salle, hors d'haleine. Les quelques élèves présents le regardèrent, étonnés. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et se rua vers James, qui était innocemment penché vers Ana et parlait à voix basse en riant.

- James ! Sale traitre !

- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé avec une moue totalement innocente.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Moi ? Rien. Enfin Sirius, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, James. Je te connais trop bien.

- Je…, commença Ana.

- Tu vas encore me dire que tu es désolée ? attaqua Sirius. Ben c'est pas la peine ! Tu veux absolument savoir ? Ta mère m'a traité de sale gamin au sang pur, et m'a formellement interdit de t'adresser la parole, et de me tenir à moins de cinq mètre de toi. Ce que maintenant je vais faire ! Je ne toucherai plus la fille à sa maman, contente ?

- Il faisait semblant Sirius ! Il ne m'avait rien dit. C'était pour te faire enrager. Mais puisque tu ne veux plus ni me parler ni me toucher, et bien je m'en vais.

L'accès de colère de Sirius retomba aussi sec, quand il comprit que James n'avait rien dit. Réalisant du même coup qu'il avait, à nouveau, blessée Ana, il essaya de la retenir.

- Dois-je vous rappelez monsieur, que vous ne devez ni me parler, ni m'approchez ?

- Et bien va ! Après tout qu'et ce que ça peux me faire ? répondit Sirius, à son tour blessé par les paroles d'Ana.

- Tu y as été un peu fort, non ?

- C'est ça prends sa défense ! Tu as vu comme elle m'a répondu.

- C'est sûr, j'aurais pas aimé. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai raison.

- Ben si maintenant faut qu'on fasse ce qui est bien ! On n'est pas sorti !

Ana énervée s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de se calmer en respirant lentement. Elle avait chaud. L'exercice ne marchait pas. D'habitude dans ses cas là, elle allait à la bibliothèque et dessinait. Mais pourrait-elle dessiner sans penser à Charles ? Il le faudrait ! Elle n'allait pas se priver de sa distraction pour lui. Et puis elle n'avait pas le choix. Ramassant ses affaires, elle courut dehors. Elle franchit la porte au galop et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle rentra de plein fouet dans une masse assez compacte, qui étouffa un cri de douleur. Ana et la personne, car il s'agissait bien de quelqu'un, tombèrent et roulèrent en bas des escaliers. S'écrasant en bas des marches, Ana ouvrit les yeux. Elle soupira et se releva en contemplant sa victime. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi parmi tous les élèves présents fallait-il qu'elle rentre dans le ventre de Charles ?

- Ana ! fit ce dernier exaspéré.

- Vraiment, je suis désolée Charles.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Je viens de finir de manger, là !

- J'étais pressée…

- Tu allais sans doute rejoindre ton cher Black !

- Pas du tout ! Je le méprise !

- C'est drôle tu me dis chaque fois la même chose, mais je te vois toujours vers lui !

- C'est parce que tu n'es jamais là quand on s'engueule.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait courir ainsi ?

- Tu me le demande en tant qu'ami ou accusateur ?

- EX-ami. Et puis je te le demande comme victime.

- J'allais dessiner.

- Ah oui, le dessin.

- Je suis désolée Charles, et je n'ai rien à ajouter. Bonne journée.

Ana partit d'un pas rapide. Si elle ne l'avait pas laissé paraître, l'insistance ave laquelle Charles avait prononcé le « ex », l'avait meurtrie. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle jugea qu'elle ne le pourrait pas en étant à la bibliothèque, et changea de destination. Mieux valait un coin tranquille dehors.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit dans l'herbe à quelques mètres du stade de Quidditch, Ana sortit ses affaires. Mais elle esquissa à peine un trait avant de sombrer. Une larme vint mouiller sa feuille, puis deux, puis tant qu'elle laissa échapper une plainte.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir Ana, nous savons que tu n'as pas d'ami. »

« Ana chérie, je sais que tu ne t'entends pas avec les gens de ta maison. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à Serdaigle. Là, au moins, tu auras des amis. »

« Ex-ami »

« Personne ne t'aime ! C'est pour ça que ton père est parti ! Il avait trop honte ! »

Ana se réveilla en sueur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai, s'évertua-t-elle à dire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant un instant ce qu'elle faisait ici, puis fut prise d'un mal de tête. Ça y est : elle avait pleuré jusqu'à en avoir un mal de crâne abominable, puis s'était endormie, de guerre lasse. Elle s'allongea par terre et regarda les nuages, le temps que son cerveau se porte mieux. Puis elle prit sa feuille de canson et la regarda ne sachant qu'y dessiner. Finalement, elle n'avait plus envie de dessiner. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était une épaule amie, pour déverser sa détresse. Pourquoi tout avait resurgi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation étrange de fatalité ? Qui lui avait dit que s'était bien beau de se faire des amis, mais qu'il fallait encore savoir les garder ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, et pourtant elle était sûre que quelqu'un lui avait dit. Elle l'avait entendu peu après s'être endormie. Il n'y avait personne. Troublée, elle entra dans la salle commune. Il y régnait une agitation digne des jours de fêtes. Sans s'en préoccuper, Ana monta dans son dortoir. Elle y resta près de deux heures, à lire et relire la lettre de sa mère.

Cassandre aidée de Frida, l'obligea à descendre à l'heure du déjeuner. Ana mangea peu, et n'écouta pas cassandre qui se forçait à faire la conversation, mais prit bonne note des efforts de la jeune fille. Elle remarqua cependant que Sirius l'ignorait royalement. Trop royalement même puisque ses trois acolytes ne cessaient de lancer des regards désespérés à la jeune fille. Ana quitta la table parmi les dernières. Elle ne vit pas que dès qu'elle fut levée, le directeur en fit de même et la suivit.

- Ana ? Puis-je te parler un instant ? demanda-t-il quand il l'eut rejointe.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

- Suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Ana entra dans le bureau du directeur à sa suite. Elle remarqua qu'il était toujours dans le même état que la dernière fois, qu'elle y était montée. Dumbledore l'a fit s'asseoir en face de lui. La jeune fille jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Le directeur lui sourit et mit une enveloppe sur la table avant de parler.

- Ana, j'ai reçu ce matin…

- C'est la lettre de ma mère, je sais.

Dumbledore sourit un peu plus.

- En effet. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle me dit ?

- Non, mais je pense en savoir assez. Vous savez mon ami Johnny en a reçu une aussi. Et aussi Sirius Black. Mais, lui c'était une gueulante.

- J'ai eut vent de cette anecdote, en effet.

- Je suppose que c'est du contenu de cette lettre que vous voulez me parler.

- Oui. Ta mère me demande de veiller sur toi…

- N'en faites rien. J'étais désespérée quand j'ai écrit cette lettre à ma mère, et elle s'est affolée plus que de raison. Je sais qu'elle rêve de me voir à Serdaigle, mais je pense que si le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons.

- Voilà un beau discours. Mais es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Absolument. Et au risque de vous paraître impolie, j'aimerais que ce sujet ne soit plus abordé, finit Ana un ton plus bas.

- Et bien je crois que tout a été dit. Tu peux retourner à tes affaires.

- Bonne journée monsieur.

- A toi aussi.

Ana sortit et ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait envie d'aller nulle part. En outre rester devant le bureau de Dumbledore, n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose non plus. Elle déambula sans savoir où ses pieds la menaient. Elle croisa un élève et le salua sans vraiment y faire attention. L'élève en question se figea et se tourna vers Ana. La jeune fille s'arrêta se sentant fixée.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as salué ? demanda Severus Rogue.

- Je sais pas. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ouais ben évite de faire des trucs aussi stupides !

- Saluer quelqu'un n'est pas stupide, même si cette personne nous est étrangère.

- Vous êtes tous pareils, vous autres Gryffondors ! Vous voulez absolument avoir le dernier mot.

Ana serra les poings. Ce n'était le moment de se battre. Elle essaya de canaliser la colère qui montait en elle. Sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle se retourna et continua son chemin.

Rogue lui lança plusieurs insultes, qu'elle préféra oublier sitôt entendu, et le laissa seul à jurer. Elle croisa les Maraudeurs au détour d'un couloir, et Sirius s'approcha d'elle assez lentement. Il semblait hésiter.

- Ana, je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser comme ça, ni de traité de… de ce que je t'ai traité.

- N'oublie pas Sirius, cinq mètres !

Le jeune Gryffondor, recula, blessé. Il se retourna vers ses amis, et ils repartirent. Ana les regarda tourner au coin. La culpabilité la rattrapa, et elle eut honte de son comportement. Ana courut à la poursuite de Sirius, et tourna de justesse.

_Deux minutes auparavant_

Les quatre garçons, marchaient plus rapidement que nécessaire. Sirius serrait les poings, excédé. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour se faire pardonner, mais il fallait qu'elle y mette un peu du sien ! Il s'arrêta et s'adossa au mur. Remus lui posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule.

- On n'aurait pas dû la laisser s'échapper comme ça ! s'agaça James.

- C'est vrai. D'habitude on ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, remarqua Peter.

- Oui, mais c'est Ana, fit Remus.

- Et qu'est ce que ça change ? s'enquit Peter.

- Elle m'énerve ! grinça Sirius.

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'une fille te résiste.

- Ta gueule James ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

- Allons Sirius. Si je ne peux même plus me moquer de toi, où va-t-on ?

- A mon avis, Sirius à un faible pour elle, pensa tout haut Remus.

Le jeune Black lança un regard assassin à son ami, qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

- Venez, continuons, fit Peter.

- Il a raison.

Les quatre garçons, se remirent en chemin, sans un mot.

_Présent : peu après midi_

Ana ne trouva personne au détour du premier couloir. Mais où étaient-ils donc ? Elle tourna sec une deuxième fois, et s'écrasa dans le dos de Sirius. Ce dernier, trébucha mais s'agrippa à son voisin pour ne pas tomber. Ana qui n'avait pas eut ce réflexe, s'étala de tout son long au pied du Maraudeur. Les garçons se retournèrent et regardèrent d'un même mouvement, Ana. La jeune fille s'empourpra. Elle se releva dignement, et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais, je dois arrêter, mais toute cette histoire me monte à la tête. Ça n'excuse en rien ma conduite, mais veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, murmura Remus à l'oreille de son ami.

Sirius ne sembla pas décidé pour autant. Il laissa le doute planer une bonne minute, puis regardant à son tour Ana, il lui sourit.

- C'est d'accord, mais promets-moi de ne plus t'excuser quinze fois, de ne plus monter sur tes grands chevaux dès que je dis quelque chose de travers, d'être gentille avec mes amis, de ne plus jamais parler à Winslet, de ne plus t'enfermer sur la tour d'astronomie toute seule, de ne plus te barrer sans qu'on sache où tu es…

- Tu crois pas que tu m'en demande trop ? rigola Ana.

- Tu veux que je te pardonne, oui ou non ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Alors respecte les clauses.

- J'essaierai. Tu avais fini ?

- Non, mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Oui chef, bien chef.

Ana fit une révérence excessive et s'éloigna à reculons. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. A peine les eut-elle quitté que Lucius Malefoy l'agrippa par le col, et la colla contre le mur.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Lucius, je suis pressée, tenta-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Tu vas souffrir McGill. Pour ce que tu m'as fais.

Lucius sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa contre la gorge de sa victime. IL ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort, quand des pas se firent entendre non loin. Il lâcha vivement la jeune fille, et rangea sa baguette.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. La prochaine fois, tu n'y échapperas pas ! susurra-t-il avant de s'évaporer.

Ana regarda le garçon de Poufsouffle planté devant elle, un gâteau à moitié englouti dans la bouche, qui venait de la sauver. Il la regardait aussi, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Merci, souffla Ana.

Puis elle partit en courant. Le garçon avala difficilement sa bouchée de gâteau et suivit des yeux la jeune fille.

- De rien, répondit-il alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Ana, prit toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas croiser le jeune Malefoy seule. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient plus ou moins accepté, et elle se faisait une joie de rester avec eux. Autant parce qu'elle les appréciait que parce que Johnny avait beaucoup moins de temps à lui accorder. Elle essayait de ne pas en tenir compte, mais les têtes à têtes avec son meilleur ami lui manquaient. Elle vaquait donc en remontant à son dortoir après le dîner, ses pensées tournées vers Johnny, quand elle se retrouva face à Lucius Malefoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?  
C'est vrai que c'est un peu sadique de couper à ce moment-là, mais sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long.  
Et puis ça entretient le suspens.  
Mais je vous rassure, vu comme je suis partie, le prochain chapite ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à ariver.  
NE DEVRAIT, parce que comme chacun le sait malheuresement, c'est bientôt la rentrée.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme je l'avais presque promis, j'ai fait vite!_

_J'ai eut pitié de vous, je suis gentille, hein?_

_Allez, bone lecture!_

_Chapitre 6_

La promesse de Lucius lui revenant en tête, Ana tenta de fuir. Il la retint par la manche et la coinça entre lui et le mur.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ?

Ana secoua la tête.

- Tu va souffrir McGill.

- Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être gentil ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit-il dans un sourire sadique.

- Tu devrais essayer.

- Pas avec toi McGill. Surtout depuis que ton cher et tendre n'est plus là pour toi.

- Johnny n'a jamais été mon cher et tendre !

- Laisse-moi en douter. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais remarqué comme tu t'éclipsais avec lui, en souriant pour vous enfermer dans une salle abandonnée ?

Ana se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu répondre, lui jeter quelque chose à la figure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout son esprit se rebellait. Elle ne voulait pas que Lucius sache. Ça lui aurait pourtant évité des problèmes, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que cet être infâme, connaisse ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sa vie privée. Elle regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux, le narguant. Lucius la lâcha et sortit sa baguette.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, Lucius.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en supplie.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui, pleura Ana.

- Quelle sincérité, fit-il ironique.

La jeune fille était tombée à genoux, et cachait son visage dans ses mains. Lucius rigolait à pleine dents. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et lança un Doloris sur Ana. La jeune fille cria, pour la plus grande joie du Serpentard. Elle jeta un regard plein d'orgueil à son bourreau et refoula ses cris. Il leva sa baguette et s'adressa à la jeune fille :

- Je vais à mon tour être sincère. Tu ne mourras, je te le promets.

Il repartit de son rire cruel et envoya un nouveau Doloris. Ana se tordit à nouveau de douleur, mais serra les dents, et ne laissa aucun son s'échapper. Impressionné, Lucius coupa le lien, et la dévisagea. La jeune fille en profita pour prendre sa baguette.

- Tu crois pourvoir t'en sortir ? demanda Lucius à qui ce geste n'avait pas échappé. Je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps !

Il s'apprêtait à faire souffrir une troisième fois la jeune fille, mais au lieu de cela, sa baguette resta en l'air. Il sourit.

- C'est des sorts aussi minables que tu veux sauver ta peau ?

Il récupéra sa baguette, mais lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux à l'endroit était Ana quelques secondes plus tôt, elle n'était plus là.

La jeune fille avait profité de l'inattention de son adversaire pour ramper comme elle le pouvait jusqu'au couloir suivant. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps au Serpentard pour la retrouver, mais elle profita de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle. Tout son corps hurlait sa souffrance. Elle s'accrocha au mur et tenta de se relever. Lucius n'allait pas tarder. Elle longea le mur en boitillant. Derrière elle Lucius la regardait, baguette pointée sur elle. Il attendait. Il aimait la voir souffrir, essayer de s'enfuir. Il étouffa un rire, et Ana tourna la tête vers lui. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper, la jeune fille se laissa glisser à terre.

- Fais ce que bon te semble, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Tu n'accepterais pas mes excuses.

- Un Malefoy ne pardonne pas.

- Pardon Lucius.

- Tais-toi !

- J'ai toujours eut peur de toi. Laisse-moi partir, supplia-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Jamais !

Lucius, les yeux emplis de haine tendit pour la quatrième fois consécutive sa baguette vers Ana. Elle ne retint pas ses cris, et lorsque le Serpentard s'arrêta, elle se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même, incapable de faire un geste de plus, elle pleura. Lucius partit la tête haute. Il était vengé. Ana avait mal, trop mal pour penser, trop mal pour parler. Elle resta allongée en plein milieu du couloir jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Personne n'était venu. Quand la douleur se fut assez estompée pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir, Ana avait pensé que le Serpentard avait dû jeter un sort, pour que personne ne la retrouve.

Elle se releva, vacillante. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eut aussi mal. Les yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs, et la bouche pâteuse, Ana avança. Elle ne se rappelait pas où elle était. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son sens de l'orientation, elle était proche des cachots. Elle aurait pu ne pas s'y attarder, mais une pièce éclairée, attira son attention. Elle s'approcha donc et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était une toute petite salle, les murs couverts d'étagères, remplies de fioles plus ou moins grandes. Au centre une table, croulant sous les parchemins, et les instruments. Le sol était poussiéreux, et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ce qui semblait être une carafe. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait vraiment soif. Prudemment Ana entra, regardant bien de chaque coté s'il personne n'arrivait. Elle porta la carafe à son nez, et renifla. Le liquide était orangé, et sentait la citrouille bien qu'un peu vieille. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et commença à boire. Tout se passa alors très vite. Alors que le liquide touchait ses lèvres, quelqu'un derrière elle cria. Le liquide se révéla avoir un goût horrible, mais paniquée Ana en but encore plusieurs goulées. La personne qui avait crié, lui arracha la carafe des mains, et cria encore. La vue de la jeune fille se troubla et ses yeux se fermèrent sur la vue de Severus Rogue lui criant dessus.

Le jeune Serpentard affolé et énervé, regarda la jeune fille évanouie à ses pieds. Pourquoi était-elle entrée ? Et puis pourquoi trainait-elle dans le coin ? Il se souvenait d'elle. Elle l'avait salué une semaine plus tôt. Et par Merlin, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de boire à cette carafe ? C'est pourtant évident que ce n'était pas du jus de citrouille ! Et lui qui voulait finir son expérience aujourd'hui ! Il ne pouvait plus ! Non seulement il allait devoir prévenir l'infirmière, mais en plus cette sotte avait renversé la majeur partie de sa solution d'œil de varron par terre. Il n'en avait plus assez pour continuer.

Bien qu'ayant mauvais fond, Severus fit un effort de bonté et grimpa jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il réveilla Mme Pomfresh et lui expliqua la situation. La vieille sorcière fronça les sourcils et lui demanda avec reproche pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmené jusqu'ici. Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, et l'infirmière soupira.

Severus serra les dents. Non seulement, il avait fait un effort pour chercher du secours, mais il aurait fallu en plus qu'il la porte ? Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches il mena l'infirmière jusqu'à son repaire. La vieille femme étouffa un cri en voyant Ana effondrée, la carafe encore en main. Elle fit léviter la jeune fille et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, non sans avoir ordonné au jeune Serpentard d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Cassandre se réveilla tôt. Elle s'était couchée tôt et ne s'était donc pas inquiétée de l'absence d'Ana. Elle se leva, et parut surprise qu'elle soit déjà levée. La Grande Salle n'avait pas encore ouverte, et elle décida de se mettre en quête de son amie. Elle descendit à la salle commune, et commença à paniquer en ne la trouvant pas. Les événements des dernières semaines lui revinrent en tête, et se rua dans la chambre de Johnny, affolée. Le Gryffondor, fut d'abord surpris de trouver une fille dans sa chambre, et garda pudiquement sa couverture contre lui. Ne s'y attardant pas Cassandre, exposa ses doutes.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda alors Johnny.

- Non ! paniqua-t-elle. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, et je ne la trouve pas ce matin.

- Je ne pense qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Elle avait l'air heureuse des derniers temps.

Cassandre se calma, et réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre de quatre garçons, et qu'elle était en chemise de nuit. Elle rougit et bafouilla des excuses avant de s'en aller, honteuse.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les Maraudeurs trouvèrent la salle commune, en pleine ébullition. Irrités de ne pas en connaître la raison, James et Sirius se renfrognèrent, tandis que Remus allait demander. Il revint vers ses amis, l'air soucieux.

- Ana est à l'infirmerie. Elle s'est intoxiquée apparemment.

- C'est vrai ? Comment elle a fait ?

- J'en sais pas plus que toi James. Un coup de Rogue, je crois.

- Je vais te me le !…

- Calme-toi Sirius !

- Venez on va manger, décida Peter.

L'infirmerie fut pleine de visiteurs tout le long de la convalescence d'Ana. A tel point d'ailleurs que Mme Pomfresh fut obligée de jeter dehors tous ceux qui se présentaient pour la voir. C'était dommage, mais ce n'était qu'une intoxication alimentaire. Bien sûr elle avait avalé une quantité phénoménale de solution d'œil de varron, et Severus lui en voulait, mais c'était entièrement sa faute. Aussi quand elle reçut la visite de Dumbledore en personne, qui lui annonça que Rogue avait été puni en conséquence, elle protesta. Le directeur lui souhaita un bon rétablissement, puis s'en alla sans l'écouter. Lors de son retour dans la salle commune, le dimanche soir, tout le monde vint voir Ana, à l'exception de James et Sirius. Peter avait hésité puis s'était décidé à suivre Remus et prit de ses nouvelles. Charles la serra dans ses bras, ce qui eut le don de la laisser sans voix.

- J'ai cru te perdre à jamais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ana se dégagea doucement mais fermement. Devant l'incompréhension du septième année, elle soupira.

- Désolée Charles, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous ne sommes plus amis.

Blessé plus qu'il ne voulut le montrer, Charles recula et s'éloigna après une grimace pour contenir sa rage. Johnny accompagna son amie jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir en souriant.

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, dit-il simplement. Bonne nuit.

Remus rejoignit ses amis dans leur dortoir après une ultime partie d'échec. Il avait gagné. Encore, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Quand il franchit la porte, il trouva Sirius en grande conversation avec James.

- Tu comprends toi ?

- Calme-toi Sirius. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne sera jamais plus populaire que nous !

- Ne me dîtes pas, que vous lui en voulez encore ? gronda Remus.

- Pas vraiment, fit James. C'est vrai que ça m'énerve que tout le monde s'inquiète comme ça pour elle. J'ai l'impression que personne ne remarque notre présence quand elle est dans le coin. Mais je ne peux moi-même pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, alors…

- Si je comprends bien, il n'y a que moi pour qui ça sort par les oreilles ! s'énerva Sirius. J'exècre cette façon qu'elle a de capter l'attention, alors qu'elle ne fait rien pour cela ! J'ai tellement envie de l'étrangler !

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui déchirait un oreiller sans s'en rendre compte.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Demain tu te sentiras mieux, conseilla Remus.

- Tu crois ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je l'espère, souffla Remus en se retournant.

- Tu as remarqué aussi qu'elle a parlé à Winslet.

- Et c'est reparti ! soupira James.

- Elle avait promis ! s'exclama le jeune Black.

- Il lui a sauté dessus !

- Elle n'était pas obligée de lui parler !

Remus se glissa sous ses couvertures en riant.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Jalousie ! chantonna ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai rien à lui envier. Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous. A plus tard.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Sauve-toi, rigola James.

Sirius sortit de son dortoir. Il avait effectivement un rendez-vous, mais aucune envie d'y aller. Il était trop énervé pour cela. Néanmoins, après être resté près de dix minutes devant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, à ruminer sa colère, il sortit de la salle commune. Ça lui changerait les idées. Oui, c'était ça. Il allait voir cette fille pour se changer les idées. Quel mal ça pouvait bien faire, après tout ? La fille l'attendait devant sa salle commune. Le jeune homme avança vers elle à grands pas, encore sur les nerfs. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il la détaillait et sa démarche se fit plus lente. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et qu'il la salua, il perdit toute sa hargne, et se fit plus charmeur que jamais.

Le lendemain, Ana se leva tôt pour rattraper une partie des devoirs qu'elle avait à faire. Sirius, flanqué de ses trois acolytes, descendit un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Bonjour, lança gaiement la jeune fille.

Seul Remus lui répondit. Elle releva la tête, surprise. Il la regardait, une grande tristesse au fond des yeux. Sirius et James s'étaient assis, le visage fermé. Ils lançaient des regards noirs dans sa direction. Peter, lui, avait enfoncé la tête dans les épaules et essayait de rester dans l'ombre. Un groupe de filles de première années, descendirent et coururent s'enquirent à nouveau de la santé d'Ana, dès qu'elles la virent. James et Sirius se renfrognèrent davantage, tandis que Remus soupirait.

- Ça vous dirait que je vous raconte tout ça devant le petit déjeuner ? demanda Ana à l'intention des gamines agglutinées autour d'elle.

Elles s'empressèrent d'accepter et Ana se tourna vers Remus pour lui poser la même question. Il fut plus mitigé, mais finalement les Maraudeurs descendirent à leur suite. Remus s'assit en face d'Ana et à coté de Peter. James et Sirius, toujours d'une humeur noire, se contentèrent de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de la jeune fille. Ana essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, et ça l'agaçait. Elle fit abstraction de ses sentiments, et feignit l'engouement devant les regards curieux des fillettes autour d'elle. Elle leur raconta sa mésaventure avec Rogue de long en large, puis partit en direction de son cours de DCFM. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle croisa Malefoy. Ce dernier n'eut même pas un regard pour elle, mais sourit sarcastiquement. Ana baissa les yeux et déguerpit dès qu'il eut franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle arriva parmi les premiers devant la salle de cours, et s'adossa au mur. Son corps entiers était parcouru de frissons. Malgré son séjour à l'infirmerie, sa peau se souvenait trop bien de l'horreur que lui avait fait subir le Serpentard. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle s'appliqua à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Ça va Ana ? s'enquit Cassandre.

- Ouais, ça va passer.

- Tu te défiles toujours. Tu sais, tu peux me confiance.

- Je sais Cassandre, sourit Ana.

Le professeur Stampton arriva et fit rentrer les élèves. La jeune fille s'engouffra à la suite de son professeur, et s'assit. Elle ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement pour que Cassandre se mette à ses cotés. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Ana n'osait pas regarder. Elle tourna la tête, et se crispa en voyant que cassandre était aux cotés de Frida. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et regarda son camarade. C'était Peter. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

- C'est les copains qui m'envoient, s'excusa-t-il en voyant le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

- Je vois, fit Ana exaspérée. Chaque fois qu'ils veulent me dire quelque chose il faut qu'ils passent par toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

- Et pis tu n'a spas l'air à l'aise, je me trompe ?

- Non, déglutit-il.

- Tu leur fait trop d'honneur à t'infliger ma compagnie.

- Ne m'en parle pas, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

- Plus sérieusement Peter, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais de quoi je parle. Pourquoi sont-ils en colère ?

- Tu sais, Remus n'a rien contre toi.

- Je sais, s'agaça Ana. Mais Sirius ? Et James ?

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Peter !

Le garçon trembla en rencontrent le regard de sa voisine.

- Ils n'ont jamais vraiment supportés d'être dépassés, ou pire ignorés, lâcha-t-il.

- Dépassés ? Ignorés ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Ben, après ton accident tout le monde parlait de toi…

- Mais même si ça n'avait pas été moi, tout le monde en aurait parlé.

- Et puis le fait que tout le monde vienne voir si tu allais bien après ta sortie. Plus personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- Mais c'est complètement stupide !

- Parle moins fort, on va se faire repérer.

En effet Stampton leur lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- C'est stupide ! répéta-t-elle.

- En fait James ne t'en veux pas trop, mais il suit Sirius.

- C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était l'inverse.

- La plupart du temps, oui. Mais cette fois, non.

- Quelle déduction !

- Disons que hier ils ont eut une longue conversation sur toi. C'est vraiment ennuyeux.

- Merci Peter, c'est très flatteur, ironisa Ana. Mais Sirius ?

- Remus dit qu'il est jaloux.

- Jaloux ?! En même temps, Remus n'a pas toujours raison, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Je pense que si.

- Allons Peter, personne n'est parfait. Il ne peut pas tout savoir.

- Tu dis ça parce que ça te trouble qu'il soit jaloux.

- Mais…non. C'est pas ça…

- Laisse tomber, tu veux.

C'était la première fois, pour Ana que Peter réussissais à lui clouer le bec. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sirius jaloux ! Mais elle n'avait rien qui puisse être envié ! Le cours prit fin et Ana se dirigea vers son prochain cour, d'un pas lent. Les révélations de Peter, l'empêchaient de suivre le cours, et elle fut rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois.

Ana avait eut toute la matinée pour y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius et James soient assez bêtes pour lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle avança résolument jusque vers eux et s'assit en face de James.

- Faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je parle pas aux gens qui tiennent pas leurs promesses ! répondit Sirius.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda James.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis une traitresse ! se défendit Ana. Et puis si toi tu ne parles pas, moi je parle et tu peux m'écouter. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous me reprochez exactement.

- Rien, fit James.

- Tu devrais le savoir, Peter et toi avez beaucoup parlé, grinça Sirius.

- Justement, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Tu ferais mieux parce que c'est la vérité.

- Alors… tu es vraiment jaloux ? s'étonna Ana.

Sirius la regarda perplexe, puis jeta un regard noir de reproche à Peter.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit-il.

- Ben tout, avoua Peter.

- C'est à dire ? s'impatienta Sirius.

- Ben que toi et James vous étiez en rogne parce que tout le monde voulait savoir si elle allait bien et que vous vous sentiez ignorés.

- Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça ! s'insurgea James.

Devant le regard affolé de Peter, James s'avachit et se cacha la tête dans la table. Remus essayait de rester sérieux, mais menaçait de craquer à n'importe quel moment.

- Peter, tu vas voir…, commença Sirius.

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Ana. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps que ce sera nécessaire, et tu auras tout le temps de lui faire des reproches par la suite. Ma question c'est de savoir si oui ou non, c'est la vérité.

Sirius la toisa, mais ne répondit pas. Trop honteux de la bourde de son ami, James se refusait à relever la tête. Sentant sa détermination faiblir, Ana se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier détourna la tête.

- Je vais faire comme si c'était un oui, soupira-t-elle. Je vous croyais vraiment plus intelligent. Vous avez conscience que ce n'est même pas ma faute ?

- C'est bien pour ça, que je t'en veux tant, fit Sirius dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ?

Elle regarda les quatre amis à tout de rôle, essayant de trouver un indice qui lui indiquerait qu'elle avait mal entendu. Comme elle le redoutait, elle n'en trouva aucun.

- Mais c'est mesquin ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est comme si je vous en voulais parce qu'il y a plus de lettre dans vos prénoms que dans le mien.

James releva finalement la tête pour regarder Ana, puis exploser de rire. Elle reconnaissait que son exemple était tordu, mais elle ne comprenait décidemment pas comment il pouvait engendrer un tel rire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas les garçons, déplora-t-elle.

- Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras peut-être nous laisser manger tranquille ?

Blessée dans son orgueil Ana se leva, et s'éloigna.

- C'était malpoli Sirius, fit remarquer Remus.

- Elle l'a mérité.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Remus soupira. Sirius ne changerait pas. Jamais.

- Peter, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? se plaignit James.

- Dis quoi ? Que Sirius était jaloux ?

- Oui.

- Non, qu'on se sentait ignoré.

- Ben c'était la vérité, déclara le jeune Pettigrow.

- Et pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais jaloux ?

- C'est Remus qui l'a dit.

Le concerné regarda son ami, comme s'il était abruti.

- Je n'ai pas toujours raison, Peter.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Et tu as répondu ? espéra Sirius.

- Que c'est parce qu'elle était troublée.

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Remus à qui la tournure des choses plaisait bien.

- Elle a bafouillé, et je lui ai dit de laisser tomber.

- Quel entremetteur tu fais Pitt ! le félicita James.

James et Remus partirent d'un rire tonitruant, devant le regard désespéré de Sirius, et l'incompréhension de Peter. Incompréhension très vite remplacée par la fierté d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

Ana fulminait. Elle avait interrompu Johnny et Julie en plein milieu d'un baiser, et ne s'en sentait pas coupable pour autant. Elle avait raconté sa conversation à son ami encore rouge d'avoir été surpris. Il avait lui aussi trouver le comportement de Sirius et James étrange, mais n'avait rien dit d'autre. Mécontente de son manque de réaction, elle avait alors plaidé sa cause en criant et gesticulant, mais Johnny lui avait simplement conseillé de se calmer. Furibonde, Ana était montée dans sa chambre et massacrait à présent ladite chambre en envoyant valdinguer tout ce qui avait le malheur d'atterrir entre ses mains.

Sarah voulut entrer pour prendre un livre, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle découvrait la chambre sans dessus dessous, et reçut une chaussette dans le visage. Préférant ne pas affronter Ana, elle s'éclipsa après s'être débarrassée de la chaussette. Elle redescendit prudemment dans la salle commune, et sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux amies, expliqua la situation.

- Il y a des jours, où il faudrait l'attacher, fit Frida en secouant la tête.

- Si jamais on le fait et que Johnny le sait, il va nous tuer, remarqua Casandre.

- Non. Pas forcément. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il sort avec Weasley, finit Sarah.

- On parle de ma sœur ? s'enquit Juliane qui avait entendu l'échange.

- Désolée, rougit Cassandre. On faisait juste remarquer que certaine fois, il serait plus sécurisant de ligoter Ana.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle détruit la chambre.

Juliane secoua la tête, en rigolant. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa sœur et Johnny enlacés dans un fauteuil.

- Oui, Julie a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle sort avec Johnny, finit-elle par dire.

Elle laissa les trois filles à leur caquetage et monta les escaliers des dortoirs. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre d'où un bruit de casse s'échappait.

- Salut Ana ! lança-t-elle essayant de ne pas rire de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- On m'a dit que tu démolissais les dortoirs alors je viens voir.

- On ?

- Ouaip.

- Tu ne me diras pas qui, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout juste.

- J'aimerais être seule, s'il te plait.

- Je crois que ça arrangerait tes colocataires, si tu remettais tout en ordre avant de partir.

- Très drôle !

- Je sais. Je venais juste voir, si c'était vraiment toi qui poussais ces horribles cris. Mais comme tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir de moi, je m'en vais.

Elle referma la porte, et Ana regarda autour d'elle. Juliane n'avait pas tort. Elle allait devoir ranger la pièce avant de s'en aller. Juliane l'ayant interrompu, Ana trouva soudain idiot de reprendre son ancienne distraction. Elle remit la chambre en état d'un coup de baguette et descendit. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Peter s'approcha lentement d'Ana. Il avait encore écopé du sale boulot. Pourquoi est ce que c'était toujours lui qui devait aller lui parler ? Il trouva la jeune fille dans son fauteuil, les yeux clos. Il resta devant elle une minute en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il s'éclaircit la gorge. Ana ouvrit lentement les yeux. Peter déglutit. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu se battre avec Sirius, il avait un peu peur d'elle.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sirius m'envoie te demander, pourquoi tu as trahi ta parole.

- Dis-lui que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

Peter s'éloigna. Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il revint vers lui, et lui donna la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Comme si elle ne le savait pas, grinça Sirius. Va lui dire qu'il ne sert à rien de jouer les ignorantes.

Le jeune homme repartit en sens inverse. Ana le regarda une nouvelle fois avec les yeux mi-clos. Peter répéta les paroles de Sirius.

- Retourne vers lui, et dis-lui bien que s'il veut me parler, il n'a qu'à venir lui-même. Et que la seule promesse à laquelle j'ai failli, c'st lorsque j'ai promis de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Le jeune Pettigrow sentit le regard de Sirius dans son dos. Il gageait qu'il n'allait pas être content. Mais il le ferait. Parce qu'il en avait marre de faire l'intermédiaire. Et puis Remus serait de son coté, il le savait. Tout se déroula comme Peter l'avait prévu. Sirius sortit de ses gongs, mais Remus réussit à le calmer, et lui dit qu'Ana avait raison. S'il voulait lui parler, il n'avait qu'à y aller. Sirius refusa, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Remus insista, secondé par Peter, et Sirius se tourna vers James. Ce dernier toussota.

- Je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire ce que tu veux, Sirius. Comme je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

- Tu te défiles, en clair !

- Je ne me mouille pas, nuance.

- On ne va quand même pas se disputer pour une fille, si ?

- Peter a raison. Allez Sirius vas-y. Et si jamais on veut bien y aller avec toi.

- Pour qu'elle croit que je ne suis pas capable d'aller lui parler seul ? Jamais !

- Alors vas-y seul !

Il dévisagea longuement ses amis, puis se leva à contre cœur. Il avança aussi décontracté que sa colère le lui permettait. Il se planta devant Ana, et la dévisagea avec hauteur. Ana, qui avait refermé les yeux, s'appliqua à faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. L'entrée en matière qu'avait prévue Sirius, tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui faudrait signaler sa présence.

- Ana, l'appela-t-il sèchement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, jubilant devant l'agacement de Sirius.

- Oui, Sirius ?

- Me voilà.

- Bien.

Encore une fois le jeune homme se sentit déstabilisé devant les réponses de son interlocutrice. Il avait pensé qu'elle crierait, et qu'il pourrait prendre facilement le dessus. Or elle était calme, tandis que lui avait de plus en pus de mal à se contrôler.

- Explique-moi.

- Peter a sûrement dû te dire, que j'ignorais quand j'avais failli à ma promesse.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Alors tu attendras ma réponse longtemps.

Le silence s'installa. Un quart d'heure passa sans qu'aucun ne cède. Puis Ana se tourna vers Sirius.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- D'être populaire malgré moi.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

- Tu ferais mieux de répondre à ma question.

- Tu sais si je le pouvais, je troquerais ma popularité contre l'amitié d'une personne.

- Quoi ?

- Toi, tu t'en fiche. Tu as des amis avec qui tu es tout le temps. Mais moi j'en ai marre d'être seule à tout bout de champs. Evidemment, je suis gentille et mignonne et tout ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai personne sur qui compter.

Une larme roula le long de la joue d'Ana. Sirius ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que ça tourne de cette manière.

- Et puis avant je m'en fichais. Avant j'étais petite, et ma mère me suffisait. Aujourd'hui alors que Johnny s'éloigne, que Lucius me torture, et…

- Malefoy quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Ana se mordit la lèvre.

- Non oublie !

Elle regarda Sirius, pétrifié devant telle, et rigola.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par oublier que tu m'en veux.

- C'est vrai, se rembrunit-il.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- A quoi ?

- A savoir ce que je dois t'expliquer.

- Ça ne te rappelle rien, le fait que tu ne devais plus jamais adresser la parole à Winslet ?

- Charles ?

- Oui, Charles, répéta Sirius avec une voix aiguë de fillette.

- Je ne lui ai pas rep… ah, tu disais ça pour hier ?

- Oui.

- C'est une mauvaise excuse, avoue.

- Pas du tout.

- Il s'est jeté sur moi ! Je lui ai juste dit d'aller se faire voir !

- Tu lui as parlé !

- Tout ça pour ne pas dire, que tu n'as que des mauvaises raisons de m'en vouloir.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons.

- J'aimerais te croire. Allez va ! Ne reste pas ici.

- Et si ça ma plait de rester ?

- Tu serais prêt à rester juste pour ne pas faire ce que je dis ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Remus James et Peter regardait leur ami accroupi à coté d'Ana, en train de parler. Ils avaient eut peur un moment, où il était resté un quart d'heure sans parler. Puis Ana avait entamé la conversation, et depuis les trois compères attendaient la venue de Sirius, en le regardant. Peter signala qu'il restait à peine dix minutes avant le début de leur cours.

- Tu crois qu'il a réussit à avoir sa réponse ? demanda Remus.

- J'en doute. Il est borné, fier et énervé. Ana, elle, garde son calme, et il aura voulu l'énerver.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait fait ça dans la douceur ?

- Sirius ? Doux ? Tu rêves !

- Sauf s'il l'aime.

- Tu en fais une obsession Remus, c'est mal.

- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

- On devrait peut être les séparer ? proposa Peter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour connaître leurs réactions.

- Pourquoi pas. On y va Remus ?

- Sirius va nous ne vouloir, mais je veux savoir !

Les trois Maraudeurs s'avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tout d'un coup je sens que votre estime envers moi s'affaisse._

_En fait vous pensez que je suis méchante et sadique parce que je vous fais un long chapitre, mais qu'un fois de plus je vous laisse sur votre faim._

_Vous n'avez pas tort!! XD Pour ma défense j'ai à dire qu'il m'a été très dur de choisir où m'arrêter._

_Vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère._


	7. Chapter 7

_Haha! Mon grand retour sur cette fic!_

_Et c'est parti pour un nouveau tour de sadisme^^ Quoique je pense m'être métrisée sur ce chapitre._

_Je trouve ça cool que je puisse enfin poster ( et vous aussi je suppose xD), parce que ça signifie entre autre que j'ai chopé le rythme et donc que je vais (normalement) pouvoir reprendre un rythme de postage plus fréquent. Je sais pas qui m' dit que le bas était une formalité, mais en tout cas c'est pas mon point de vue! Bref je me tais sur mes porblèmes..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 7_

Sirius se releva alors que ses amis arrivaient et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec James.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Ça, c'est que j'appelle une réaction ! rit Peter.

- On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère, sourit James.

- Pas du tout !

- Ça va Ana ? Il ne t'a pas brutalisé ? s'enquit Remus.

- Non, j'ai réussi à le mater sans trop de difficulté.

- En fait, on voulait voir vos réactions. Pour savoir si les dires de notre cher Lunard, sont toujours aussi vrais.

- Hein ? fit Sirius.

- Il pense que tu l'aime.

- Quoi ? Alors que c'est toujours toi qui prend sa défense ? Tu y va un peu fort !

- Bon moi je vais en cours, souffla Ana sans que personne ne l'entende.

Elle s'éclipsa, et franchit la porte sans qu'aucun ne la voient.

- Hé ! Mais elle est où ? s'exclama James alors qu'il pointait le doigt vers le fauteuil, à présent vide.

- Elle s'est barrée. Vous avez dû lui faire peur ! argua Peter.

- Faut aller en cours.

- Jamais j'aurais pensé que c'était toi qui dirais ça, Sirius.

Ils se séparèrent, et Remus rejoignit Ana en cours de Runes. Il s'assit à coté d'elle sans rien dire. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il essayait de détecter chez la jeune fille quelque chose qui la trahirait.

- Je pense que je peux considérer que je suis pardonnée, demanda soudain Ana.

- Je suppose. Je ne t'en n'ai pas voulu. Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre.

- Ça t'arrange bien !

Ana se reconcentra sur les allers et venues du professeur. Elle sentait Remus la détailler et était mal à l'aise. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, tu sais ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Mais tu le supposes.

- Non. C'est Sirius que je soupçonne.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense ça.

- Parce qu'il est jaloux.

- De cette popularité que je ne contrôle pas. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Il est aussi jaloux de Winslet.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non.

- Je me rappelle qu'un jour il a dit, qu'il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour être ami avec Charles, mais c'est tout.

- Et la fois où il t'a fait promettre de ne plus lui parler ? Et toutes les fois où il s'est énervé parce qu'il te collait trop ?

- Il a vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Je ne pense pas pour autant qu'il m'aime.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Je sais à quoi Sirius a passé sa dernière nuit.

- Mouais.

- C'est un argument irréfutable.

Tous les Gryffondors cinquième années se retrouvèrent pour leur cours d'histoire de la Magie. Ana, épuisée par les évènements de sa journée, sombra après cinq minutes de monologue. Deux rangs derrière elle, les Maraudeurs étaient tous tournés vers Remus, qui racontait en détails son heure de cours avec Ana.

- Et elle n'a pas eut l'air jalouse ? Elle n'a pas rougi ? demanda James.

- Non. Elle a fait comme si de rien était.

- Et après ? demanda Peter.

- Après elle a dit que Sirius ne pouvait pas l'aimer, parce que les nouvelles vont vite et qu'elle savait à quoi il avait passé sa dernière nuit.

- Et là non plus elle n'a pas rougi ?

- Non.

- Elle est bizarre.

- Et si vous la laissiez ? proposa Sirius.

- Voilà que tu prends sa défense !

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi acharné Remus ! C'est malsain. Vraiment.

- Allons Sirius ! Pour une fois qu'il fait des choses de gens de son âge !

- J'aurais préféré que ça ne me concerne pas, grommela ce dernier.

- Au fait, coupa Remus, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait se considérer comme pardonnée. Et j'ai répondu oui. Personne ne s'oppose à cela ?

- Sirius ?

- Non.

- Bon très bien. J'ai eut peur un moment d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- Vous avez vu, elle dort, fit Peter.

- Comme la moitié de la classe, Peter.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Et l'heure se termina lentement. La moitié des élèves furent réveillés en sursaut lors de la sonnerie, et la seconde moitié se leva avec soulagement. Cassandre invita Ana à se joindre à elle au dîner. La jeune fille accepta. Sirius les rejoignit peu après et s'assit vers Ana.

- Désolé de m'imposer, mais les autres me tapent vraiment sur le système avec leurs sous-entendus.

- Et tu crois que c'est en venant vers moi, que ça va les calmer ? rigola Ana.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Tu me proposes d'aller où ?

- Si tu tiens à manger avec nous, alors tu peux peut-être aller à coté de Cassandre, si elle veut bien.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, fit Cassandre un peu gênée.

Sirius changea de place et la jeune fille en profita pour se pencher vers Ana.

- Je n'oserais pas parler devant lui, se plaignit-elle.

- Soit naturelle, tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler.

- Mais c'est malpoli.

- S'il t'embête je lui rabattrai le caquet, n'en t'en fait pas.

- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? fit Sirius suspicieux.

- Rien, sourit Ana.

Les plats apparurent et Ana se servit.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Cassandre ?

- Heu... oui, mais ça peut attendre, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius.

- J'ai l'impression que je vous gêne, lança-t-il tout sourire.

- Oui, mais ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non.

- Alors c'est qui Cassandre ?

- Je préfère attendre.

- Bon d'accord. Quelqu'un a revu Charles ?

Sirius s'étouffa dans son assiette, attirant sur lui quatre paires d'yeux.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Frida.

- A ce que je sache, tu ne pas empêché de parler de lui, fit Ana.

- Il faudra que je pense à le faire la prochaine fois, toussota-t-il.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproche au fond ? questionna Cassandre.

- C'est un idiot !

- Et ça te suffit ?

- …Oui. Non, il y a tellement plus.

- Ah, fit Sarah qui couvait le jeune homme des yeux depuis le début du déjeuner. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce gars.

- Oui mais toi…, répliqua Frida.

- Quoi elle ? demanda Sirius.

- Tais-toi Frida.

- En même temps c'est pas très discret.

- Quoi, ya même des groupies par ici ? fit Sirius dégoûté.

- Sirius ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Sarah ! C'est injuste et impoli !

- Oh toi !

- Quoi moi ?

- On sait bien ce que tu penses !

Ana se leva, hors d'elle.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que je pense ?

- Ana calme-toi, essaya Cassandre.

- Non c'est hors de question. Il n'a qu'à dire ce qu'il pense ! Après tout c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Laisse tomber, s'énerva Sirius.

- Ah non tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! C'est pas moi qui m'énerve comme je sais pas quoi quand on insinue que tu m'aimes !

Sirius se crispa. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle. Tous attendaient la réponse du Maraudeur à cette accusation grave. Ana, elle, n'attendit pas. Elle tourna le dos à ses amies et partit, suivit de près par Frida.

- Ana tu es folle ! chuchota son amie.

Elles sortirent et toutes les têtes les suivirent. Puis les yeux se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Sirius, Cassandre et Sarah.

- Et bien ! On peut dire que ta popularité ne fait pas tout Black ! fanfaronna Charles.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Winslet ! avertit le Maraudeur.

James et Remus s'étaient levés, prêts à intervenir.

- Les enfants, calmez-vous ! fit Dumbledore d'une voix posée mais autoritaire, puis s'adoucissant : je pense, monsieur Black, que vous savez ce qu'il en coûte d'énerver mademoiselle McGill. Quand à vous monsieur Winslet, cessez de le provoquer et occupez-vous de ce qui vous concerne.

Tourné en ridicule pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Sirius se gonfla de rage. Il bondit plus qu'il ne se leva, et quitta à son tour la Grande Salle, glissant d'une voix froide à Charles :

- Tu es mort Winslet !

Le reste des Maraudeurs sortirent dans le silence le plus complet. Les élèves restèrent sans voix encore quelques minutes puis le brouhaha habituel reprit accentuer par les dernières évènements.

Ana n'était pas retournée dans sa salle commune. Frida la suivait toujours, essayant de la calmer. Soudain Ana s'arrêta et se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de Frida.

- Il m'énerve. Il trouve toujours moyen de gâcher mes journées !

- Là. Là, consola la jeune fille.

- Après je regrette et lui aussi, mais pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Tout allait si bien avant, quand lui et ses copains ne me connaissaient pas ! Pourquoi Frida ? J'en ai marre !

- Oh ! Une Gryffondor qui pleure ! Il y avait longtemps.

Les deux filles se lâchèrent pour se tourner vers le grand Serpentard.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Frida.

Ce dernier rigola. La fureur reprit Ana, laissant sur place sa peine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

- Je suis où je veux quand je veux, McGill !

- Dégage !

- Hé ! Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Lucius sortit sa baguette, exacerbé. Ana fit de même.

- La dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

- Barre-toi !

- Tu ne penses pas que je vais gentiment partir ?

- Je t'attends Malefoy !

D'abord décontenancé par la réponse de la jeune fille, Lucius sourit méchamment. Frida avait reculé jusqu'au mur et regardait, sans pouvoir faire un geste, son amie affronter l'élève le plus dangereux de Poudlard, sans une once de peur dans le regard.

- Et tu vas me trouver ! susurra Lucius.

- Non ! s'interposa finalement Frida. Ana tu vas rentrer illico au dortoir ! Et toi tu n'as pas intérêt à l'en empêcher. Elle a pas besoin d'avoir plus de problème que ça !

Les deux adversaires regardèrent la jeune Clarke, devenue rouge de colère.

- Tu as de la chance, grinça Ana en suivant Frida qui la tirait vers leur salle commune.

Deux couloirs plus loin Frida fit volte-face.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Il aurait été capable de te tuer !

- Oui, mais il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il ne veut pas être renvoyé.

- C'est dangereux Ana ! J'ai eut si peur …

La jeune fille tremblait. Ana la prit dans ses bras et la berça, toute colère dissipée. Elles remontèrent dans leur dortoir sans un mot. Cassandre les attendait calmement, assise sur le lit. Elle ne parla pas non plus, mais les enlaça l'une après l'autre. Elle se rassit et regarda Ana, immobile au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu devrais t'excuser. Cette fois ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute.

- Mais, il…

- Tu regrettes, non ?

- Oui, soupira Ana.

- Alors vas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle comprenait surtout que Cassandre avait besoin d'être seule avec sa meilleure amie. Ana avança résolument vers les Maraudeurs. Arrivée à leur hauteur, sa détermination flancha. Les garçons se turent et se tournèrent vers elle. Ana trembla.

- Ne me regarda pas avec ces yeux là, s'il te plait, plaida-t-elle.

Sirius détourna son regard d'elle pour balayer la salle. Ana regarda derrière elle, et vit que tous l'écoutaient plus ou moins discrètement.

- Vous voulez pas nous laisser un peu d'intimité ?! J'aimerais que toutes mes paroles ne soient pas répertoriées !

Plusieurs élèves rougirent, et d'autres sortirent. Ana s'éclaircit la gorge. Sirius braqua à nouveau sur elle son regard noir de reproche.

- Sirius, je… déglutit-elle, je m'excuse. Je regrette vraiment.

Elle attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mes excuses, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

Ana souhaita une bonne soirée aux garçons et s'éloigna.

- Tu aurais dû…, commença Remus.

- Non ! Ne dis rien. Je ne veux en aucun cas regretter mon silence.

- Mais…

- Remus, s'il te plait ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi.

- Parce que je veux qu'elle se sente coupable autant que moi. Et que je n'ai pas envie de lui pardonner maintenant.

- Et quand ?

- Je sais pas, mais pas ce soir.

James esquissa un sourire moqueur. Remus prit un air outré avant de calquer son sourire sur celui de James. Peter ne comprenait rien, mais préférait se taire. Sirius s'offusqua de leur attitude et ils explosèrent de rire.

Ana les regarda rire depuis son fauteuil Cassandre était encore avec Frida. Elle aurait voulu aller se coucher, mais ne voulait pas les déranger, et était bien décidée à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'elles aient fini. Les Gryffondors s'égaillèrent peu à peu, et Ana se retrouva seule. Johnny descendit en pyjama, la voir.

- Tu ne montes pas ?

- Je ne sais pas si elles ont terminé. Je ne préfère pas remonter.

- Au risque de passer toute la nuit ici ?

- Oui.

- Bon, bonne nuit, alors.

- Bonne nuit Johnny.

La jeune fille se cala dans son fauteuil, et ramena une couverture sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux, pressentant qu'elle dormirait ici. Elle s'endormit doucement. Ana fut réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par des pas feutrés qui traversait la salle. Elle bailla et maudit intérieurement celui ou celle qui était levé à une heure pareille. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Sirius qui la regardait. Elle s'empressa de refermer les yeux, et essaya de se rendormir. Sirius avança vers elle. La jeune fille se crispa.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à dormir ici ? chuchota-t-il.

Ana ne répondit rien. Elle n'aurait pas dû entendre ces paroles. Sirius remonta la couverture sur la jeune fille et rit en silence.

- Tu sais bien y faire quand même. Faudra que tu m'explique un jour comment on arrive à se faire pardonner sans rien faire.

Ana déglutit. Elle pria pour que Sirius s'en aille et qu'elle puisse à nouveau respirer normalement. Le jeune home regarda sa montre et jura. Il était en retard.

- Tu m'excuses mais une jolie fille m'attend, et je suis déjà en retard.

- Alors va et laisse-moi dormir, lâcha Ana.

Sirius se recula vivement, et trébucha. Ana se mordit la langue, et se mit une claque par la pensée. Quelle idiote !

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Tu m'as réveillé.

- Désolé.

- Tu es en retard, dépêche-toi. Et surtout, ne fais pas de bruit en revenant.

Sirius se releva et dévisagea la jeune fille. Elle avait tout entendu, mais ne semblait pas étonnée. Il se gratta la tête, puis sourit. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, et rejoignit son amante d'un soir.

Le lendemain, Ana fut la première réveillée. Elle eut le temps de se laver et de s'habiller, sans que personne ne se soit levé. Elle se rassit dans son fauteuil et décida d'écrire à sa mère. Sirius arriva flanqué de James, Peter et Remus. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, en lançant des regards de biais à Ana, puis Sirius se leva et vint vers elle.

- Ana ? Je peux te parler ?

- Tu ne fais pas tant de politesses d'habitude.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une erreur.

- Ah, sourit Ana en reposant son parchemin.

- Oui. J'ai fait l'erreur de te parler alors que tu ne dormais pas.

- Je suis sûre que ça t'a tracassé toute la nuit. Tu as dû décevoir cette pauvre fille.

- Hein ? Non, mais ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Tant mieux si elle n'a pas remarqué que tu étais troublé, rigola Ana.

Sirius se sentit piégé. Il prit le parti de rire, en attendant de trouver comment rendre l'appareil à la jeune fille.

- Bon alors que voulais-tu ?

- Eh bien, te dire d'oublier ce que j'ai bien pu dire, cette nuit.

- Oublier ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était gentil.

- Justement, fit le Maraudeur en dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches.

- Il n'est pas question d'oublier ! Je vais même te répondre. J'ai eu un problème avec Frida, et j'ai préféré attendre là que Cassandre et elle aient fini. Sauf qu'elles se sont couchées et que j'ai dormi dans ce fauteuil. Pour ton autre requête, je dirai que ça s'appelle être agréable avec les gens.

- Tu insinues que ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Disons, que moi j'arrive la plupart du temps à tourner la chose en ma faveur, de sorte que je ne sois jamais la seule à me sentir coupable.

- C'est donc ça…

- Et je suis au regret de dire, qu'avec toi, c'est terriblement facile.

- Vraiment désolé de cette tare.

- Personne n'est parfait !

- Dis-moi, je suis intrigué.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu n'as pas été gênée que je sois si proche de toi, cette nuit ?

- Pas vraiment, mentit-elle. J'aurais dû ?

- Oui.

- Désolée.

Les élèves avaient peu à peu rejoint la salle, et à présent la plupart d'entre eux regardaient Ana et Sirius parler, leur visages à moins de vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ana remarqua leur auditoire, et s'empourpra. Sirius sourit, croyant qu'il était la cause de ce rougissement.

- Troublée ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Rassures-toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Ah oui ?

- Parfaitement, c'est juste le fait d'être observée.

Sirius remarqua alors les élèves autour d'eux. Les filles rouges de jalousies, et les garçons riant sous cape. Il préféra ne pas se tourner vers ses amis, devinant déjà leur attitude. Voyant Cassandre et Frida descendre, Ana quitta son siège.

- Ça va mieux, Frida ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tu n'es pas remontée ? demanda Cassandre.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu aurais quand même pu venir dormir après onze heures. Tu savais qu'on dormait.

- Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques. Et puis, tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Tout de même.

- On va manger ? proposa Ana.

- On attend Sarah et on y va.

Cette dernière descendit cinq minutes plus tard. Elle salua plusieurs personnes au passage, puis rejoignit ses amies pour aller déjeuner. Elles s'assirent au milieu de la table et mangèrent avec appétit.

- Je t'ai vu parler avec Sirius ce matin, commença Frida, c'est donc que ça va mieux entre vous ?

- Oui.

- Vous me paraissiez bien proche, souligna Cassandre.

- Moi aussi, affirma Ana.

- Tu étais avec Sirius ce matin ? demanda Sarah suspicieuse.

- Oui. Je préfère te mettre au courant moi-même avant que les ragots te parviennent, déformés. Hier il est sorti voir une fille et comme je dormais dans la salle commune, il m'a réveillé. Et il m'a dit des choses en croyant que je dormais…

- Des choses ?

- Heu…, oui, comme quoi il fallait que je lui donne ma méthode pour arriver à me faire pardonner facilement. Mais moi, je lui ai dit qu'il devait aller rejoindre la fille parce que je voulais dormi. On a été embêté les deux, et ce matin, il m'a dit d'oublier.

- Mais ça ne nécessite pas que vous soyez si proches l'un de l'autre !

- Evidemment, mais il voulait me troubler. Et ça a marché, j'ai rougi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était plus parce que tout le monde nous regardait. Je sais que tu l'aime, et…

- Disons plutôt que je suis entichée.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'es pas jalouse de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Si, un peu. J'aurais ben voulu que ça m'arrive.

- Ben je t'aurais volontiers donné ma place.

- Moi, je ne l'aime pas trop, fit Cassandre. Je trouve qu'il en veut un peu trop vite au gens. Comme à Charles par exemple.

- C'est compliqué entre eux deux.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

Pendant ce temps, Remus, James et Peter tenaient Sirius plaqué contre un mur et tentaient de lui faire avouer le contenu de sa discussion avec Ana.

- Allez, dis-nous ! insista James.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis allé m'excuser pour cette nuit.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que ça, fit Remus.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce que tu t'es drôlement rapproché d'elle.

- Ouais, t'as vu elle a même pas rougi.

- Moi il me semblait que si, dit Peter.

- C'était parce qu'on nous regardait.

- Si tu ne nous dit pas tout de suite ce que tu lui as dit, je te promets que Peter, Remus et moi on fait circuler un truc énorme te concernant, menaça James.

- Tu n'oserais pas James.

- Qui m'en empêchera ?

- Lily peut-être.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- On parie ?

James lâcha son ami, et soupira. Il fit signe à Remus et Peter de faire de même. Sirius retrouva l'usage de ses membres, et passa son bras autour des épaules de James.

- Tu penses bien que je ne lui aurais pas dit des trucs horribles.

- Tu t'imagines bien que je le savais ! sourit James. Je te connais Sirius. Je suis en train de réfléchir à cette petite histoire que je vais promulguer.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait !

- Alors tu vas tout avouer ?

- Rêve ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi James Potter !

- Grave erreur ! rit James.

Remus et Peter poussèrent leurs amis jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, et y entrèrent juste à temps pour ne pas écoper d'une réprimande de McGonagall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ce qui m'éclate dans cette fic c'est que Sirius et Ana sont forcément en rogne l'un contre l'autre une fois par chapitre._

_Sauf que va falloir que j'y ailles mollo, parce qu'ils se pardonnent de plus en plus rapidement, je sais si vous avez remarqué mais moi, si!_

_(Hé oui, je fais partie de ces auteurs qui se laissent commander par leurs personnages et subissent leurs actions la plupart du temps, xD!)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et je vous dis à la prochaine!_

_Bises_

_GEBC_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_ça faisait longtemps! Et devinez quoi? Ben j'étais prête à poster le chapitre neuf, quand j'ai vu que j'avais pas encore posté le huit! C'est pourquoi, je vais poster le neuf totu de suite après. C'est aussi un peu pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis tant de temps à revenir d'entre les morts..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_

* * *

_

__

_Chapitre 8_

Décembre s'était imposé avec un vent glacial et une neige qui tombait en continu. Ana descendait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner quand elle fut rattrapée par Sirius.

- Salut Ana ! Heu, je voulais te dire…

James les rejoignit et coupa Sirius.

- Mais non, il n'a rien à te dire ! Allez bonne journée !

Il poussa son ami vers le bas des escaliers. Ce dernier essayait en vain de se débarrasser du sort que James lui avait lancé. Amusée, mais inquiète tout de même, Ana entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle se glissa sans bruit vers Johnny, mais Juliane l'attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Félicitations Ana ! s'écria-t-elle.

La jeune fille la regardant sans comprendre. La moitié des têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle. Elle s'assit, prenant conscience qu'elle était ridicule de rester debout.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Johnny.

- Ben, non.

- Tu es bien la seule, rit Julie.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tout le monde sait que Sirius est amoureux de toi ! La rumeur court depuis hier soir. Et d'après mes sources, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit un mensonge.

Ana ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir laissé échapper une parole. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ça ! Elle revit Sirius qui tentait de lui dire quelque chose et James qui l'en avait empêché. Voulait-il le lui dire ? Mais alors pourquoi James l'en aurait-il dissuadé ? Complètement perdue, Ana en oublia de manger. Johnny posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ana ? Tu devrais être heureuse, je ne comprends pas.

- Figure-toi que moi non plus. Comment c'est arrivé ? J'ai rien fait pour ça ! Je voulais juste une petite vie tranquille. Pas être propulsée au rang de petite amie d'un des Maraudeurs, haïe et enviée par tous !

- Déstresse Ana ! Ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis tu peux toujours l'envoyer balader.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai plus de chance d'être morte si je sors avec lui, que si je l'envoie sur les roses.

- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien pour l'instant. Je me demande comment je vais expliquer ça à Sarah.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller. J'en suis sûr.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Johnny força son amie à manger un toast, puis il se leva pour se rendre en cours. Ana se leva à son tour et se laissa mener jusque devant sa salle. Elle y entra la première sous l'œil sévère du professeur McGonagall. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte-goutte. La jeune fille resta tendue tout le long de l'heure. Elle devait s'expliquer avec Sirius. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Elle attendit l'heure du déjeuner avec angoisse. Ana sentait les regards des Maraudeurs sur son dos. Elle suait tant elle s'inquiétait. Finalement ce fut James qui vient vers elle.

- Ana, commença-t-il embarrassé, je voulais…

- Il faut que je parle à Sirius !

- Non, justement. Il faut que je t'explique. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences avant d'agir… et donc…

- Viens-en au fait !

- C'est moi qui ai lancé la rumeur, comme quoi Sirius est amoureux de toi.

- Que… quoi ?!

- Oui, j'ai voulu faire une farce à Sirius et je n'ai pas envisagé que tu pouvais être… d'accord…, tu comprends ?

- Ouais, je crois que je te suis.

- Alors…, sans rancune ?

- Evidemment ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée ! Ça m'évite de trouver une façon de l'éconduire !

- De l'… ! Vraiment !

- …Heu, oui, avoua Ana en rougissant.

- Mais, dis-moi. Tu peux faire comme si tu ne savais rien ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Histoire que Sirius se sorte tout seul de cette situation.

- Tu voudrais que je nie ?

- Exactement ! S'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Génial ! Je t'adore !

- Heu… de rien, souffla Ana décontenancée, tandis qu'il s'en allait en souriant.

Ana entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit en face de Johnny. Elle fut aussitôt entourée de Frida et Sarah. Si l'une avait l'air désolée, l'autre était furieuse. Ana se racla la gorge, et jeta un regard désespéré à Johnny.

- Ana, faut qu'on parle, lança sèchement Sarah.

- Je peux t'expliquer…

- Je ne veux pas d'explication ! Tu savais très bien ce que je ressentais pour lui, et malgré tes promesses et ton pseudo-soutien, tu n'as fait que l'aguicher depuis le début !

- Sarah, calme-toi, tenta Ana.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu te prétends mon amie, et tu me trahis par derrière !

Ana eut envie de tout lui révéler, mais elle se souvint de la demande de James. Pourtant, Sarah se leva et Cassandre eut bien du mal à la contrôler.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi fourbe ! Je ne m'étonne plus que tu n'ais pas d'am…

Sans réfléchir, Ana se leva et pointa sa baguette sous le menton de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas choisi qu'il m'aime ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à lui ! Moi, je ne lui ai rien demandé, et je préfèrerai ne l'avoir jamais connu ! grinça-t-elle en se retenant à temps de lui jeter un sort.

Elle quitta la salle, et Frida la suivit, ainsi que Sirius. Ana courut jusqu'à son dortoir, mais fut bloquée par Sirius devant la porte.

- Dégage ! fit-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Non, je dois mettre la situation au clair…

Excédée, Ana le frappa au visage et lança le mot de passe, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce et de monter les escaliers. Frida entra à sa suite, sans un mot. Ana sauta sur elle et épancha ses larmes sur son épaule.

- Je voulais pas, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça !

- Calme-toi, elle s'en remettra. Essaie de la comprendre, elle l'aime depuis si longtemps.

- Je peux t'avouer un secret ?

- Oui.

- Il ne m'aime pas. C'est James qui a lancé une rumeur pour l'embêter. Et il m'a demandé de ne rien dire, pour que Sirius se débrouille seul.

- Tu aurais dû le dire à Sarah.

- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps…

- Je vais retourner vers elle. Tu restes là ?

- Oui.

- Tu viendras en cours ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Dans la salle commune, Sirius se frottait la mâchoire, assit dans un fauteuil. Il interpela Frida lorsqu'elle redescendit.

- Tu peux faire descendre Ana, s'il te plait ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille descendre pour l'instant. Tu devrais attendre.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses amies. Elle croisa le reste des Maraudeurs qui remontait et cacha un sourire. Elle retrouva sa gravité en voyant le visage ravagé de Cassandre, et Sarah qui pleurait silencieusement à coté d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et chuchota :

- Ana est vraiment désolée, mais elle viendra s'excuser elle-même. Elle a autre chose à te révéler, mais je pense que je peux t'en dire un bout.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle !

- Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu lui as dit, fit doucement Cassandre. Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible chez elle.

- Alors vous aussi vous êtes contre moi ?!

- Mais non, c'est juste qu'on n'approuve pas tout à fait ta façon d'avoir réagi, même si ta colère et ta douleur sont normales.

Pendant ce temps, James complètement excité arrivait vers son ami.

- Tu as pu lui parler ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Il aperçu la rougeur sur la pommette de Sirius et explosa de rire.

- Elle t'a frappé ? Génial !

- Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Tu imagines ma situation ? Heureusement que personne ne nous a vu, parce que ça aurait été la honte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Tant que ça ! Et ben, mon pauvre !

- Moi, elle m'a semblé fâchée, déclara Remus.

- Normal, elle s'est à moitié fait insulter par l'autre fille, fit James.

- N'empêche que Sirius a vite couru la rejoindre, remarqua Peter.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça ne t'aide pas à te sortir de cette situation, sourit James.

- Je me répète, mais elle m'avait l'air fâché. Vraiment fâché je veux dire… Et pas que contre Sarah, continua Remus en voyant que ses amis ne comprenaient pas.

- Contre nous ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pas forcément contre nous tous, mais je dirais au moins contre vous deux, fit-il en désignant Sirius et James du doigt.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, s'exclama James.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas t'encadrer.

- Tu rigole ? Elle m'adore !

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Oh toi ! C'est pas avec le coup que tu t'es pris que tu peux me contredire.

Ana resta tout l'après-midi dans son dortoir. Assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, elle pensait à sa mère. Elle avait tellement envie de tout lui raconter, de se blottir dans ses bras et d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tous ces soucis. Elle se secoua mentalement, et prit un parchemin vierge.

_« Maman, »_

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse transparaître toutes ses émotions. Choisir ses mots était une règle primordiale.

_« Je vais mal. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de trop, mais j'ai besoin de te raconter. Sarah m'en veut. C'est à cause d'une rumeur qui circule, et moi je n'y peux rien. Elle ne veut pas que je lui explique et moi j'en veux à ceux qui ont fomenté cette rumeur. Je ne veux pas entrer plus dans les détails, ni te donner de nom. »_

Pour l'instant, ça partait mal. Amély serait folle d'inquiétude_._

_« Est-ce que tu peux venir à Pré-au-Lard bientôt ? J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir, maman. J'ai besoin de te voir et de te prendre dans mes bras. Mes amis s'envolent un peu plus loin de moi à chaque bourrasque de vent. N'en veux pas à quiconque, surtout pas à Johnny, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans et s'occupe bien de moi, je te le promets. C'est tout les autres. Mes nouveaux amis. Ceux sur qui je ne peux pas encore compter à cent pour cent, ceux qui n'ont pas la patience de Johnny, ceux qui arrive à me jalouser alors que je ne possède rien à envier de plus que ma vie._

_Je sais que mes mots sont forts, mais vraiment maman, je ne tiens plus. C'est comme si tout se retournait contre moi._

_Envoie-moi vite la date à laquelle on peut se voir._

_Je t'aime maman._

_Et s'il te plait, je t'en conjure, je te supplie à genoux : ne fais pas l'enfant. N'envoie pas de lettre aux autres. Tout va s'arranger, ce n'est que passager. »_

Ana relit sa lettre. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle aurait dû le formuler, mais elle ne savait pas comment transmettre à sa mère ce qu'elle ressentait avec d'autres mots. Elle soupira en espérant, que sa mère suivrait ses instructions. Elle cacheta la lettre, et la donna à un hibou de la volière. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Johnny l'attendait. Il se leva, et prit Ana dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota-t-il.

- Sarah a eut vent de la rumeur qui court…

- A propos de Sirius et toi ?

Ana acquiesça.

- Elle m'en veut à mort. Elle l'aime tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit véritablement de l'amour. Plus une sorte d'attirance physique. Elle aime une image.

- Mais elle l'aime tout de même, désespéra Ana.

- Elle est simplement jalouse. Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquée la situation.

- Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, et je doute qu'elle veuille que je l'approche.

- Et pour le dortoir ?

- Je suppose que je vais dormir ici.

- C'est hors de question !

- Au fait, j'ai écrit à ma mère, avoua la jeune fille en se détachant de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Dans quel genre ?

- Mauvais genre. Je suis à bout Johnny. J'aurais préféré ne qu'ils ne s'intéressent jamais à moi, ça aurait été plus simple.

- La vie n'est jamais simple. Regarde-moi, je ne demande rien, et je pressens que j'aurais bientôt une lettre de ta mère qui me remontera sérieusement les bretelles.

Ana sourit faiblement, et remonta dans son dortoir.

A l'heure du dîner, elle descendit en compagnie des jumelles et de Johnny. Sarah l'ignorait, l'air hautain, tandis que Frida et Cassandre lançaient des regards tristes à Ana. Les maraudeurs s'assirent non loin d'eux, mais Ana ne leur adressa pas la parole. Elle ne les regarda même pas, et dîna rapidement. Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de son meilleur ami et rentra dans la salle commune.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dessiné, et ce passe-temps lui manquait. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'elle devrait continuer sans Charles, et elle avait déjà attendu assez longtemps à son goût. Elle prit son matériel et sortit dans le parc. La nuit tombait, et l'air était glacial, mais elle s'en fichait. Assise au bord du lac, elle tentait de le reproduire au clair de lune. La lumière décroissait vite, et elle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Elle resta encore après que la nuit fut totalement installée. Quand, finalement, elle consentit à rentrer, ses extrémités avaient virés au bleu, et une fine pellicule de givre ornait ses sourcils et la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle grimpa dans son dortoir, et rangea ses affaires en essayant de ne pas réveiller ses amies. Puis elle se coucha et s'autorisa à verser une larme avant de sombrer.

Ana fut réveillée le lendemain, par les coups incessant d'un volatile contre la fenêtre. Elle se leva péniblement, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule dans le dortoir. Son réveil lui apprit qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Ana s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle reconnut l'écriture de sa mère, et craint un moment de ne pas être la seule à avoir du courrier à cette heure matinale.

_« Ana chérie, _

_Je suis tellement désolée que tu subisses tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur. Un mot de toi, et tu rentre à la maison. Je pense que tu recevras cette lettre mercredi après midi si le vent continue à souffler comme ça et que le hibou ne s'arrête pas. Je serais donc jeudi à Pré-au-Lard. J'y serais dès la première heure du jour, compte sur moi. Viens dès que tu en as besoin. Je t'aime tant ma chérie. Tu sais ce que je pense sur ta maison, alors n'hésite pas à m'en parler. _

_Malheureusement je ne peux pas allonger cette lettre plus longtemps. Je prends quand même le temps de te dire que tes amis ne te mérite pas, et que je suis vraiment très en colère qu'il te mette dans cet état. Pour te faire plaisir, je me suis retenue d'écrire quelques lettres bien senties à tes camarades, mais la prochaine fois ils auront de mes nouvelles._

_Je t'aime Ana._

_A jeudi, mon amour_

_Maman »_

La lettre était en avance. Ana se sentit un peu plus légère à l'idée qu'elle reverrait bientôt sa mère. Elle s'habilla, et descendit. Elle rencontra deux filles de première année, et leur demanda si elle pouvait manger avec elles. Les fillettes acceptèrent avec joie, et Ana réussit à se sentir presque plus déprimée. Pendant qu'elle mangeait et parlait avec les deux filles, Ana surprit quelqu'un en train de la regarder avec insistance. Sirius. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas jointe à eux. Elle l'ignora et pensa avec satisfaction que son premier cours était Runes, et que Sirius n'avait pas pris cette option. Elle accompagna Magaly et Zoé, les deux premières années, à leur premier cours en papotant puis monta en vitesse à son cours de Runes. En entrant, elle se souvint avec une pointe de dépit, qu'elle allait devoir affronter Remus. Elle avança doucement et s'installa devant le maraudeur. Elle feignit de n'avoir pas remarqué son regard à la fois surprit et triste. Techniquement, elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais si elle lui parlait, elle savait que toutes ses paroles seraient répétées à James et Sirius. Et ça, elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Melle McMahon entra, et Remus se décida. Il prit ses affaires et se déplaça jusque vers Ana. Il l'entendit soupirer, mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle engage la conversation, si elle le voulait. Le cours commença, et Remus prit des notes assidument. La jeune fille tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers lui, mais ne parla pas pour autant. Puis, enfin, elle céda.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Parce que sinon je m'en serais voulu. Et je me suis dis que tu voulais peut-être parler.

- Pour que chacun de mes mots soit répété et décortiquer par les autres ? Non merci.

- Tu nous en veux ? Ou c'est plus particulier ?

- Ecoute Remus, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je ne veux plus vous voir pour l'instant, autant toi que les autres.

- Mais pourquoi ? osa-t-il. Je sais que tu étais fâché suite à ta dispute avec Sarah, mais…

- Tais-toi, lui intima-t-elle. Je ne veux plus vous parler, et ça risque de durer jusqu'à ce que Sarah m'ait pardonné. Et vu comme c'est parti, ça risque d'être long. Tu peux rapporter ça à tes copains.

Remus ne parla plus de l'heure. Il se sentait blessé par les paroles d'Ana, mais il devinait qu'elle était malheureuse, et décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Remus ? Tu peux juste leur dire que je ne veux plus leur parler, et les empêcher d'essayer plus amplement de savoir pourquoi ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci.

Deux heures de DCFM se profilaient, et Ana appréhendait la réaction des Maraudeurs. Sirius en particulier. Elle fit un détour par les toilettes, pour arriver dans les dernières et se mit le plus loin possible d'eux, c'est-à-dire deux tables devant, à coté de Lily Evans.

- Ana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis disputée avec Sarah.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est à cause de la rumeur qui circule. Sarah est amoureuse de Sirius, et elle se sent trahie.

- Si je tenais celui qui a lancé cette rumeur ! grinça-t-elle. En tout cas, continua-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, je suis là si tu as besoin.

- Merci Lily.

Elle hocha la tête, et sourit plus franchement. Ana essaya d'ignorer tous les efforts que Sirius et James faisaient pour attirer son attention.

La jeune fille resta avec Lily durant le repas, évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre aux Maraudeurs puisque son amie se chargeait de les éloigner. Elle mangea à nouveau sur le pouce, et quitta la table pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

- Professeur, interpela-t-elle Dumbledore.

- Oui ?

- J'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Ma mère va venir me voir demain à Pré-au-Lard, et je souhaiterais avoir une permission pour sortir du château. J'ai pas mal d'heure de libre.

- Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre en effet. Tout va bien ?

- A vrai dire, non. Mais je me débrouillerai. Comme toujours, finit-elle à voix basse.

- Je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera. Et s'il te plait, fais en sorte que le singe qui se trouve derrière toi arrête de gigoter.

- S'il s'agit de Sirius Black, alors vous me permettrez de l'ignorer. Je ne tiens pas à lui parler.

Dumbledore sourit, comme s'il en savait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

- Tout s'arrangera, répéta-t-il. Du moins, il y a intérêt parce que je ne tiens pas à devoir subir une entrevue avec une Amély McGill aussi énervée qu'elle semble l'être en écrivant ses lettres.

- Je sais, elle tremble.

- Il y a aussi le choix des mots. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment demandé de t'accorder une permission, ça ressemblait plus à un ultimatum.

- Je suis désolée.

- Allez va.

- Merci, professeur.

Ana déambula dans les couloirs, en attendant de reprendre les cours. Chaque minute elle devenait plus tendue. Elle avait espéré que Remus serait assez persuasif pour convaincre les autres. Ce n'était pas le cas, et elle se demandait ce qu'ils inventeraient encore pour qu'elle leur accorde un regard.

Elle avançait les yeux dans le vide, essayent de ne penser à rien quand au détour d'un couloir, elle cogna quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux, et découvrit un Malefoy passablement irrité.

- Je suis dans un mauvais jour Lucius, alors vas-t-en sans demander ton reste.

- Mes leçons ne te servent à rien, ou tu es complètement inconsciente ?

- Pense ce que tu veux et dégage.

- Je ne pense pas, non, susurra-t-il en bloquant Ana dans un angle. Te faire souffrir me donne bien trop de plaisir pour que je me contraigne à simplement partir.

Lucius plaça sa baguette sous la gorge d'Ana avec une lenteur perverse. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

- Crie pour moi.

- Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle.

- Hé ! Malefoy laisse-la tranquille !

Les deux protagonistes tournèrent la tête en direction de Sirius dont ils avaient tous les deux reconnus la voix.

- Tes sauveurs, grinça Lucius. On se retrouvera.

Il repoussa Ana, et partit après un « Je te la laisse, Black » qui fit frémir la jeune fille.

- Ana, ça va ? s'enquit James.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et pointa le Maraudeur le plus proche avec. Peter recula, effrayé.

- Ana, range ta baguette, il est parti, la rassura Remus.

Ana recula en les gardant en joug. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à s'éclipser sans avoir à parler ! Mais elle n'eut pas cette chance.

- Reste Ana, il faut qu'on parle ! lança James.

- Et baisse cette baguette, c'est ridicule, continua Sirius en s'approchant pour la lui enlever des mains.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres et l'envoya cogner contre le mur d'un sort.

- Hé Ana ! calme-toi, on ne te veut pas de mal.

- Dégagez ! Dégagez tous les quatre !

- Alors là tu peux rêver, fit Sirius en se relevant, on DOIT parler.

- Je ne veux pas parler ! hurla-t-elle. Et surtout pas à vous.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Ana frémissait de colère. Elle aurait voulu leur jeter un sort qui les calmerait pour longtemps, mais elle n'en connaissait qu'un, que sa mère lui avait appris, et lui avait formellement interdit de prononcer sauf en cas de danger de mort.

- Foutez-moi la paix.

- Non, décida James en pratiquant un accio sur la baguette d'Ana.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte quand sa baguette quitta ses doigts. James eut un petit sourire. Ana ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais, contre toute attente, la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou, et disparut au coin du couloir. James ne se démonta pas pour autant et la poursuivit. Il la rattrapa sans mal, et lui agrippa le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Ana, s'il te plaît, eut-il le temps de dire avec qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

La jeune fille lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure et griffa la main qui retenait son poignet. James la lâcha, mais Ana fut de nouveau immobilisée par Sirius. Ils se toisèrent un moment, avant qu'Ana ne lui administre un coup de genoux bien placé. Le jeune homme se plia sous la douleur, et Ana en profita pour fuir. Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que personne ne la suivait, puis se laissa glisser à terre et pleura. Si un mot de tout ça parvenait aux oreilles de McGonagall, son entrevue avec sa mère pourrait bien tourner court.

Sirius se redressa et s'adossa au mur, le souffle encore coupé, tandis que James se frottait la joue.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Elle est folle ou quoi ?

- Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas tenter de lui parler, souffla Remus.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous attaquer, contra Sirius, surtout qu'on venait l'aider !

- En tout cas, j'ai encore sa baguette, constata James.

- Je crois que le mieux serait de convaincre Sarah de la pardonner, mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est à nous de le faire… réfléchit Remus.

- C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, signala Peter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, sans cesser d'argumenter ce qui venait de se passer.

Ana sécha ses larmes et se rendit à contrecœur à son cours de métamorphose. Elle s'installa à droite de Cassandre, et jeta un regard triste à Sarah. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mais elle ne la laissait pas approcher. Elle discuta un peu avec Cassandre, pour savoir comment allait Sarah, mais elle ne reçut qu'un regard misérable. Ana se retint de pleurer en cours, et garda les yeux résolument fixées sur le tableau. Encore trois heures et elle pourrait crier de tout son soûl, encore une journée et elle pourrait voir sa mère. Si seulement, le temps pouvait passer plus vite. Le soir venu, Ana se coucha sans même dîner, et s'endormit en pleurant.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin.

J'espère avoir votre avis.

Et à totu de suite avec le prochian chapitre ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Comme prévu le chapitre 9 suit de près le 8 ( Nan, sans rire!)_

_J'aime assez la scène avec sa mère, parce que les rôles sont inversés, enfin bref..._

_Sinon, pour ceux qui trouverait que je prends bein mon temps, c'est un peu vrai, mais dans les chapitres suivants, je vais un peu inverser la tendance, I promise =)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 9_

Le jeudi matin avait été désespérément long. Ana comptait chaque minute qui la séparait encore de sa mère. Elle s'était levée tôt, et avait tenté de parler à Sarah, mais cette dernière n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait une heure de libre le matin, mais avait préféré attendre l'après-midi pour voir sa mère, plutôt que de devoir rester une heure et repartir. Elle préférait que tout se passe en une seule fois. A présent, elle était en arithmancie, et jamais les secondes ne lui avaient paru si longues. Peter était venu lui rendre sa baguette au début du cours, et elle l'avait simplement remercié d'un signe de tête. Elle soupira et Mr Carter la regarda avec désapprobation. Elle s'excusa brièvement, et lança un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. Encore un quart d'heure. Comme c'était long ! Elle s'appliqua à écouter le cours en espérant que le temps passerait plus vite, mais elle ne put rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes.

Quand, enfin, le cours se termina, Ana rangea ses affaires d'un coup de bras, et détala en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Elle trouva sa mère à l'entrée du village et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Maman !

- Oh Ana, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune fille serra sa mère contre elle, inspirant à fond son parfum.

- C'est tellement compliqué ! se plaignit-elle.

- Viens, allons nous promener. Tu me raconteras en route.

Ana glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère, et commença :

- C'est James Potter. Il a lancé une rumeur dans le château qui disait que Sirius Black était amoureux de moi. Je l'ai su pas Johnny et j'étais embarrassée parce que je devais trouver comment remballer gentiment Sirius. Et, c'est là que ça à commencer à dégénérer. James est venu me voir en me disant que ce n'était pas vrai, et qu'il fallait que je laisse Sirius se débrouiller seul. Je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien, mais au déjeuner…

Ana s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Continue chérie, l'incita Amély McGill.

- Au déjeuner, Sarah m'a crié dessus. Elle est amoureuse de Sirius, et elle a très mal digéré cette rumeur.

- Mais, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, n'est ce pas ?

- Justement, pleura Ana, elle ne me laisse plus lui parler, ni l'approcher, et je n'ai toujours pas pu lui dire. Cassandre et Frida restent avec elle, parce qu'elle est fragile et que si elles ne le font pas, elle pensera qu'elles sont contre elle. Et moi, je me retrouve seule. C'est si bizarre ! Je suis restée seule six ans, et maintenant, j'ai peur de rester seule.

- C'est normal, ma chérie. Maintenant que tu as trouvé des amis, tu ne veux pas les perdre.

- En attendant j'en veux beaucoup à Sirius et James. Et ils ne comprennent pas, et je me sens coupable, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. S'ils n'avaient pas lancé cette rumeur, je serais encore tranquille. Et Charles me manque tant ! Mais lui aussi ne veux plus me voir, et puis j'ai promis à Sirius de ne plus lui parler.

- Décidément, je n'aime pas ce Sirius.

- Oh maman ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

- Doucement Ana, la berça Amély, calme-toi. Tout va s'arranger, et je vais t'aider.

- Je veux rentrer maman.

- Non Ana. Si tu laisses cette histoire s'étendre, elle te poursuivra. Il faut que tu fasses comprendre à tous la vérité.

- Mais comment ?

- Commence par parler à ton amie.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Elle ne veut plus me voir.

- Force-la. Quitte à ce que vous criiez mais il ne faut pas la laisser croire ce qu'elle veut. Quant à Charles, c'est une autre histoire. Tu m'as toujours dis que tu le trouvais un peu lourd même s'il était gentil.

- Oui, mais…

- Je pense que s'il te manque autant, c'est qu'avant personne n'était fâché avec toi. Il faut te reprendre Ana. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça, regarde-toi ! Je suis sûre que tu as perdu du poids !

Amély serra sa fille un peu plus fort. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, puis Amély emmena sa fille aux Trois-Balais. Elle commanda deux chocolats chauds, et regarda sa fille le siroter. Ana avait encore les yeux rouges, mas ne pleurait plus. Elle se sentait protégée, si près de sa mère.

- Maman, je ne peux vraiment pas rentrer quelques jours ?

- Non ! fit-elle catégorique, puis se radoucissant, tu rentreras à Noël.

- Juste une journée, plaida la jeune fille.

- C'est hors de question.

- Maman, tu sais… j'étais tellement en colère que… je me suis battue.

- Avec qui ?

- Avec Sirius et James.

- Explique-moi.

Amély préférait le prendre avec diplomatie. Ce n'était pas le moment de stresser davantage sa fille.

- J'étais dans les couloirs et Lucius Malefoy est arrivé. On ne s'aime pas vraiment, et on s'est déjà confronté plusieurs fois. Cette fois là n'a pas fait exception, mais James et ses amis sont arrivés. Lucius est parti en me promettant de revenir.

- Comment ça, en te promettant de revenir ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'évite le plus possible. Et puis j'en sors toujours indemne.

- Indemne ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Ce qu'il y a entre Lucius et moi n'est pas grave. Quelques chamailleries tout au plus. Il est un peu pervers et sadique, mais pas méchant pour autant. Il ne me ferait pas de mal, mentit-elle.

Amély n'avait pas besoin des détails. Et puis ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui révéler ses problèmes avec Lucius. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache, sinon Lucius serait renvoyé. Et les Malefoy étaient connus pour leur rancune tenace. Elle continua en essayant d'oublier son mensonge.

- Donc Lucius est parti, et moi je ne voulais pas parler à James et Sirius. Alors j'ai sorti ma baguette pour les tenir à distance, et j'ai reculé. Sauf qu'eux voulaient absolument me parler, et après que James m'ait pris ma baguette j'ai fuis. Mais il m'a rattrapé et on s'est battu. Et comme Sirius est arrivé à la rescousse, il a aussi eut sa part.

- Si je comprends bien, tu t'en veux de t'être battue.

- Peut-être…

- A mon avis, tu te sens coupable parce que tu les aimes bien quand même.

- Je ne sais pas, maman.

- Crois-moi, il faut que tu règles cette histoire le plus vite. De mon coté je vais faire parvenir quelques lettres, qui remettront les choses en place.

- A qui vas-tu écrire ?

- A ce James, et son ami, Sirius. Je vais aussi demander à Dumbledore de faire attention à toi.

- Et Sarah ?

- Non, je te laisse t'en charger. Par contre, je pense qu'une lettre à Johnny ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Maman, s'il te plait n'écris pas ces lettres !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sens que je vais le regretter. Ou alors, contiens-toi et n'envoies pas de gueulante. Et par pitié ne dis rien à Dumbledore. Je ne voudrais pas paraître pour quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être maternée.

- J'oubliais que ma fille était indépendante.

- Et aussi n'envoies rien à Johnny, il s'occupe admirablement bien de moi.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu le protèges un peu.

- Oui, mais il le mérite. C'est vraiment mon seul vrai ami, et je ne tiens pas à se qu'il s'éloigne parce que tu lui envoies trop de courrier. Tu me suis ?

- Parfaitement. Mais si je te suis bien, je ne devrais envoyer de lettres à personne, rît-elle.

- Ce serait préférable, souffla Ana en se blottissant contre sa mère.

Amély caressa les cheveux de sa fille, et sourit. Elle ne voulait en rien contrarier Ana, mais elle allait tout de même écrire quelques lettres qui lui semblaient nécessaires. Elles finirent leurs tasses, et sortirent. Amély accompagna sa fille jusqu'à la sortie du village et l'embrassa affectueusement sur les deux joues, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Prends bien soin de toi, ma chérie.

- Promis maman.

- Et écris-moi dès que tu le peux, ou que tu en as besoin.

- Je le ferai. Je t'aime maman.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ana repartit sereine. Ses trois heures passées avec sa mère lui avaient redonné la force et le courage nécessaire. Elle rentra avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et dut faire un effort pour conserver cette bonne humeur en entrant dans sa salle commune. Elle commencerait à appliquer les conseils de sa mère dès le lendemain. Pour l'instant, elle avait envie de dessiner. Elle prit ses affaires, mais en redescendant un groupe de filles lui faisait face.

- Ana ! la saluèrent-elles froidement.

- Chloé, Mathilde, Hilda, énuméra-t-elle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Alors comme ça, Sirius en pince pour toi ? lâcha Hilda.

Oh, non ! se plaignit-elle mentalement.

- C'est ce qui se dit, répondit-elle, mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se raconte.

- Ouais, mais quand ça sort de la bouche de son meilleur ami, on serait conne de ne pas le croire, continua Chloé.

- Surtout quand ça vient de James, sourit Ana. Il pourrait dire n'importe quoi pour embêter Sirius.

- Ouais, bien sûr, on va te croire. En tout cas tu es bien proche d'eux si je ne me trompe, fit Matilde.

- Venez-en au fait les filles, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Mais nous si ! Et c'est pas ta tête d'ange qui te sauvera cette fois.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jalouses. Je ne compte pas sortir avec Sirius. En plus on est en froid depuis deux jours.

- Sans blague ! s'extasia Chloé.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Ouais, on va te laisser partir alors que tu nous raconte des bobards !

- Si vraiment il m'aimait, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait déjà là à me défendre plutôt que de rigoler avec ses potes ?

- Peut-être qu'elle dit vrai… supposa Mathilde.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas commencer à douter, toi !

Ana profita que les trois filles ne la regardent pas, pour filer. Elle courut jusqu'au lac et continua son dessin.

Ana avait réfléchi toute la matinée du vendredi à la façon d'aborder le sujet avec Sarah. Finalement, elle avait demandé de l'aide à Frida et Cassandre. Les deux filles devaient se débrouiller pour que Sarah se retrouve dans leur dortoir. Ana les rejoindrait, et là elle lui dirait. Ce serait direct, mais au moins Sarah saura. Le plan fonctionna à merveille et Sarah entra dans le dortoir précédée de ses deux amies. Ana arriva derrière elles, et eut un regard compatissant.

- Vous devriez sortir les filles, dit-elle à l'intention de Frida et Cassandre.

- Non, restez ! s'écria Sarah. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, ni la voir.

- Ecoute Sarah, ça dure depuis assez longtemps.

- Restez !

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la porte, et Sarah les suivit de près. Ana bloqua la porte, et resta adossée contre.

- Bon, tant pis, soupira-t-elle.

- Ana, sois gentille, chuchota Cassandre.

- Sarah, je dois te dire…

- Tais-toi ! Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter.

- Tu devras pourtant m'écouter ! Parce que je ne me tairais pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

Sarah se rua contre Ana, et lui agrippa les cheveux.

- Sirius ne m'aime pas ! Et moi non plus !

- Menteuse ! hurla Sarah.

Frida et Cassandre avait reculé, et regardait tristement la dispute se profiler. Cette entrevue était nécessaire, elles le savaient.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! James l'a lancé pour mettre Sirius dans une situation embarrassante ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Traitresse ! Tu mens !

- Sarah ! hurla à son tour Ana. Tu crois que j'ai assez d'amis pour me permettre de les trahir ?

Pour le coup, Sarah se figea et regarda Ana qui pleurait. Elle lui lâcha les cheveux, et devint rouge. Elle se tourna vers Cassandre et Frida qui se tenaient au fond de la pièce, elles aussi les larmes aux yeux. Elle les prit dans ses bras, et les consola. Quand les quatre filles sortirent une heure plus tard, pour se rendre à leur cours de Botanique, elles souriaient. Sarah s'était excusée plusieurs fois d'affilée et elle avait tant pleuré que ses yeux étaient gonflés, et le chemisier d'Ana, trempé. Elle fit équipe avec Sarah pour le cours, afin de mettre au clair les derniers coins d'ombre.

Depuis leur table de travail, les Maraudeurs au complet regardaient Ana et Sarah discuter et rire de bon cœur.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles, je crois, souffla James dont le joue était encore rouge.

- C'est bon pour nous, ça ? demanda Peter.

- Il semblerait, se réjouit Remus.

- En tout cas, elle a pas intérêt à s'approcher de moi, si elle veut rester entière, grinça Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Remus.

- Elle m'a frappé deux fois en une semaine !

- Encore ton orgueil surdéveloppé, se moqua Remus.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas toi qui a eut mal à l'entrejambe toute une journée.

- Au moins, elle restera gravée dans ta mémoire à jamais, se moqua James.

- Oh ça va ! Et puis, n'oublie pas que j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à cette chère Lily.

- Quoi ? N'essaie même pas !

- Je t'avais prévenu.

Les deux heures prirent fin rapidement, et les Maraudeurs furent étonnés de voir Ana se diriger vers eux. Ils restèrent silencieux en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Remus, je voulais savoir si…, si tu étais fort en dessin.

- Heu, pas vraiment, répondit-il, pourquoi ?

- Ben depuis que Charles et moi sommes fâchés, je n'ai plus de professeur de dessin, et… non laisse tomber. C'est pas grave.

- Ça va mieux, Sarah et toi, il me semble, dit Peter.

- Oui, on n'est pas encore totalement remise, mais c'est dans la bonne voie, sourit-elle.

- C'est bien. Donc, nous…

- Non Remus. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas fini. Vous savez je vous aime bien tous les quatre, mais je suis vraiment fâchée. Sarah m'en voulait vraiment, et j'ai encore de la chance que cette rumeur soit vraiment une rumeur. En tout cas, il va me falloir encore un peu de temps.

- Et tu nous parles de nouveau ? demanda James.

- Pas vraiment, mais si tu me poses des questions, je pense que j'y répondrais.

- Alors tu n'es pas débarrassée de nous, rigola-t-il.

Ana rit avec eux, puis s'excusa pour rejoindre Cassandre qui l'attendait en souriant.

- Tout s'arrange, alors.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment contente. Heureusement que j'ai vu ma mère, parce que sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas eut le courage d'affronter Sarah.

- Il lui faudra encore du temps pour être à nouveau comme avant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet incident, Cassandre, mais je n'y suis pas vraiment pour grand-chose.

- Je sais. En tout cas, j'aime encore moins Sirius.

Mouais.

_

* * *

_

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez._

_Et à la prochaine! (promis je serai pas longue, ... pas trop ;D)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour vous tous!  
J'ai été un peu prise par la fic que j'écris avec ma cousine, et j'ai un peu oublié celle là. En plus je bloquais, enfin bref maintenant je suis repartie._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Le samedi matin, Ana se leva assez tard. Elle s'habilla et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la salle commune, elle découvrit un comité d'accueil exclusivement féminin. Elles les reconnues toutes, et découvrit qu'elles étaient pour la majeure partie entichées de Sirius. Elle redoutait le pire. En effet, les filles l'encerclèrent. Ana tenta de leur expliquer mais elles n'étaient pas aussi faciles à convaincre que Sarah.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius t'aime, toi ! lâcha une fille de septième année nommée Caroline Venkee.

Cette simple phrase arracha des cris de dégoût à toutes les autres, et elles sautèrent en même temps sur la pauvre Ana.

Julie et Juliane remontaient de la Grande Salle, accompagnées de Johnny. Elles découvrirent leur salle sans dessus-dessous. Une quinzaine de filles de tout âge étaient regroupées et s'évertuaient à frapper une personne au centre. Johnny comprit vite le rapport entre ces filles et la rumeur concernant Sirius. Il s'avança anxieux, et vit avec horreur que son intuition était juste. Ana se relevait, pour retomber aussitôt sous les nombreux coups de ses camarades. Les jumelles s'étaient déjà lancées dans la bagarre et écartaient les filles qui s'en prenaient à Ana.

- Stop ! cria-t-il.

Les filles s'immobilisèrent et le dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Johnny s'avança vers Ana, et la souleva. Elle ne tenait plus debout, sa bouche et son nez saignaient abondement, un de ses bras reposait dans un angle bizarre, et le sol était jonché de cheveux. Il maudit les filles jalouses, et partir en direction de l'infirmerie, les jumelles à sa suite dissuadant quiconque de les suivre.

L'infirmière étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant Johnny arriver, Ana dans ses bras.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

- C'est les filles de Gryffondors, expliqua Johnny.

- Posez là sur ce lit, je reviens.

Johnny s'exécuta avec douceur. Il regarda son amie gémir doucement et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Julie posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami, et Johnny renifla en passant une main sur ses paupières. L'infirmière revint avec de multiples flacons, et demanda à Johnny de continuer son explication.

- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de cette rumeur comme quoi, Sirius Black serait amoureux d'Ana. Et bien les filles de notre maison ont jugé utile d'en recourir à la force pour calmer leur jalousie. Les jumelles et moi sommes arrivés trop tard. On vous l'a amené dès qu'on a pu écarter les filles.

- C'est une calamité ! se plaignit l'infirmière. Regardez-moi ce désastre : son bras est cassé, sans parler de tous les bleus qu'elle va avoir, de cet œil monstrueusement noir, et de son arcade qui est... enfin vous voyez bien.

L'infirmière soupira et fit ingurgiter plusieurs potions à Ana. La jeune fille les avala tant bien que mal, et s'endormit sur le lit.

- Je lui ai donné un somnifère, expliqua Mme Pomfresh. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Prenez une compresse humide et débarrassez-la de tout ce sang.

L'infirmière donna encore une potion à la jeune fille et lui ausculta le reste du corps. Elle décela une cheville foulée et alla chercher le médicament adapté. Johnny, s'activait avec sa compresse, et bientôt Ana fut à peu près propre.

- Vous devriez partir, elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures.

Le jeune homme sortit et remonta dans la salle commune. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius. Il le trouva sans difficulté. Il riait avec ses amis dans un coin de la salle. Johnny avança vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il se planta devant lui.

- Faut qu'on parle, suis-moi dehors.

- Ils peuvent tout entendre, fit-il en désignant les autres Maraudeurs.

- Ana a eut un problème.

- Encore ? s'étonna James.

- Un gros problème, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Johnny. Et c'est en partie à cause de toi. Elle dort pour l'instant à l'infirmerie.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- On ne pourra pas empêcher le château d'en parler, et on ne pourra absolument pas empêcher Dumbledore d'avertir sa mère. Alors, si j'étais toi, je me préparerai à me faire décapiter.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? s'énerva Remus.

- Des filles l'ont tabassée. Elles étaient folles de jalousie.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils dire de toute façon ? Johnny s'éloigna, réfléchissant à comment plus ou moins étouffer l'affaire. Finalement, il retourna à l'infirmerie, et persuada, à grand mal, d'attendre le réveil d'Ana pour en parler au directeur. Malheureusement, alors qu'il sortait, il croisa Dumbledore qui entrait. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et le supplia de ne rien dire à Amély McGill.

- C'est d'accord pour l'instant. Nous verrons ce qu'en pense Ana.

- Merci professeur.

Dumbledore sourit et congédia Johnny.

Ana se réveilla le lendemain. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec douleur, et découvrit Johnny, les jumelles et les Maraudeurs autour d'elle.

- Comment tu te sens Ana ? demanda James.

La question fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ana se releva et gifla le jeune homme. Il porta la main à sa joue, surprit.

- Espèce de crétin ! fit-elle.

- Mais quoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Tout ça c'est à cause de toi !

- Et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Parce que t'étais incapable de prononcer un mot quand je t'ai amenée ici, demanda Johnny.

- Bah, les filles étaient jalouses, et je ne peux quand même pas affronter plusieurs groupies folles de rage en même temps. Alors elles ont attaqués, et moi ben je n'ai pas réussi à rester vivante.

- On nous a enlevé tous nos points.

- Ce n'est pas cette année qu'on pourra prétendre à la coupe des Maisons, constata simplement Ana.

- Au moins tu n'es pas morte, c'est l'essentiel, ajouta Juliane avec sa subtilité naturelle.

Ana sortit au bout de trois jours. Elle avait encore un peu mal et boitait, mais elle était apte à reprendre les cours. Elle avait cours jusqu'à cinq heures, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver trop souvent seule en dehors des cours. Elle avait demandé à Dumbledore de la laisser s'occuper d'avertir sa mère. Elle comptait bien ne raconter que le minimum pour éviter des ennuis à tous le monde. Le soir venu, en retournant à la salle commune, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'assurer la sécurité dans son propre dortoir. De plus Sarah était sceptique, et se demandait si Ana ne lui avait pas raconté des mensonges. En entrant elle vit tous les Gryffondors, ou presque, rassemblés, et elle eut une idée. Mais d'abord elle devait prévenir Sirius.

- Salut Sirius.

- Ana.

- Ecoute, tu te vexeras pas, mais il faut que je fasse un truc. Et tu ne vas pas aimer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais Ana n'en dit pas plus. Elle lui sourit juste en retour, et s'éloigna. Il la regarda monter l'escalier du dortoir des filles et s'arrêter au milieu. Elle se tourna vers la salle, et se racla la gorge.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Une très bonne nouvelle, en fait, sourit-elle.

Elle ménagea une pause, afin que tous l'écoutent.

- Sirius ne m'aime pas, et je ne l'aime pas. C'était une rumeur et vous savez quoi je suis bien heureuse qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ça m'évite de devoir lui dire en face, et d'être la première à refuser son offre. Je vais aller me coucher, et j'espère que d'ici demain j'aurais quelques excuses. Bonne nuit.

Ana avait capté l'attention de la salle, et tous lui prêtaient attention. Sirius et James, comme tous les autres, écoutaient. Ana commença très franchement, par dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sirius et elle. James riait de la tête de son ami, et de la façon dont il était en train de se prendre une veste. Par contre, Sirius serrait les poings, rageur. Il n'appréciait pas dut tout la tournure qu'Ana donnait à cette histoire.

- Non mais n'importe quoi ! grinça-t-il. Comment peut-elle se permettre ?

- Je te rappelle, fit Remus, qu'elle t'a prévenu que tu n'aimerais pas. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Elle semble bien te connaître finalement, remarqua Peter.

Personne ne releva, mais personne n'en pensa moins.

Le lendemain, Ana était attendue par une dizaine de filles. Elles s'excusèrent toutes platement, et Ana les remercia. Elle s'approcha ensuite de James qui lui faisait signe.

- C'était super ! Très réussi.

- Merci, rougit-elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop Sirius ?

- Un peu quand même, mais ça va aller, répondit ce dernier.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ? proposa Remus.

- D'accord.

- Hé Ana! intervint Johnny.

- Salut.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu ne veuilles pas te venger. Ça n'aurait amené que des complications. Et aussi…, merci pour ta mère.

- De rien. Dumbledore veut absolument que je lui décrive l'attaque, mais je vais éviter les détails les plus… sanglants.

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderai.

- Merci Johnny, mais je pense être rôdée pour écrire ce genre de lettres... Je vais manger, on se voit plus tard ?

- Alors à plus tard.

Ana rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ana restait silencieuse. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit hier. Bizarrement elle avait l'impression d'avoir menti. Pourtant, elle avait juste dit la vérité… Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, et c'était… frustrant. A force de penser, elle rentra en collision avec un torse, masculin semblait-il.

- Oh Severus ! Désolée.

Les Maraudeurs, qui l'avaient distancé, rebroussèrent chemin.

- Tu regardes jamais où tu marches ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Vraiment désolée. Et je suis également désolée pour ta punition. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de les en empêcher !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à t'occuper de ma vie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Servilius ? Tu pollues notre air !

- Je vais manger Black !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de direction ?

- Sirius arrête ! ordonna Ana. Excuses-le Severus, il est vraiment bête parfois.

- Parfois ? grinça le Serpentard.

Rogue s'éloigna et Sirius dévisagea profondément la jeune fille.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis bête ? s'offusqua-t-il. Et puis pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Rogue comme tout le monde ?

- Parce qu'elle est bien trop gentille pour ça, répondit Johnny qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux avec les jumelles Weasley.

Ana rougit, et détourna le regard. Johnny reprit en souriant :

- Selon elle, il est malpoli d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille.

La jeune fille lança un regard peu amène au sixième année.

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai.

- T'étais pas obligé de leur dire quand même. J'aurais pu m'en sortir autrement.

- Parce que tu as peur qu'on se moque de toi ? demanda James.

- Non, mais… rien. Oubliez ça et allons manger.

- C'est hors de question ! Je me suis fais insulter et j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi !

- Oh Sirius ! se moqua Ana. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas saisi l'ironie ? Je sais bien que tu es très intelligent, et fort et que tu aurais pu le réduire en bouillie, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attarde trop longtemps.

- Et pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu dire Peter ?

- Hey ! protesta ce dernier.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te taire.

- Je pensais que tu avais des problèmes, avoua-t-il.

- Tu…

- On l'a tous pensé, renchérit Remus en venant au secours de son ami.

Sirius remercia son ami d'un sourire. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Ana mangea en silence, repensant aux paroles de Sirius. Était-il sérieux ? Ou était-ce elle qui se faisait des films ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que ça avait tant d'importance ? Surement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur relation soit ambiguë. Oui ce devait être cela. Après tout elle venait tout juste de sortir d'une situation difficile avec Sarah. Il ne fallait pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. La journée débutait par le cours de Runes. Ana attendit que Remus ait fini, et ils s'y rendirent ensembles.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai pas vérifié si l'ordi en avait pas bazardé un bout, donc si jamais vous trouvez des passages qui veulent rien dire, avertissez-moi.

Sinon, j'essaie de faire avancer leur relation, mais j'ai quelques personnages qui échappent à mon contrôle, et je dois trouver d'autres stratagèmes ( j'adore faire croire que c'est mes persos qui décide xD)


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonjour!  
Me revoilà!  
Donc le chapitre 11, bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 11_

La semaine était terminée, et Ana était assise devant le feu de la salle commune. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi durant cette semaine. Essentiellement à ce qu'elle ressentait envers les Maraudeurs. L'un d'eux en particulier. Elle n'osait pas croire ce que sa conscience lui disait pourtant si clairement. Elle ne pouvait être tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Sarah, et puis elle n'avait pas envie d'être amoureuse. Pas de lui en tout cas.

Une fille derrière elle poussa un cri, et tomba à terre. Ana ne s'en serait probablement pas occupée si une autre fille dont elle connaissait bien la voix jura :

- Espèce de con, ta mère t'a jamais appris à être poli Black ?

Ana se retourna précipitamment. Elle passa de Cassandre à Sirius, puis posa son regard sur Sarah qui gisait par terre. La jeune fille se leva et avança vers eux. Elle remarqua que Remus se mordait la lèvre, et que Sirius avait le regard noir. Il fit un geste très peu galant à l'encontre de Cassandre puis s'en détourna. Ana s'approcha de Sarah pour l'aider à se relever, pendant que Cassandre continuait de grommeler sur la stupidité du jeune homme. Mais Remus fut plus rapide et tendit la main à Sarah. La jeune fille le regarda à travers ses larmes et accepta son aide. Remus lui dit quelques paroles réconfortantes, qu'Ana n'entendit pas.

- Ça va Sarah ? s'enquit Ana quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, en reniflant. Peu convaincue, Ana fronça les sourcils, mais Sarah lui sourit faiblement.

- Bon, on va faire comme si je te croyais. Viens, on va aller vers le feu, il y a mes affaires.

Sarah acquiesça de nouveau, et remercia Remus. Ana appela Cassandre qui était toujours aussi furieuse, et elles retournèrent vers Sarah.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ana quand elles furent assises.

- Sarah a voulu parler à Black.

- Parler ? répéta Ana.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, avoua Sarah au bord des larmes. Je pensais que comme toutes les filles gloussent auprès de lui, j'aurais une petite chance, mais…

- Cet enfoiré l'a à peine regardé et il l'a bousculé.

- Et je suis tombée, finit Sarah.

- Il n'a vraiment aucun savoir vivre. Il aurait au moins pu formuler une réponse claire, gronda Cassandre.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, conclut Sarah.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent ses deux amies.

- Je me faisais des illusions sur lui. Maintenant je suis fixée. Et puis, tu as remarqué comme Remus Lupin est venu à mon secours ?

- Je ne m'y fierai pas, grogna Cassandre.

- Mais il a l'air tellement plus posé, continua la jeune Jones.

- Alors tu n'aimes plus du tout Sirius ? Comme ça d'un seul coup ?

- Oui. Evidemment je me sens un peu bête d'avoir été aveugle comme ça, mais au fond c'est mieux. Je ne suis peut-être tout simplement pas son genre…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu te résignes un peu vite ?

- C'est vrai Sarah, continua Cassandre. Même si je ne l'aime pas, tu semblais beaucoup l'aimer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais absolument ce que je dis.

Ana explosa de rire, au désarroi de ses deux amies, et d'une bonne partie de la salle commune.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? s'angoissa Sarah.

- Je crois que tu as eut un coup de foudre, ma grande !

- C'est peut-être vrai, rougit la concernée.

- Pour Lupin ? Mais… pourquoi maintenant.

- Tu étais tellement occupée à maudire Sirius que tu n'as pas vu qu'il a aidé Sarah à se relever ?

- Euh… à vrai dire, non, s'excusa Cassandre.

Les filles parlèrent encore un moment avant d'être rejointes par Frida qui leur annonça qu'elle avait enfin conclu avec un Serdaigle d'un an son cadet nommé Benjamin. Ana remarqua les regards curieux et embarrassés de Remus, et ceux froids et colériques de Sirius. Elle devrait leur parler.

Quand elle se coucha, aux alentours de dix heures, Ana soupira. Elle aurait dû être en colère contre Sirius et pourtant, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à trahir la confiance de Sarah. D'un autre coté c'était arrivé trop soudainement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne cessait de la faire enrager depuis le début de l'année. Bien sûr, ils avaient eut des jours heureux en tant qu'amis, mais… Pourquoi ne pas accepter les faits plutôt que de chercher leur provenance ? souffla une voix au fond d'elle. Epuisée, elle se laissa convaincre par la voix, et s'endormit sans plus rien chercher. Les problèmes arriveraient bien assez tôt.

En effet le lendemain matin, Ana reçut une lettre pressante de sa mère. Amély McGill était folle de joie. Ethan McGill, le père d'Ana était soudainement revenu à la maison, après plus de dix ans d'absence. Ana resta bouche-bée, immobile en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que Johnny ne la sorte de sa transe, et s'empare la lettre.

- C'est merveilleux Ana ! s'exclama-t-il quand il eut fini de la lire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Une semaine, et elle pourrait revoir son père. Enfin ! Après tant de temps ! Johnny la prit dans ses bras, ce qui rendit Julie un tantinet jalouse. Mais Juliane Weasley, posa la main sur l'avant-bras de sa sœur, avec un regard de reproche. Johnny et Ana se connaissait depuis assez longtemps, et il n'y avait pas lieu d'être jalouse. Julie s'excusa.

Interloqués de voir leur amie pleurer, les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquirent-ils.

- C'est mon père…, commença Ana.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Peter.

- Il est revenu chez lui, expliqua Johnny après avoir senti qu'Ana ne pourrait pas dire un mot de plus.

Il fallut presque deux heures à Ana pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Deux heures durant lesquelles, les Maraudeurs restèrent à ses cotés ainsi que Johnny, les jumelles, pour en savoir un peu plus.

- T'es toujours fâché ? lâcha soudain Ana faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Tu parles à qui ? s'enquit James.

- A Sirius.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas ! s'offusqua ce dernier. Je ne suis pas fâché.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais fâché contre moi…

- Mais alors contre qui ?

- Sarah. Elle n'était pas très contente. Et je ne te parle même pas de Cassandre qui te hait.

- Sarah ? s'étonna Johnny. Mais elle est folle de lui.

- Bon ça va ! s'impatienta Sirius. Pourquoi tu me sors ça ? fit-il à l'intention d'Ana.

- Disons que ce n'était pas très fair-play.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as vu ta copine ?

- Sirius ! s'indigna Remus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va plus t'embêter, conclut Ana. Elle a eut un coup de foudre hier.

- Ah oui ? Tant mieux pour elle.

Le silence s'installa avant que Sirius ne reprenne :

- Mais au fait, toi qui sais tout, elle est tombée amoureuse de qui ?

- Je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que je divulgue ses secrets, sourit Ana en regardant Remus.

Johnny détourna la conversation vers Ethan McGill et Ana le remercia même si ce nouveau sujet l'angoissait.

Cette dernière semaine avait été à la fois très longue et trop rapide. Ana avait hâte de revoir son père, mais elle avait peur. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Et si elle était déçue ? Et si c'était lui qui était déçu par elle. Johnny lui avait répéter à plusieurs reprises sans succès qu'il était normal d'appréhender et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour ça. Mais à présent, elle était dans le Poudlard Express, et il restait moins d'une heure de trajet. Les jumelles et Johnny étaient dans le même compartiment qu'elle et tentait de la calmer, et l'assurait que tout se passerait bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à totalement les croire. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce que lui avait raconté sa mère.

« Tu vois Ana, lui disait-elle, ton père est un homme qui aime beaucoup s'investir au maximum. Il a toujours fait tout ce qui lui semblait utile à la société. Tes grands-parents sont des gens très strictes, et leur fils a été éduqué selon ces règles. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai aimé ton père au premier regard, mais à force de patience nous avons fini par nous aimer sincèrement. Il s'est engagé dans des voies où je ne pouvais pas le suivre, mais par amour je n'ai rien dit. Il avait sa vie et ses goûts et j'avais les miens. Et puis le 4 juillet 1963, il est parti. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce mage noir, mais ton père semblait tellement heureux… Tellement heureux qu'il a préféré le suivre. »

Ana avait grandi avec ces mots aux lèves de sa mère. Elle savait que si son père était revenu, c'est que, celui qui maintenant se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, n'avait plus besoin de la continuelle présence d'Ethan.

La jeune fille finit par prendre les somnifères que Juliane essayait de lui refiler depuis près d'une demi-heure. C'était préférable. Au moins elle ne s'en ferait plus. Le train s'arrêta, et Ana fut réveiller en sursaut. Johnny lui sourit et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances. La jeune fille le remercia et se leva pour sortir. Sur le quai, elle remarqua sa mère et s'en approcha. Amély enlaça sa fille dans un soupir de bonheur.

- Où est papa ?

- Il a préféré t'attendre à la maison.

- Et il va bien ?

- Il a changé, répondit tristement Amély.

- Evidemment, il a vieilli.

- Oui, c'est surement ça, chuchota sa mère.

Ana avait perçu dans la voix de sa mère l'intonation si habituelle de sa voix lorsqu'elle essayait de mentir ou de cacher quelque chose à sa fille. Amély ramena sa fille chez elle par transplanage d'escorte, et la regarda avant de poser la main sur la poignée

- Autant te le dire tout de suite, ton père est furieux.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… Tu verras.

Ana pris son courage à deux mains et entra dans la maison.

Ethan McGill était dans la bibliothèque, sévèrement appuyé sur son bureau, et dardait sa fille d'un regard d'acier. Ana déglutit puis s'approcha de lui. Il n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs. Plus vieux c'est sûr, mais aussi plus froid, plus… La jeune fille préféra cesser de détailler son père.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir papa !

Ethan blanchit. Ana recula d'un pas, prudente.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris comment parler à tes parents ?

- Excusez-moi père.

- C'est mieux. Mais je suis encore terriblement déçu. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! Tu me fais honte !

- Père, commença à s'expliquer Ana.

- Ne me coupe pas ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de toi à Serpentard, tu es bien trop mal élevée.

- Mais père !

- Tais-toi ! Les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant que je suis rentré. Et tu as intérêt à mieux te comporter la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

Sur ce, Ethan quitta la pièce, laissant sa fille au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que les retrouvailles avec son père seraient faciles, mais elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça. Ana lâcha un hoquet et s'effondra à genoux. Amély arriva derrière et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Ana. Ce n'est plus le même homme. Lord Voldemort l'a complètement changé.

Le lendemain, Ana décida d'écrire à Johnny pour lui raconter sa rencontre avec son père. Elle devait se confier à quelqu'un et Johnny était tout désigné étant son premier vrai ami. Elle envoya la chouette familiale porter la lettre, et attendit une réponse. Johnny était très ponctuel en général. Il ne dérogea pas à ses habitudes et une lettre lui parvint dans l'après-midi, par le biais de son père.

- Un ami t'a écrit. Il s'appelle Johnny. C'est quoi ce nom ?

- Père, Johnny est mon meilleur ami. Puis-je avoir sa lettre ?

- Il ne me semble pas très fréquentable. Est-ce un sang pur ?

- A vrai dire, sa grand-mère s'est mariée avec un moldu.

- Quoi ? Tu fréquente donc de la vermine ?

- Père ! s'offusqua Ana.

- Ne me tiens pas tête, sale impertinente ! Je surveillerais de plus près tes fréquentations dorénavant. Quand à cette lettre, elle va finir au feu.

Ethan McGill tourna les talons sans écouter les supplications de sa fille. Décidément Amély n'était bonne à rien. Et cette enfant avait trop profité de cette faiblesse. Il était temps qu'il revienne s'occuper de sa famille, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Déjà qu'Ana était à Gryffondor ! Avec les traitres à leur sang et les sangs de bourbe. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'était pas trop proches d'eux. Sinon son maître pourrait, lui demander d'exterminer sa famille, ou pire, décider de le tuer.

Ana avait essayé de renvoyer une chouette à Johnny pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas lu sa lettre, mais elle ne savait pas si son père avait intercepté le courrier. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Elle se doutait aussi que si jamais Johnny avait renvoyé quelque chose, il y avait de grande chance pour que son père l'ait brûlé. Elle ne voulait même pas essayer d'envoyer une lettre aux jumelles, parce qu'elle savait que si son père l'apprenait il ferait une attaque ou la tuerait sur place. Malgré ses douze années d'absence, elle avait appris très vite à connaître son père. Elle voyait souvent sa mère pleurer. Pleurer encore plus qu'avant. Et elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle aussi était triste. Ce n'était pas un père qu'elle avait retrouvé, mais un bourreau, et le simple fait d'y penser la mettait mal à l'aise.

Durant la première semaine de vacances, Ana se conforma aux vœux de son père et apprit à se tenir comme une Sang-pur se devait de le faire. Elle savait que son père était très déçu par elle, mais elle essayait de se rattraper en lui faisant plaisir. Malheureusement, Ethan trouvait toujours quelque chose à reprocher à sa fille. Il n'encaissait pas le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, et encore moins qu'elle soit amie avec des êtres d'ascendance moldue. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Ana ne pourrait pas remonter la pente aux yeux de son père. Après avoir fait des efforts pendant une semaine, et s'être fait rabrouer autant de fois qu'elle paraissait devant son père, Ana s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer. Son père ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne descendait que pour les repas, et quelques rares fois pour réconforter sa mère.

Mais le mercredi avant la rentrée elle reçut une lettre, que son père lui apporta. Il la regarda de haut en fronçant les sourcils. Ana remarqua que la lettre avait été décachetée. Ethan l'avait lu, et il semblait ne pas avoir aimé ce qu'il avait lu.

- De qui est-ce, s'enquit Ana.

- Je ne sais pas, renifla son père. Ceux qui t'écrivent ont signés « Les Maraudeurs ». De qui s'agit-il ? Encore de la racaille de ton école ?

- Non père, ce sont des amis respectables. Deux d'entre eux sont Sang Pur.

Ana évita de préciser les noms, espérant que son père n'en demanderait pas plus.

- Ce qu'ils écrivent ne me fait pas penser qu'ils sont respectables. Et puis c'est quoi ces noms ? Lunard ? Personne n'a idée de s'appeler comme ça.

- Ce sont des surnoms, père. Puis-je la lire ?

Ethan se renfrogna et son visage se durcit.

- Cesse de réclamer à tout bout de champ ! Ces « Maraudeurs » ne me semblent pas fiables. Tu me feras le plaisir de cesser toute relation avec eux.

- Mais père…

- Ils n'avaient qu'à signés de leurs noms. Si ça se trouve c'est un stratagème de ce Johnny pour te contacter.

- Non père, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Tais-toi ! Dans le doute, je garde cette lettre avec moi. Quand j'aurais découvert qui t'a écrit, je déciderai qu'en faire.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Ana se jeta sur son oreiller et martela le lit avec. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être espionnée. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle retourne à Poudlard. D'un autre coté, elle s'en voulait de devoir laisser sa mère seule avec cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Amély n'oserait jamais demander le divorce, et Ana la soupçonnait de s'accrocher au souvenir de son mari, et puis Ethan ne permettrait jamais à sa femme de s'enfuir.

Heureusement il ne restait que quatre jours. Ana descendit voir sa mère qui était occupée à la cuisine.

- Maman, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Père lit et garde mon courrier. Je voudrais au moins lire une fois ce que mes amis m'ont écrit. Seulement, père garde la clé de son bureau sur lui.

- Tu voudrais que la lui prenne ?

- Juste une fois maman, s'il te plait.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne t'autoriserai pas à fouiller dans les affaires de ton père pendant qu'il dort !

- Maman, je t'en supplie. Père ne veut déjà pas que je lise les lettres de Johnny, imagine ce qu'il adviendra s'il apprend que c'est James Potter qui m'a écrit !

Amély ne répondit rien, et s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille malheureuse. Et Ethan avait changé, c'était indéniable. Elle, pouvait vivre des souvenirs de son mari, mais Ana était trop petite. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait tant changé. Peut-être devait-elle ça à sa fille. Finalement, Amély soupira bruyamment et lâcha un petit « d'accord ». Ana prit sa mère dans ses bras, et la serra très fort en la remerciant.

La nuit suivante, Ana attendait en faisant les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Amély sortit avec la clé sur les coups d'une heure, et chuchota :

- Tiens. Et dépêche-toi je t'attends ici.

Ana sourit et courut en direction du bureau. Elle déverrouilla la porte et fouilla dans la pièce. Elle dénicha la lettre et la lut :

_Salut Ana,_

_On a bien réfléchi à ta proposition, et on est d'accord. Après tout l'idée venait de nous au début. Tout le monde est chez moi pour les vacances alors, les nuits sont assez agitées si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour notre affaire, rejoins-nous à la rentrée dans le train et on en parlera. J'imagine, et les autres aussi que tu dois être contente d'avoir de nos nouvelles. On voudrait bien des tiennes, mais comme tu l'as dit : en ce moment le papier est cher. Lunard me fait remarquer qu'on ne te donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles, alors je vais essayer de rallonger un peu cette missive. Queudver se goinfre dans mon garde-manger, à croire qu'il ne vient que pour ça… Mais comme ça ne dérange pas mes parents et que soit disant il leur a demandé… je ne veux pas passer pour un monstre. Quant à Lunard ben il se goinfre aussi, mais il rit aussi, ce qui lui fait un peu dépenser tout ce qu'il s'enfile. Pis, ben, Patmol, toujours fidèle à lui-même il en manque pas une pour faire des conneries. Moi je l'aide un peu, mais j'essaie surtout de le retenir.** N'écoute pas cet abruti Ana, il nous fait passer pour des puits sans fond et des gaffeurs. Et en plus il ne dit rien sur lui. Tu devrais voir comme il nous ennuie avec sa rousse, c'est incroyable !**_

_Maintenant que Patmol a finit de faire sa crise, je peux reprendre la plume. Et en fait je vais terminer la lettre, puisque tout a été dit._

_N'oublie pas de venir dans le train, il faut qu'on parle._

_Très amicalement_

_Les Maraudeurs._

Ana relut la lettre trois fois, ne comprenant pas la moitié. Quelle proposition ? Quelle affaire ? Et quel rapport avec le papier ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. Revenant à la réalité, elle se dit que sa mère devait trouver le temps long. Elle reposa l'enveloppe là où elle l'avait trouvé, referma la porte à double tour, et retourna vers sa mère.

- Merci beaucoup maman, je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille rendit les clés et remonta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à tout ce mystère qui entourait la lettre. C'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas très respectable, surtout avec cette « affaire » dont elle ne savait rien. Elle irait voir James à la rentrée et espérait bien lui soutirer des informations. Et puis c'était idiot d'avoir mis des surnoms, comment pouvait-elle comprendre de qui James parlait ?

Le lendemain, Ethan McGill ouvrit son bureau et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il avait la mauvaise impression que quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires. Il scruta le moindre recoin mais ne trouva rien de suspect, qui puisse le mettre sur une piste. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être qui, il n'était que trois dans la maison. Il doutait qu'Amély ait le cran de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il allait tout de même l'interroger. D'un autre coté, qui d'autre aurait pu prendre la clé qu'il gardait constamment avec lui ? Surement pas Ana ! Quoique elle était à Gryffondor, c'était plausible.

Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Ana enfilait son pull et poussa un cri de surprise en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ethan aussi sembla gêné d'être entré alors que sa fille s'habillait mais, sa colère n'était pas tombée pour autant.

- Suis-moi !

La jeune fille enfila son pantalon et suivit son père. D'un geste sec il l'amena devant lui et montra l'intérieur de la pièce à sa fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire dans mon bureau ? attaqua-t-il.

- Il ne peut pas savoir ! pensa Ana devenant sujette à la panique.

Elle se convainc qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, et répondit en contrôlant ses intonations.

- Votre bureau, père ? Mais vous le fermez quand vous n'y êtes pas ! Comment aurais-je pu entrer sans que vous en soyez informé ?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? Quelque chose qui ne serait pas à sa place ?

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu cet agencement. Il faut dire que mère gardait la pièce fermée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche à vos affaires. Je ne suis donc pas venu ici depuis longtemps.

- Tu mens !

- Mais pas du tout, trembla la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi trembles-tu alors ?

- Parce que vous êtes un peu effrayant lorsque vous êtes contrarié, répondit Ana n'arrivant plus à mentir.

Ethan frappa sa fille, laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue.

- C'est le rôle d'un père d'être effrayant ! Remonte dans ta chambre, et n'en sors pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas explicitement demandé.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut dans sa chambre. Elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée. Son père avait des soupçons mais aucune preuve. Elle avait intérêt à ce que ça reste comme ça.

Ethan ne décolérait pas. Il laissa Ana dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir, puis consentit suite aux incessantes demandes de sa femme, à faire descendre sa fille pour qu'elle puisse manger. Ana descendit lentement dans la cuisine et mangea peu. Elle voulait montrer à son père qu'elle ne se sentait pas punie et qu'elle se portait très bien, même après une journée de jeûne. Elle releva les yeux vers sa mère, qui détourna la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a posé des questions ? demanda à voix basse la jeune fille à sa mère, quand elles furent seules.

- Oui. Un peu.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai menti quand il m'a demandé si je t'avais entendu venir dans notre chambre cette nuit.

- Il ne t'a rien demandé d'autre ?

- Non. Mais ne me demande plus jamais de refaire un truc pareil.

- Promis maman.

Le samedi soir, Ana fit ses valises. Elle partirait le lendemain matin avec ses parents à la gare. Ethan avait dit qu'il viendrait pour voir qui sa fille fréquentait. Et surtout qui elle devait rejoindre dans le train. Il viendrait surement la chercher quand il ne la verrait pas arriver. La jeune fille avait presque finit quand son père entra dans la chambre et vida la malle afin de voir ce qu'une élève de cinquième année à Gryffondor pouvait bien emmener à Poudlard.

- Père ! que faîtes-vous ? s'alarma la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi !

- Non ! Pas cette fois ! J'en ai marre de vos crises. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ce que j'emmène ? Je sais encore comment faire mes valises !

- Comment ? fit Ethan atterré par le ton employé.

- Je me suis débrouillée sans vous pendant douze ans, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous m'apprendrez comment faire ! explosa Ana.

D'un coup de baguette la jeune fille fourra toutes les affaires dans sa valise, et la boucla.

- Là ! Maintenant sortez de ma chambre !

Ethan étouffa un cri de rage, et jeta le sort Doloris à sa fille. Ana, prise de court, hurla. Amély arriva en courant dans la chambre et cria à son tour. Elle poussa son mari et s'agenouilla près de sa fille.

- Ana ! Ana, tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pousses-toi Amély, elle a besoin d'une leçon !

- Non, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Torturer ta fille !

- Ne me parle sur ce ton, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort !

- Tu n'es plus le même, dit Amély en se relevant. Où est passé l'homme que j'ai épousé et attendu ? Qu'es-tu devenu Ethan ?

- J'ai appris à voir le vrai chemin. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es bien trop attachée à tes habitudes.

- Et le vrai chemin, c'est de jeter un sort interdit à son enfant dans il ne se comporte pas correctement ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a d'autres punitions plus adéquates avant d'en venir à de tels extrêmes ?

- C'est moi qui commande ici ! Et j'entends qu'on m'obéisse et non qu'on remette en question ce que je décide !

Ethan quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Amély porta sa fille jusqu'au lit et la posa. Ana se recroquevilla instinctivement, et pleura. Amély la consola et s'excusa pour son mari. Pui elle redescendit, laissant Ana seule avec ses pensées.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle n'était pas l'homme qu'était devenu son mari, mais elle s'efforçait de croire que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé n'était pas mort. Il était simplement quelque part, caché. Non, elle ne le quitterait pas. Parce que si elle le quittait qui serait là pour faire resurgir le vrai Ethan, celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qui se trouvait perdu derrière la carapace de glace qu'il s'était forgé. Oui, elle resterait pour l'aider à redevenir, celui qu'il avait été. Quitte à subir les pires châtiments, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'avait pas attendu douze ans qu'il revienne pour abandonner au premier obstacle !

_

* * *

_

_Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous?  
Je promets des explications sur la lettre, qui, c'est vrai, n'est pas très claire! xD _


	12. Chapter 12

_Je sais ça fait super longtemps que j'avais pas posté!  
__Non, je ne suis pas morte, la preuve! Mais bon j'avais pas le temps.__Je sais c'est une mauvaise excuse parce que j'aurais pu le trouver, mais j'avais pas non plus trop d'inspiration donc, évidemment ça prend plus de temps._

_Bonne Lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 12_

Ethan attendait au pied de l'escalier, droit et sévère. Ana descendit pour 9h30 et déjeuna pendant que sa mère se changeait. Quand enfin, elles furent prêtes, Ana confia sa valise à sa mère, et prit le bras de son père. Il avait insisté pour effectué lui-même le transplanage jusqu'à la gare. Amély, elle, avait voulu s'occuper des bagages. Ils arrivèrent à King Cross, et Ethan se mit à détailler tous les sorciers qui passaient. Ana tenait ses valises et restait immobile entre ses deux parents. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à son père, puis se racla la gorge.

- Père, peut-être devrais-je emmener mes affaires à l'intérieur.

- Pour que tu y restes ? Ne bouge pas !

A 10h 55, la famille McGill n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ethan dévisageait toujours le moindre passant, et Ana commençait à réellement s'impatienter. Amély, toussa un peu, puis ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de soupirer.

- Père le train va bientôt partir, je devrais vraiment mettre mes affaires à l'intérieur.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger.

- Nous pourrions au moins nous rapprocher d'une porte, s'il vous plaît, plaida Ana.

Le train siffla le départ, et personne n'était venu voir Ana. Ethan enrageait. Ana embrassa sa mère du bout des lèvres et sauta à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre ses bagages dans le train, avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Ana laissa sa valise dans l'allée et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour saluer ses parents. Elle eut juste le temps de voir son père transplaner. Amély faisait de grands signes pour lui dire au revoir. La jeune fille sourit, et répondit à sa mère de la main. Quand elle ne la vit plus, elle partit ranger ses affaires, et se mit en quête du compartiment où elle trouverait les Maraudeurs.

Les quatre garçons attendaient anxieux, qu'Ana les rejoigne. Ils avaient pris toutes les précautions pour que la jeune fille reçoive leur lettre, mais après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas Ethan McGill et ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs qu'elle ait vraiment pu la lire. Le train avait quitté la gare depuis dix minutes quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Ana apparut dans l'embrasure et elle sourit apparemment soulagée.

- Ah enfin ! Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver les gars !

- On se demandait si tu avais pu lire notre message, fit James à peine la jeune fille entrée.

- Mon père la gardait dans son bureau mais j'ai réussi à la lire.

- Tu es allée fouiller dans le bureau de ton père ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je le referai. Il a remarqué que quelqu'un y était allé.

- Mais il n'avait pas de preuve, alors il n'a pas pu dire que c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Remus.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de mon père que je suis ici. Pour tout dire, je n'ai absolument rien compris à votre lettre.

- C'est normal, sourit Sirius. On a codé le message. Johnny nous avait prévenus que ton père lisait ton courrier.

- Ah… Et donc ? Tu parlais d'une proposition…

- En fait c'était pour dire que Johnny nous avait prévenus, grimaça James remarquant surement qu'il n'y avait pas grand rapport.

- L'histoire du papier, continua Sirius, c'était pour te dire qu'on savait que tu ne pouvais pas répondre.

- Ah ouais quand même… et les surnoms ? demanda Ana.

- Toi qui sait tout, je pensais que tu le savais, se moqua Remus.

- Ben… en fait…

- Queudver c'est moi, intervint Peter, Lunard c'est Remus et Patmol c'est Sirius.

- Quand on est poli, on se met en dernier Peter, fit remarquer Remus.

- On voulait pas mettre nos noms sinon ton père aurait surement enragé.

- Oui, c'est certain. Il ne veut plus que je vois Johnny. Sa grand-mère était moldue.

- Et tu vas le faire ? s'inquiéta James.

- Bien sûr que non !… Je vais vous laisser, Johnny doit m'attendre, fit la jeune fille en les saluant.

- Tu ne vas pas nous laisser maintenant. Reste ! la retint Remus.

- Mais, Johnny… Et puis je ne veux pas vous ennuyer…

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt lui que tu vas ennuyer, se moqua Sirius. A sa place j'aimerai profiter d'être seul avec Julie…

Ana écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Quelle idiote ! Elle soupira et donna raison à Sirius. Remus se décala et la fit s'asseoir à coté de lui. Les garçons se turent et Ana sentit quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur elle.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te demander si tu as passé de bonnes vacances, fit Remus brisant le silence.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, trembla la jeune fille se souvenant de la punition infligée par son père. Parlez-moi plutôt des vôtres.

- Ben on est allé chez James et on a fait pleins de conneries, comme d'habitudes, lâcha Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Peter prit la relève en développant plusieurs des coups foireux qu'ils avaient effectués. Puis ce fut le tour de James qui déplora l'état lamentable dans lequel son frigo avait été laissé, le tout ponctué de remarques acerbes venant de ces amis. Ana rit timidement de leur récit, et finit par se sentir presque à sa place dans le compartiment. Pourtant, elle connaissait tout d'eux ou presque, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir gênée face à eux. Les Maraudeurs racontèrent alors leurs mésaventures passées dans l'espoir de faire participer la jeune fille à la conversation. Ana joua le jeu, et rit franchement cette fois. A force de rire et de s'agiter la douleur infligée par le Doloris de son père se réveilla, et Ana eut le souffle coupé. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais ils le remarquèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Non, c'est rien, mentit la jeune fille. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je trouve Juliane.

- Pourquoi si soudainement ?

Ana ne répondit pas et se leva. Mais la douleur était si aigüe qu'elle vacilla. Remus, étant le plus près, la soutient pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Merci, ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ne mens pas, s'énerva Sirius, on voit bien que ça ne va pas.

Ana sortit aussi vite qu'elle pu du compartiment et se dépêcha de s'éloigner. Les Maraudeurs sortirent également pour la retenir. Ana était assise cinq mètres plus loin, essoufflée par la douleur lancinante qui frappait ses côtes. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, mais elle ne leur dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

- Ana ? Ana !

La jeune fille tourna la tête et reconnu Juliane qui courait vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ana ? Réponds-moi ! Et vous, partez, fit-elle à l'adresse des Maraudeurs.

- On s'inquiète pour elle ! se défendit Remus.

- Juliane, appela Ana en pleurs.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne dira rien devant vous, alors allez faire votre show ailleurs !

- On est amis Ana, tu peux tout nous dire, tenta Sirius.

- Non, souffla Ana.

- Vous avez entendu ? s'énerva Juliane. Dégagez !

Remus soupira et posa successivement la main sur l'épaule des ses amis pour leur dire d'abandonner. James et Peter se retournèrent vers lui, et ils rentrèrent défaits dans leur compartiment. Remus attendit Sirius, qui fusillait Ana du regard, à la fois blessé et en colère.

- Tu veux aussi un coup de pied pour partir, Black ?

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Weasley. Et au passage, ça t'écorcherai ta gueule d'être polie ?

- Si tu obéissais plus vite, j'aurais pas besoin de me répéter !

Remus prit son ami par le bras et le força à rentrer dans le compartiment. Une fois seules, Juliane aida Ana à se relever et elle l'emmena dans la pièce vide la plus proche, ce qui se révéla être les toilettes des garçons. Elle prit soin de vérifier que personnes ne s'y trouvait et de fermer la porte à clé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ana ? Tu étais où ? Johnny te cherchait partout. Surtout après qu'il nous ait raconté ce que t'a fait subir ton père.

- Juliane, sanglota la jeune fille.

- Oui, je suis là. Je t'écoute. On a tout le temps qu'il faut.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle disait vrai, elle s'adossa contre la porte et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Ana pleura encore quelques minutes en silence avant de trouver le courage et les mots d'expliquer à Juliane ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé. La sixième année ne l'interrompit pas, sauf pour jurer de temps à autre. Quand Ana eut finit, Juliane la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

- Tu sais on est là Ana. On t'aidera.

- J'ai peur. Peur de rentrer, peur de laisser ma mère seule avec lui, peur qu'elle devienne encore plus déprimée qu'avant.

- Je comprends. Mais Ana, j'ai une question. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, et que tu ne voulais rien dire à la bande à Potter, mais il me semblait que tu t'entendais bien avec eux. Alors pourquoi avoir nié que c'était tes amis ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que mon père découvre que je les aime bien. Ils sont gentils mais ce n'est pas vraiment mes amis. En plus comme ça, mon père ne s'en prendra pas à eux. Je préfère faire comme ça.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu mélanges tout ! Ton père ne peut pas t'empêcher de fréquenter qui tu veux. Et bien sûr que c'est tes amis. Sinon pourquoi Johnny les aurait-il prévenus ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air si inquiets ?

- Mais tu les as chassés…

- Parce que tu ne voulais pas parler devant eux ! Si j'avais connu tes raisons je t'aurais forcé à parler devant eux. Ou du moins, j'aurais été plus polie, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Juliane se releva et déverrouilla la porte. Ana lui agrippa la manche pour la retenir.

- Ne pars pas.

- Viens on va aller voir Johnny.

Elle aida la jeune fille à se relever, et s'assura qu'elle pouvait marcher seule.

- Je me demande, fit Juliane sans réel but, pourquoi tu as si mal ? Je veux dire, il existe des médicaments et des sorts pour estomper la douleur…

- Mon père a interdit à ma mère de m'en donner.

- Et elle a obéit ?

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle cherche un peu de bon en lui. Elle veut qu'il lui fasse confiance, je crois…

- Elle descend dans mon estime, renifla la jeune Weasley.

- Ne la blâme pas. Elle est très triste. Ce n'est plus l'homme qu'elle a aimé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, grogna Juliane pour elle-même.

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et poussa Ana à l'intérieur en lançant un joyeux « J'ai retrouvé Ana ! ». Puis elle s'éclipsa et laissa la jeune fille se débrouiller avec son meilleur ami.

Juliane n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où elle avait vu Ana, et eut donc un peu de mal à retrouver le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Elle toqua à la porte et entra avant d'entendre la moindre réponse. Les quatre occupants la regardèrent aussitôt, surpris de la voir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'occupe de ton amie, attaqua Sirius insistant sur le possessif.

- Je viens m'excuser.

- On a que faire de tes excuses ! continua-t-il.

- Laisse-moi en placer une Sirius, répliqua Juliane qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

- Tu rêves ! Après la scène que tu nous as faîtes !

- Je l'ai fait pour Ana !

- Pour Ana ? En voilà une explication !

A bout de patience, Juliane prit le parti de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire même si personne ne l'écoutait.

- Je viens m'excuser de ma conduite. J'aurais dû être plus polie…

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Sirius, laisse-la parler, lui intima Remus.

- Ana avait l'air si mal et je voyais qu'elle ne dirait rien devant vous. Mais quand elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle ne voulait pas parler devant vous, je me suis sentie honteuse…

- Mais non, c'est tellement logique, s'emporta Sirius, nous ne sommes pas ses amis !

- Son père l'a torturé et elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer.

- Ça ne nous concerne pas, nous ne sommes pas ses amis, se répéta Sirius.

- Sirius ça suffit ! claqua la voix de James. C'est un sujet sérieux.

- Mais je suis sérieux !

- Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour excuser sa conduite. Excusez-moi juste d'avoir réagi comme ça, je pensais bien faire. Encore pardon.

La jeune fille s'éclipsa laissant Sirius à ses accès de colère et ses grandes tirades. Remus la rattrapa et la remercia de sa franchise, puis demanda à Juliane des détails concernant l'état d'Ana. La sixième année resta vague et conseilla à Remus de venir chercher ses réponses auprès de la principale intéressée.

Le train s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard à Poudlard et débarqua ses passagers. Ana, remise de sa frayeur et n'ayant plus mal – en partie grâce à Julie qui trimballait une vraie pharmacie avec elle – retrouva Frida, Cassandre et Sarah pour le dîner. Elles racontèrent leurs vacances avec enthousiasme, sauf Ana qui ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, précisant juste que son père n'était pas aussi formidable que dans son souvenir. La conversation dévia dans la soirée sur les garçons et Sarah ne tarit pas d'éloge à propos de Remus. Frida essaya en vain de la tempérer, mais la jeune Jones était partie dans un autre monde où Remus était la seule et unique chose digne d'intérêt.

- Il me semble qu'elle est encore plus amoureuse de Remus qu'elle ne l'était de Sirius, remarqua Ana.

- Oui, j'espère seulement qu'elle ne sera pas blessée, souffla Cassandre.

- Et toi Frida, reprit Ana, avec Benjamin ?

- Oh ça va. Il est très attentionné et on s'entend à merveille.

- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, sourit Cassandre.

Elles parlèrent jusque tard la nuit puis se couchèrent puisqu'elles avaient cours le lendemain.

Au petit déjeuner, Ana remarqua le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Sirius. Elle devrait aller s'excuser, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Et si son père la faisait surveiller et qu'elle les mettait en danger ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors que cette pensée traversait sa tête, elle se rendit compte que si son père l'espionnait alors il n'y avait pas que les Maraudeurs qui étaient en danger, mais aussi Frida, Cassandre, Sarah, les jumelles, mais surtout Johnny ! Cette réflexion lui coupa l'appétit et elle sortit de table pour aller aux toilettes. Malgré elle, son cerveau continuait d'analyser la situation, si son père la surveillait elle ne pouvait parler à aucun élève ayant des ascendances moldues, c'est-à-dire une bonne moitié de l'école. Elle avait besoin d'air, de penser à autre chose. La jeune fille se rua dehors et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le stade de Quidditch lui fit obstacle. Elle se laissa tomber dans la neige fraîche et se mit à pleurer. Est-ce que vraiment sa vie se résumait à ça, maintenant ? Pleurer sur son sort, et ne parler à personne ? Prostrée, elle resta assise les genoux remontés sous le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses fesses ni ses joues. Les cours avaient commencés depuis un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de DCFM. M. Stampton la sermonna pour son retard, et Ana baissa les yeux sans un mot. Elle n'avait rien pour se justifier, et ne chercha pas à le faire. Elle prit place loin de tout le monde et resta muette. Elle sentait le regard insistant des Maraudeurs sur elle. A la fin des heures, elle partit en rasant les murs espérant que personne ne l'interpellerait. Malheureusement Remus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ana, attends ! Il faut que je te parle.

Paniquée Ana s'enfuit sans même penser qu'elle devrait de toute façon le revoir en Arithmancie. Elle enfila les couloirs au hasard ne souhaitant qu'être seule. Elle n'entendit bientôt plus d'autre bruit que celui de ces chaussures et se remit à marcher normalement. Deux couloirs plus loin, elle tomba face à face avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Comme on se retrouve, grimaça-t-il.

- Lucius, le salua la jeune fille.

C'était probablement le seul auquel elle était sûre de pouvoir parler sans retenue.

- Tu me dois une revanche il me semble, susurra le Serpentard, malheureusement il y a trop de monde ici pour nous y atteler maintenant, continua-t-il en avisant un groupe de Serdaigle qui approchait. Viens ce soir dans les cachots, nous règlerons cette histoire.

- Tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne sera jamais finie. Autant y mettre un terme tout de suite, essaya d'esquiver la jeune fille.

- Viens ou je dévoilerai ton secret à tout Poudlard. Et n'en parle à personne surtout !

Il partit en sens inverse sans laisser le temps à Ana de répondre. La jeune fille retrouva le chemin de sa salle de cours sans s'en rendre compte, tant les paroles de Malefoy l'avaient perturbée. Quel secret pouvait-il bien connaître ? Comment l'avait-il su ? Ana rentra en classe et s'assit par mécanisme toujours en pleine ébullition cérébrale. Remus saisit cette chance et s'assit vers elle. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant la bouche.

- Sirius est très contrarié tu sais, commença-t-il.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ana réalisa que le jeune homme était à coté d'elle. Elle s'écarta autant que sa chaise le lui permit, et envisagea de changer de place. Elle l'aurait fait si à c'est instant même M. Carter n'était entré et n'avait demandé à tout le monde de s'asseoir. Elle se résigna donc à passer le cours à ses cotés. Après tout s'il voulait parler, elle n'était pas obligée de répondre et ça l'empêcherait de penser à son duel de ce soir.

- Il a vraiment très mal pris ce que tu nous as dit. A vrai dire on a tous été surpris. Mais bon Juliane nous a expliqué ou plutôt elle l'a juste mentionné, que tu n'étais pas en très bonne forme. Enfin, tu vois ? Elle nous a dit pour ton père… Tu ne vas pas me parler ?

Ana hésita à répondre. Elle se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir, et il pouvait y avait une petite chance pour qu'il la laisse tranquille : c'était Remus pas James ou Sirius.

- Et ça va durer longtemps cette fois ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Remus encourager de voir que si elle ne parlait pas, au moins elle répondait par signe, continua son interrogatoire.

- C'est à cause de ton père ?

Ana hocha la tête, tout en pensant qu'elle avait tiré des conclusions trop vite. Remus était également un Maraudeur, c'était se leurrer que de croire qu'il allait lâcher le morceau au bout d'une seule question.

- J'ai l'impression que tu préférerais que je ne sois pas là, n'est-ce pas ? je t'ennuie ?

Ana sauta sur l'occasion et hocha furieusement la tête. Tant pis si elle le vexait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur reparler de sitôt de toute façon.

Durant le déjeuner, Remus fit part à ses amis des choix de la jeune fille. Tous s'étonnèrent sauf Sirius qui feignit de n'en avoir rien à faire. Pourtant il était triste de ne plus la voir sourire avec eux. Mais il ne lui pardonnait pas, ça non. Et il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner, même ça signifiait être constamment triste. De l'autre coté de la table Remus et Peter regardaient leur ami avec pitié. Il avait beau être fâché, il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'ils lui expliquaient, et ça n'était pas la meilleure façon de se réconcilier rapidement avec Ana.

Le soir venu, Ana se rendit aux cachots, baguette à la main, prête à affronter Malefoy à nouveau. Elle attendit près d'un quart d'heure avant d'entendre quelqu'un arriver. Mais il ne s'agissait nullement de Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

- Lucius m'a demandé de venir, répondit-elle sans s'étendre sur la raison.

- Malefoy ? rit Rogue. Alors attends, mais pas trop longtemps ou tu vas être déçue !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Rogue ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait fait ça par la suite, mais il se retourna et répondit d'une voix presque normale :

- Il est parti pour la semaine chez ses parents. Affaire urgente.

Ana resta sans voix une minute, puis elle se reprit et courut après Severus pour le remercier. Il l'envoya balader, mais Ana n'en tint pas compte. Si elle n'était pas obligée de se battre tant mieux ! Néanmoins quelque chose l'inquiétait : elle ne connaissait toujours pas le secret que Malefoy menaçait de divulguer. Et attendre une semaine pour le savoir n'était pas forcément bon pour ses nerfs. Elle remonta dans la salle commune, et fut assaillie par Julie et Juliane qui la traînèrent de force vers Johnny.

- Ça va Ana ? Tu m'as l'air distante depuis hier, s'inquiéta-t-il. J'ai fait un pas de travers ? Enfin moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Leur petit manège avait amené quelques curieux, qui acquiescèrent en entendant Johnny.

- Je ne peux pas te parler, c'est dangereux !

- Ah non ! s'écria Juliane, puis avisant les gens autour : viens on va parler dans un endroit calme.

Elle entraîna de force Ana dans sa chambre et vira ses colocataires. Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois devant l'air courroucé de la jeune Weasley.

- Je t'ai dit que ton père n'avait aucun droit sur tes fréquentations, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu racontes ma vie aux gens ?

- Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Ben je vais me gêner ma vieille ! Tout le monde va être au courant de tes problèmes, et on verra bien qui décide de prendre le risque de rester à tes cotés !

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je te jure que j'aimerai Juliane, mais je sens que mon père m'espionne et qu'il sait ce que je fais. J'ai simplement peur pour vous !

- Tu es complètement paranoïaque ! Ton père est chez lui et je suis sûre qu'il ne pense même pas à toi ! Par contre Johnny, Julie et moi on s'inquiète ! Je vois mal comment je pourrais expliquer à Johnny que tu ne veuilles plus lui parler !

- C'est pour son bien…

- Pour son bien ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'en remettra pas si tu lui fais un coup pareil !

- Mais…

- Qui a veillé sur toi depuis ton arrivée ? Qui t'a réconforté quand ça n'allait pas ? Qui s'est fait engueulé par ta mère chaque fois que tu merdais ? Et tu veux le lâcher comme une merde, maintenant ?

- Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'emporta Ana.

- Je vois surtout que tu réagis comme une pauvre fille égoïste !

Ana s'effondra à genoux submergée par la honte.

- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, mais j'ai si peur…

- J'ai une idée, viens avec moi, se radoucit Juliane.

Elle l'amena dans la chambre de Johnny et lui demanda d'y rester jusqu'à ce que Johnny vienne. Pendant ce temps, elle expliquerait ce qu'il fallait à Johnny et sa sœur. Ana la laissa faire et s'assit sur le lit de Johnny. Ce dernier arriva au pas de course un quart d'heure plus tard. Il hésita entre la gifler pour avoir eut des pensées aussi absurdes, mais préféra la méthode douce et la serra dans ses bras. Ana laissa couler des larmes de soulagement, et le serra à son tour.

- Ce que tu es bête ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bête ! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, ne l'oublie pas.

Il repoussa son amie pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu dois te dire que nous sommes une espèce égoïste et que tu fais ce qui te plait, même si ça doit blesser les autres.

Ana sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec elle.

- Je dois dire qu'elle a un effet néfaste sur ma timidité maladive.

- Ce que tu es bête, rit la jeune fille.

- Bon maintenant que tu as découvert que je t'aimais même si ton père est un monstre, tu descends ?

- Mais et les autres ? Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger s'ils ne veulent pas…

- Ce que tu es têtue. Aller, viens, tu y repenseras plus tard.

Il jeta la jeune fille hors de son dortoir et l'obligea à s'asseoir en face de lui et Julie.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous?  
__Personnellement je trouve que c'est un chapitre un peu bizarre parce que je ne savais plus où en était la relation Sirius/Ana et que du coup il y a fallu que je me la remémore.  
Alors oui dans le chapitre 11 elle dit l'aimer, mais ça ne se voit absolument pas dans ce chapitre.  
N'allez pas me demander pourquoi!  
Quoi d'autre? Le chapitre suivant risque d'être intéressant, donc vous n'avez plus qu'à prier pour que je l'écrive tant que j'ai l'inspiration^^ _

_Bisous (J'adore le sadisme dont je fais part!)_

_PS: ah oui, et pour ceux qui lisent Vie & Déboires d'une jeune hallucinée, la fic n'est pas abandonnée mais c'est pas à moi d'écrire le prochain chapitre donc je ne sais pas plus que vous quand ça va reprendre, je suis désolée._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse_

_Mais vous savez tous ce que c'est, on n'a pas le temps, et après on oublie, et quand on y pense on n'a pas l'inspiration_

_Enfin bref, passons les détails: simplement je vous réserve une surprise! ;)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

___Chapitre 13_  


Malgré sa « discussion » avec Juliane il y a une semaine, Ana n'avait pas reparlé aux Maraudeurs, et avait limité le contact avec Frida, Cassandre et Sarah. Les trois filles n'avaient rien dit de particulier mais parlaient beaucoup de ce changement d'attitude derrière son dos. Ana le savait mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, elles devaient savoir qu'il était inutile de demander ce qui n'allait pas si elle ne leur parlait pas d'elle-même. Ce qui inquiétait beaucoup plus Ana en ce moment c'était le retour de Lucius Malefoy. Il était revenu la veille et n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Ana se doutait qu'ils se croisaient tôt ou tard, et elle devait se préparer psychologiquement à leur prochain duel.

Le soir venu, Ana s'attela à ses devoirs de la semaine afin de se vider l'esprit d'une quelconque façon. Elle s'arrêta sur les coups de neuf heures, et descendit dîner. Il ne restait plus grand monde, ce qui la soulagea. Bien que ce soit bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, Ana décida de faire un tour dehors. Le parc était si beau la nuit ! Surtout lorsqu'il était recouvert de neige ! Ana tourna quelques fois sur elle-même en regardant le ciel et éclata de rire. Elle se sentait mieux, et prête à affronter la semaine. Ana fit encore quelques bonds et glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Elle s'effondra sur le sol gelé. Elle se releva et se trouva face Lucius Malefoy qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Tu t'amusais bien McGill ?

- Avant que tu arrives ? Et bien oui. Si tu pouvais déguerpir ça m'arrangerait !

- Pas cette fois McGill. J'ai déjà été contraint de ne pas venir une fois. Je ne suis pas impoli au point de louper un autre de nos rendez-vous !

Malefoy avança sur elle, les sourcils froncés et une formule sur le bout des lèvres. Ana adopta une posture agressive et sortit sa baguette. Autant régler cette affaire au plus vite. Si elle perdait, elle n'aurait qu'à l'éviter, si elle gagnait il n'oserait plus se montrer devant elle pendant un moment. Elle avait tout à y gagner.

Le duel s'engagea et Lucius lança un Doloris sur la jeune fille. Ana trébucha et l'évita de justesse, mais le fait de voir Lucius utiliser cette formule la terrifia, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Toute la violence que son père avait mit dans ce sort lorsqu'il lui avait lancé, lui revint en mémoire. Tétanisée, Ana ne put que regarder Lucius exultant de joie, réitérer son attaque. La douleur lui coupa le souffle l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Lucius recommença encore et encore prenant un peu plus de plaisir à chaque fois. Ana ne sentait plus son corps tant il la faisait souffrir et pleurait se refusant à offrir un seul cri à son adversaire. Malefoy riait de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son adversaire, et lui jetait au visage autant d'insultes qui lui venaient. Finalement lassé, et jugeant qu'il avait prit sa revanche, il rentra se coucher, satisfait.

Sirius laissa ses amis discuter et sortit dans les couloirs. Cette nuit, il avait rendez-vous avec une grande rousse de Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il passait devant la Grande Salle, il vit Malefoy passer devant lui en souriant comme un dément. Interloqué, et ne pouvant pas imaginer Malefoy faire autre chose qu'un sale coup, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil là d'où venait le Serpentard. Il entra dans le parc, et n'entendit aucun bruit. Il regarda tout autour et ne vit personne. Il allait repartir quand un gémissement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il y avait quelqu'un et il souffrait à l'entendre. Le jeune homme avança de quelques mètres et reconnu Ana. Il courut s'agenouiller près d'elle, et tenta de la retourner pour voir son visage.

- Ana ? Tu m'entends ? Tu t'es encore battue avec Malefoy ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille hocha la tête à travers ses larmes. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et les larmes d'Ana gelaient sur ses joues. Sirius les enleva comme il put, et porta la jeune fille frigorifiée à l'intérieur tout en la sermonnant :

- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Quelle chance tu avais ? Tu crois que parce que tu l'as battu une fois, tu peux te permettre de recommencer ? Dis tu m'écoutes ?

Ana ne répondit pas, trop faible. Sirius soupira et décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire à l'infirmière mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la jeune fille dans cet état il lui fallait au moins un antidouleur. Quoique vu l'état dans lequel l'avait mis Malefoy, ses veines devaient déjà être saturées de morphine. Madame Pomfresh arriva scandalisée comme à son habitude et demanda Sirius de poser Ana sur un lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher ce qu'il fallait. Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur un tabouret à coté d'elle. L'infirmière revint et s'enquit de ce qui était arrivé.

- Je ne sais pas dans les détails, mais j'ai vu Lucius Malefoy rentrer du parc, et j'ai trouvé Ana comme vous la voyez. Je pense qu'ils se sont battus…

- Quelle inconscience ! se plaignit Pomfresh alors qu'elle retournait dans son local chercher quelque chose. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire pour cette fois sur le fait que vous étiez dehors après le couvre-feu, lâcha-t-elle quand elle fut revenu.

- Merci, fit simplement Sirius.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rester là, elle ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux, dit-elle quand elle eut fini. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle voit quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie.

L'infirmière ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et retourna se coucher. Sirius se rapprocha un peu et attendit. Ana commença bientôt à s'agiter et à délirer.

- Non… Papa…, chuchota-t-elle. Papa, s'il te plaît…

Sirius se leva et s'assit juste à coté d'elle. Il lui caressa le front pour l'apaiser. La jeune fille se calma et ouvrit à demi les yeux. Sirius lui sourit et lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Papa ?... appela-t-elle.

- Ton père n'est pas là, c'est moi, Sirius.

- Embrasse-moi…

Sirius n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant d'exaucer le souhait d'Ana. Il se pencha et déposa un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- … Papa…

Sirius se releva précipitamment et dévisagea la jeune fille. Réalisant qu'elle délirait toujours, il rougit, honteux d'avoir répondu trop vite à une demande qui ne lui était pas destinée. Il en était d'autant plus perturbé que d'habitude, ce genre d'erreur ne le gênait pas. Ne sachant plus comment réagir, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Ana, et remonta dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Ana se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Sirius la portant après son duel avec Malefoy, et elle décida de mettre fin à la querelle qui les séparait en allant le remercier. Madame Pomfresh la laissa sortir après s'être assurée qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, et la jeune fille monta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Cassandre, Frida et Sarah la rejoignirent :

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda Frida.

- On était inquiètes !

- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un problème avec Malefoy.

- Encore ? s'exclama Frida. Un jour ça va vraiment mal finir Ana, tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin de lui.

- Je sais, frissonna-t-elle, mais cette fois, je crois que c'était la dernière..

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé exactement ? s'enquit Sarah.

- On s'est battu,… et j'ai perdu.

- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Cassandre.

- Ne vous en faite pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent-elles de concert.

- Jusqu'à quand vas-tu supporter ça sans rien dire Ana ? s'énerva Frida. Il faut en parler à un professeur, ou à Dumbledore !

- Non.

- C'est important Ana, on ne va pas te laisser de faire torturer comme ça. Parce qu'il t'a torturé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ecoute, Frida, s'il te plait ne dis rien. Je te promets que si jamais ça se reproduit un jour, j'irai directement tout raconter à Dumbledore. Mais pour cette fois encore, s'il te plait ne dis rien. Et vous aussi les filles.

- Mais alors c'est la dernière fois, la prévint Cassandre.

Ana leur sourit et les remercia. Puis voyant les Maraudeurs descendre de leur dortoir, elle se dirigea vers eux, dans l'intention de leur présenter ses excuses, et plus particulièrement à Sirius.

- Tiens, Ana ! Bonjour, sourit James la voyant arriver.

Sirius se raidit et stoppa net, attirant le regard curieux de Rémus et Peter. Ana s'arrêta devant eux.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose, ne m'attendez pas, fit-il essayant de paraître décontracté.

- Bonjour, lança la jeune fille. Je viens m'excuser de mon attitude de ces derniers jours, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la coupa Rémus, Johnny nous a tout expliquer hier soir. Ton père, ses interdictions,… enfin tout ça…

- Hein ?

- On veut bien prendre le risque de t'avoir comme amie, même si on doit être pour cela menacé par ton père, déclara James avant un sourire mirobolant.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je pense que beaucoup de personnes auraient réagies comme toi, la rassura Rémus.

- Même si c'est blessant envers les amis, finit James plus sérieusement. Tu n'imagines même pas comme Sirius était déçu et fâché que tu ne le considère pas comme un ami.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-il remonté ? Il m'en veut toujours ? s'inquiéta Ana.

- Non, je ne crois pas, fit Rémus.

- Il avait oublié quelque chose, il ne va pas tarder à redescendre, dit Peter.

- J'espère, il faut que je lui parle.

- Oh, des petits secrets ! se moqua James.

- Oui des secrets. Et je ne te les dirai pas !

James simula la déception, mais Ana ne lui dit rien. Comme Sirius ne descendait pas, les Maraudeurs descendirent manger sans lui. Il les rejoindrait.

Ana fut entraînée par Johnny et les jumelles hors de la Salle Commune. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, et Ana eut du mal à les réprimander d'avoir tout raconter aux Maraudeurs. Julie se défendit en disant qu'ils avaient le droit d'être au courant puisqu'ils étaient les amis d'Ana, ce à quoi sa jumelle ajouta que le choix leur revenait à eux, plutôt qu'à la jeune fille. Ana ne tenta pas d'argumenter plus, prévoyant déjà sa défaite tant les trois sixièmes années étaient décidés à lui prouver qu'ils avaient agit dans son intérêt. Elle ne mentionna pas non plus l'incident de la veille, préférant ne pas ébruiter son passage à l'infirmerie. Elle n'était déjà pas sûre que Pomfresh n'irait pas tout raconter au premier venu. Elle petit-déjeuna avec entrain, et participa volontiers à la conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles de son père, mais elle était heureuse de constater que Johnny resterait avec elle quoiqu'il se passe ainsi que les jumelles. Peut-être que c'était ça d'avoir des amies.

- Ah, au fait Ana. On a aussi informé tes partenaires de chambre que ton père n'aimait pas trop les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang pur, lâcha Johnny la bouche pleine.

- Hein ?

- Elles ne te l'ont pas dit ? s'étonna Juliane.

- Elle ne les a peut-être pas encore vus, fit Julie.

- Si je les ai vu, mais non, elles n'y ont pas fait référence.

- C'est sûrement une manière bien à elles de te dire qu'elles n'y voient pas d'objection.

- Une manière bien à elles ? reprit Ana sceptique.

- Oui, ce sont des filles discrètes. Elles ne veulent pas te gêner en en parlant ou quelque chose dans le genre, expliqua Johnny.

- Ah. Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle, et dirigea vers les Maraudeurs sans un regard pour Ana. Même lorsque celle-ci se leva dans la visible intention de lui parler, il ne s'arrêta pas, feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Ses amis le regardèrent de biais mais ne dirent rien, attendant qu'il s'explique de lui-même.

- Quoi ? finit-il par demander.

- Tu as un problème avec Ana ? questionna James.

- Non pourquoi ? fit-il aussi convainquant que possible.

- On a l'impression que tu l'évites, continua Peter.

- Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?

- Tu devrais aller lui parler alors, conseilla Rémus. Elle s'inquiète de savoir si tu lui as pardonné.

- Ouais, j'irai. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai trop faim.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enfourna un petit pain entier dans sa bouche. Bien que n'y croyant guère, les Maraudeurs n'insistèrent pas. Ana les rejoignit dans la salle de Métamorphose et s'approcha de Sirius. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, mais ne la regarda pas pour autant. Malgré l'attitude plutôt hostile de Sirus, Ana ne se découragea pas.

- Ecoute Sirius, je voulais juste te remercier pour hier soir. Sans toi, qui sais dans quel était je serais ? Alors, merci.

- De rien, répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ana partit s'asseoir sans rien ajouter. Sirius soupira intérieurement : elle n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Néanmoins, les quelques phrases qu'elle avait prononcé, avaient éveillées la curiosité de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demanda James.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé voir une fille de Poufsouffle ? interrogea Peter.

- Ouais mais en fait je ne l'ai pas vu.

- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré si tôt, remarqua Rémus. Pourtant tu es bien resté une demi-heure dehors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec Ana ? Et pourquoi merci ?

- Vous posez trop de questions les gars.

- Oh la manœuvre d'évitement, se moqua James. Tu vas y avoir droit, ce soir !

- C'est une menace ? fit Sirius retrouvant sa répartie habituelle.

- Je te jure que tu vas cracher le morceau.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon on ira demander à Ana, intervint Rémus. On moins on aura la vraie version des faits.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance Lunard ? demanda-t-il après une courte hésitation.

- Disons que je me méfie de ce que tu pourrais nous raconter. Tu sais bien que je remarque plus de chose que la moyenne. Et je sais que tu es mal à l'aise, et que nous cache quelque chose.

- Tu peux bien nous le dire, non ? reprit James. C'est pas comme si tu avais embrassé McGonagall.

Sirius ne répondit pas, laissant planer un doute.

- Attends, tu n'as quand même pas… s'inquiéta le jeune Potter. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça sans moi en témoin !

- Tu es vraiment crédule James ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais risqué à embrasser McGonagall ? Je suis pas suicidaire ! rit Sirius.

- Vous viendrez me voir après le cours monsieur Black, claqua la voix ladite professeure derrière lui.

- Ne soyez pas vexée, professeur, répondit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

- N'oubliez pas de venir, répondit-elle seulement avant de rejoindre son pupitre.

Ana rit sous cape de la réprimande que venait de se prendre Sirius. Quelle idée aussi de dire tout haut qu'embrasser McGonagall équivaut à se suicider, alors qu'elle entre justement dans la pièce ? Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le début du cours, mais elle sentait les regards à la fois curieux et amusés de Rémus, et son hilarité la reprenait à chaque fois un peu plus. Sarah, assise à coté d'elle, tenta de la faire cesser, mais elle y renonça vite voyant que cela attirait le regard de son beau Maraudeur. A la fin du cours, Ana n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'il advenait de Sirius. L'histoire circulerait sûrement dans la salle commune, et avec un peu de chance elle aurait la version des Maraudeurs eux-mêmes.

Le soir venu, James, Peter et Rémus vinrent voir Ana dans la salle commune, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ana résuma brièvement sa soirée, et mentionna qu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment les détails. Sirius, à l'autre bout de la pièce, essayait de rester calme, et de se persuader qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle délirait, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Est-ce qu'on se souvient que ce qui s'est passé quand on délire ? Elle se souvenait bien qu'il était venu la secourir et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, elle pouvait bien se souvenir du reste… Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Enfin ça ne lui était pas arrivé si souvent que ça, mais jamais il ne s'était senti autant mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et cela le perturbait encore un peu plus. Il se convainquit que la jeune fille n'aurait pas cette habitude si elle avait le moindre souvenir, et attendit un peu plus détendu que ses amis le rejoignent.

Ana n'avait rien révélé de gênant concernant Sirius, mais Rémus restait persuadé qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

- Ana a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas les détails, dit James, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

- On va arriver vers Sirius en lui faisant croire qu'elle nous a tout raconté en détails.

- Comment ? demanda Peter.

- Attends, je réfléchis.

- Le meilleur moyen serait d'arriver avec une tête qui en dit long sur ce qu'on sait, proposa James.

Quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de Sirius, tout trois arboraient un grand sourire moqueur. Sirius releva la tête et les regarda l'un après l'autre.

- C'est quoi ce vieux sourire ?

- Ana, nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier, commença Rémus souriant davantage.

- Franchement tu aurais pu nous le dire, continua James.

- Bon écoutez les gars, d'une certaine façon c'est pas ma faute. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Dans son état, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas refuser. C'est après que j'ai sur qu'en fait elle ne me parlait pas à moi.

- Mais bien sûr, fit Peter forçant son ami à développer un peu plus.

- Oh ça va, s'énerva Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout !

Pour le coup, les trois garçons restèrent sans voix. Ce fut James qui se reprit le plus rapidement :

- Quoi ? Tu… s'écria-t-il, puis plus bas pour ne pas être entendu de tous : tu l'as embrassé ?

- Ben c'est pas ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

- Ah non pas du tout, explosa de rire Rémus.

- On pensait pas que tu tomberais dans le panneau aussi vite, se moqua Peter.

- Alors comme ça tu embrasses les filles qui divaguent ? continua Rémus. Je suis désolé pour toi, je ne voudrais pas te briser le cœur, mais elle a pas l'air de s'en rappeler !

Sirius envoya un coussin dans la tête de son ami, lui intimant de se taire. Rémus s'écroula de rire, prit d'un fou rire irrépressible.

- Franchement, reprit James un peu plus sérieusement, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrives d'embrasser une fille que tu connais. Pourquoi ça te pose autant problème ?

- Ben, elle délirait. Elle a dit « embrasse-moi », moi j'ai juste obéit.

- Ouais mais tu savais qu'elle délirait, donc tu l'as fait exprès, en fait, conclut Peter.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait reprit connaissance.

Rémus finit par se calmer et demanda à Sirius des détails de ce que Malefoy avait fait à la jeune fille.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Elle ne pouvait pas parler quand je l'ai trouvé.

- Faudrait lui demander… Sirius ?

- Ah non, désolé. Pour l'instant je préfère pas.

- Elle va se douter de quelque chose si tu agis comme ça, répliqua James.

- Oui ben elle aura qu'à penser que je lui en veux encore, mais là j'ai franchement envie de me pointer devant elle.

- Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? demanda Peter.

- Qu'elle s'en souvienne et qu'elle ne vous l'ai dit pas.

- Très sincèrement Sirius, je ne te reconnais pas, fit James un peu déçu. Au pire, c'est elle qui va être gêné. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux…

- Tu serais pas amoureux ? tenta Rémus.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi…

- Bon ça va, je vais y aller !

Sirius se leva et partit en direction de la jeune fille qui riait avec les filles de son dortoir. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se racla la gorge. Les quatre filles le regardèrent, et Sirius se lança :

- Heu, Ana… Je voulais, tu sais, parler de ce qui s'est passé hier…

- On va vous laisser, fit Frida entraînant Sarah et Cassandre avec elle.

- D'accord, répondit Ana. Sirius, de quoi tu veux parler ? Je ne me souviens de rien. A part que tu m'as secouru.

- Justement, quand je te portais, tu m'as avoué t'être battue avec Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ana frissonna au souvenir de ce que le Serpentard lui avait infligé.

- Ecoute, Sirius, c'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler, fit-elle en regardant le sol. Lucius et moi nous sommes battus et j'ai perdu. Il n'y a pas à en savoir plus, je t'assure.

- Ana, soupira le jeune homme, pourquoi tu ne veux jamais rien me dire ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas en parler, fit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je te connais, si je te le disais tu voudrais te venger, mais il ne faut pas, et puis… je n'y arrive pas. Je veux oublier cette nuit et tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout, tu m'entends ?

Sirius déglutit. Bizarrement les derniers mots de la jeune fille le blessaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Se souvenait-elle de leur baiser ? Frustré, le jeune homme décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas te souvenir, mais est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie ?

- Pas vraiment, renifla-t-elle. Je me souviens que tu étais là. Je délirais. Je voulais que mon père m'aime, je crois. A un moment il m'a semblé qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu la porte de l'infirmerie se refermée. Et j'ai eut comme un manque, tu sais comme quand tu as froid parce que quelqu'un est parti après être longtemps resté avec toi.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas, mais elle s'était sentie seule après son départ. Voilà qui était intéressant, et flatteur aussi.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas ? s'inquiéta Ana.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

- Pour rien, mentit-il.

- On me la fait pas Sirius, qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Mais rien, je t'assure.

- Attends ! s'écria Ana. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai embrassé ? continua-t-elle plus bas.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que te fais dire ça ? fit Sirius déconcerté de la facilité avec laquelle elle venait de le lui dire.

- Oh, Sirius, je suis désolée. Je délirais, tu sais ! Surtout n'en tiens pas compte, ok ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si je ne l'avais pas fait, d'accord ? D'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens pas moi-même, s'affola la jeune fille.

Sirius rit doucement, sans quitter Ana des yeux. La façon dont la situation s'était renversée était plutôt comique. Il l'écouta s'étendre en excuse pendant un petit moment, puis il posa sa main sous son menton et la força à le regarder.

- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

Ana se figea. Elle n'osait plus respirer, ni faire le moindre geste. Elle regardait Sirius, essayant de jauger la part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il se moquait d'elle ? Il comptait lui demander une faveur par la suite ? Sirius resta un moment sans voix. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A la draguer ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, il la draguait. Il retira sa main du visage d'Ana, et essaya de paraître naturel. Voyant, qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il tourna les talons pour repartir vers les Maraudeurs.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez ma surprise?**

**Perso, je suis déçue de mon Sirius, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le rendre crédible...**

**Mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux pour corriger le tir.**

**Sinon le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand, parce que j'ai pas trop le temps, surtout avec les partiels, et aussi parce que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, et que j'ai pas envie de bâcler la fin!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'ai enfin fini mon chapitre._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

Ana et Sirius ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis presque deux semaines. Ils s'évitaient l'un l'autre, gênés de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Sirius s'était programmé des rendez-vous tous les soirs de la semaine, prouvant ainsi à ses amis, mais surtout à lui-même qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Ana feignait de ne pas s'y intéresser, mais en réalité cela la blessait. Elle souffrait de ne plus lui parler, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face.

Ce soir-là elle partit se coucher tôt, pour ne pas avoir à subir les regards malheureux des Maraudeurs, et ne pas voir Sirius partir du dortoir avec un grand sourire. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Lily l'appeler :

- Ana, tu devrais venir dans la salle commune, la pressa-t-elle.

- Nan, je veux dormir…

- On a vraiment besoin de toi.

Ana se leva à contrecœur, et sortit du dortoir. Elle perçut tout de suite des sifflements et une agitation venant de la salle commune.

- Une bagarre ? s'affola Ana.

- Et pas n'importe laquelle, soupira Lily.

Les deux amies accélérèrent le pas, et Ana s'arrêta nette en voyant que les deux abrutis qui se battaient n'étaient autre que Charles et Sirius. Ana dévala les escaliers, et avisa les élèves qui avaient tentés de séparer les deux garçons. Ils étaient tous à terre, hors d'état de nuire. Rémus et Peter étaient eux-aussi marqués, et avaient abandonnés l'idée d'intervenir. Quand à James, il soutenait Sirius en lui criant de « défoncer la gueule à ce gros vantard ». Ana sépara Sirius et Charles d'un coup de baguette.

- Espèces d'abrutis, vous avez pas finis de nous emmerder ?

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Ana, fit Charles en se redressant. Je ne peux plus supporter le comportement de cette merde à ton égard !

- Qui tu traites de merde, toi ? explosa Sirius.

- Stop ! hurla Ana.

- Oh toi, va voir ailleurs ! s'emporta Sirius. Pourquoi t'es là déjà ? C'est pas comme si t'étais concernée.

- T'es mort Black ! grinça Charles.

- Ouais t'es mort Black, réitéra Ana.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Ana avec surprise et confusion. On l'avait appelée pour qu'elle règle le problème, et voilà qu'elle se joignait à la bagarre. Ana retroussa les manches de son pyjama, et écarta Charles d'une main.

- Laisse-moi faire. Je vais m'en occuper.

- C'est aussi mon problème, insista Charles.

- Vous pouvez venir, les deux il n'y a pas de problème, se moqua Sirius.

- Ce sera un combat à mains nues, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Si nous gagnions, tu ne devras plus jamais t'approcher d'Ana, fit Charles.

- Hein ? s'exclama la jeune fille, c'est quoi cette condition ?

- D'accord, mais si c'est moi qui gagne, alors c'est toi qui n'auras plus le droit de lui parler.

- J'accepte.

Ana n'en revenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas être l'enjeu de cette bataille. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort de mutisme aux deux garçons, aussitôt suivi d'un sort de jambencoton. Elle ordonna aux spectateurs de retourner à leur occupation, ou d'aller se coucher, pourvu qu'ils dégagent. Les deux garçons gigotaient par terre, essayant de se relever.

- Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis ! De quel droit vous décidez de parier sur moi ? Est-ce que c'est à vous de décider qui je dois fréquenter ? Ah, vous m'énerver trop !

La jeune fille avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit de la pièce et monta sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Johnny la suivit en silence et se posta à coté d'elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas à parier sur moi !

- Je sais, mais tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a de meilleures façons de reparler à quelqu'un qu'on aime.

- Quel abruti ce Charles ! Pourquoi faire des étincelles maintenant, alors qu'on ne se parle plus depuis plusieurs mois ? Tu crois qu'il m'aime toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de te le montrer.

Ils se turent, et Johnny regarda son amie qui fixait l'horizon.

- Je vais retourner en bas. Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici à te morfondre, d'accord ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit la jeune fille.

Lorsque Johnny eut disparu dans les escaliers, Ana prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Johnny avait raison, elle avait été idiote de s'énerver. Et d'abord pourquoi s'était-elle énervée ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi si vite ? Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et se retourna.

- Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? Que tu veuilles nous séparer passe encore, mais toi tu te ranges de son coté ? Tu crois pas qu'il t'a déjà assez fait souffrir ?

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? riposta la jeune fille. Lui au moins, il est clair sur ses sentiments !

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? monta d'un ton le Gryffondor, en s'approchant d'Ana.

- Pourquoi tu as fuis l'autre jour ? Qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Tu fais des trucs bizarres et tu ne t'expliques pas, et en plus tu refuses de me parler ensuite. Je suis pas la première que tu dragues sans qu'il y ait de suite, alors pourquoi ça te déranges tant ? C'est moi qui devrais être gênée pas toi !

Maintenant Ana était obligée de reculer tant Sirius était proche. Il faisait un peu peur quand même avec ce regard.

- Pourquoi tu joues comme ça avec les gens ? Tu peux pas être clair, et leur dire la vérité ?

Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle se taise. Tout de suite, par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne réfléchît pas. Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, qui ne put plus prononcer un mot. Lorsque Sirius se redressa, il n'osa pas regarder Ana. Il tourna les talons, prêt à redescendre.

- Tu vas encore t'enfuir ? demanda Ana d'une toute petite voix. Tu vas encore partir sans rien dire ? Ça t'amuse de m'embrasser sans que je sache pourquoi ?

Sirius la regarda un peu surpris.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous complètement de ce que je peux ressentir ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu crois que ça m'est égal que tu disposes de mes lèvres à ton gré ? J'ai aussi le droit de décider, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda-t-il retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

Ana ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas mentir et dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Pour autant si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait aimé, elle lui offrait la victoire sur un plateau, et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle resta la tête baissée, encore trop choquée par le baiser pour bouger. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

- Ça t'a vraiment déplut à ce point ? s'inquiéta Sirius en la voyant pleurer.

Comme Ana ne répondait pas, Sirius lui releva le menton d'une main. Aussitôt Ana se dégagea, et quitta le toit. Sirius la rattrapa dans l'escalier, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?

- Je veux que tu me répondes. Est-ce que ça t'a déplut ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Ça en a pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas laquelle, à part flatter ton ego.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement répondre, sans discuter ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, alors que tu étais venu pour m'engueuler à la base.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas répondu.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas désagréable, finit par lâcher Ana à bout de patience.

Elle dévala l'escalier pour couper court à la conversation, et courut jusqu'à son dortoir pour se plonger sous les couvertures. Elle tenta de se calmer, et de s'endormir, mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait la réaction de Sirius. Était-il fier ? Surpris ? Troublé ? Avait-il rougi ? S'était-il moqué ? Ana essayait de se persuader, que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle était inquiète. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ses paroles n'auraient pas de répercutions sur sa relation avec Sirius. Elle finit par s'endormir à l'aube. Cassandre la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et la pressa. Elles avaient cours de Sortilège dans moins d'une heure.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller avant, fit Ana en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

- Mais tu as si peu dormi…

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai entendue te retourner et grogner jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Je t'ai empêchée de dormir ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura la jeune fille. Dépêche-toi si t ne veux pas être en retard.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, les élèves vinrent tour à tour prendre de ses nouvelles. La façon dont la situation avait tourné hier soir, en avait étonné plus d'un, et chacun voulait entendre la version de la jeune fille. Ana s'expliqua comme elle put, puis leur faussa compagnie pour se rendre en cours.

Sirius la regarda durant toute la matinée. Il avait vraiment été fier d'apprendre qu'Ana appréciait sa façon d'embrasser, mais il espérait que cette révélation ne l'empêcherait pas de la voir. Comme elle ne vint pas le voir, Sirius décida de se déplacer. Il s'installa vers elle au déjeuner, et parla de tout et de rien, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de ses heures de libre l'après-midi, et perçut le rire amusé de Rémus.

- Quoi ? C'est juste pour savoir. De toute façon on a cours, rétorqua Sirius piqué.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Rémus.

- Ouais, mais tu n'en penses pas moins.

- Avoue que ça porte à confusion.

- Absolument pas. C'est une question naturelle venant d'un ami. Parce qu'on est amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr, répondit Ana.

- Donc qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je pense que je vais aller au stade de Quidditch pour dessiner. Les Serdaigles ont prévu un entraînement, et ils sont vraiment gracieux sur leurs balais.

- Les Serdaigles ? Tu ne préfères pas dessiner les Gryffondors ?

- Tu poses la question parce que tu fais partie de l'équipe ? se moqua James.

- Je te signale que tu en fais aussi partie, capitaine !

- A vrai dire, commença Ana, les Serpentards ont un jeu agressif, les Poufsouffles jouent avec finesse même s'ils sont maladroits, et les Gryffondors jouent avec précision. Mais les Serdaigles, ils sont vraiment intelligents. On a l'impression qu'ils récitent un ballet, leurs passes sont justes et pourtant on dirait que le souaffle danse. Je peux pas t'expliquer, mais c'est les Serdaigles que je préfère dessiner. Et puis, c'est eux qui s'entraînent quand j'ai des heures de libres.

- Je vois que tu détailles tout le monde dès que tu le peux, fit Peter admiratif.

- Oui, sourit Ana. Mon préféré c'est un des batteurs. Il joue très bien, et on voit qu'il est à l'aise, et qu'il aime jouer. En plus il est vraiment beau, et il a un parfum à l'orange.

- Un parfum à l'orange ? En quoi ça le distingue des autres quand tu le dessines ?

- En rien, mais il sent bon au moins.

Sirius s'indigna sur les durs conditions des joueurs, et que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre de sentir bon après un entrainement intensif. Tout le monde rit de son commentaire, et le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Ana partit en arithmancie, laissant les Maraudeurs rire entre eux. Elle passa ensuite prendre ses affaires de dessin au dortoir, avant de s'installer dans les gradins. Elle fit plusieurs croquis, essayant de se rappeler des traits de ses modèles qui étaient constamment en mouvement. Puis elle les détailla en observant minutieusement chacun des joueurs. Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, elle descendit et fut appeler par un joueur.

- Je peux voir tes dessins ?

- Ils ne sont pas finis. Ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose…

- C'est pas grave. Ouah, t'as un sacré coup de crayon, s'exclama-t-il quand Ana se décida à lui montrer ses feuilles.

- Merci, rougit-elle.

- C'est moi ? demanda-t-il en montrant une feuille.

Ana acquiesça.

- C'est vraiment ressemblant. Si tu veux, on a un autre entraînement ce week-end, tu pourras venir pour terminer. Au fait je m'appelle…

- Artorius, je sais, le devança Ana.

Le Serdaigle sourit, et Ana se présenta. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis Artorius entra dans les vestiaires. Dès qu'elle fut seule, Sirius, suivi des Maraudeurs, arriva à sa hauteur.

- C'était ton Serdaigle qui sent bon ?

- Oui.

- Tu l'as au moins dessiné autant que tu le voulais.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour le dessiner. C'est l'équipe entière que j'ai croqué.

- Parce qu'en plus tu les « croques ».

- Evidemment.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit James. Ils n'ont pas cru que tu les espionnais ?

- Non. Artorius m'a même proposé de revenir ce week-end, pour affiner mes dessins.

- C'est génial ! Tu pourras aussi les espionner ? Comme ça on est sûr de gagner.

- Non James, je ne le ferai pas. En plus je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te rapporter comme information. Qu'il y a des échardes sur les balais ?

- Il y en a ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, soupira Ana.

- Tu vas vraiment y retourner la semaine prochaine ? s'enquit Sirius tendu.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Pas du tout, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, mentit le jeune homme.

Le samedi, Ana retourna au stade avec ses dessins. Cassandre et Frida l'avaient accompagnée et discutaient pendant qu'Ana affinait ses traits. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle les montra à ses amies, qui la félicitèrent. Elle s'attela alors à les colorier.

- Regarde, fit alors Cassandre. Sirius est là avec ses amis. Vous êtes vraiment proches ses derniers temps.

- Oui, on s'entend bien en ce moment. Tu sais comment c'est, il y a des passades comme ça, et d'autres où on se s'entend pas du tout.

- Je me demande ce qu'il vient faire ici ? fit Frida.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ça ne va pas plaire à l'équipe de Serdaigle.

En effet, à peine Sirius et James eurent-ils mis un pied dans les gradins, que le capitaine vola vers eux en leur demandant de partir. James et Sirius protestèrent, mais Rémus finit par les convaincre de ne pas insister.

- J'ai un peu froid, on ne peut pas rentrer ? demanda Frida.

- J'ai presque finit, souffla Ana. Voilà, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- C'est Artorius ? demanda Cassandre.

- Oui.

- Il est plutôt réussi. Tu vas le garder ? s'enquit Frida.

- J'avais l'intention de le donner à Artorius pour le remercier de m'avoir invitée, mais si tu le veux…

- Non, tu peux lui donner.

- On va commencer à rentrer, annonça Cassandre. Rejoins-nous dès que tu lui as donné.

Ana descendit des gradins, et vit le jeune Serdaigle s'approcher d'elle. Il demanda à la jeune fille si elle partait. Ana lui dit qu'elle pouvait finir sans modèle, et qu'elle allait rentrer, mais Artorius la persuada de rester jusqu'à la fin, lui promettant que l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Il repartit le sourire aux lèvres, victorieux. Ana vit Sirius arriver derrière elle. Il s'arrêta à coté d'elle, et la regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé l'autre jour ?

- L'autre jour ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?

- Tu sais bien. Quand je t'ai retrouvée sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Ah ça. Eh bien qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Je ne comprends pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y a pas fait allusion de la semaine ?

- Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes ?

- Non, absolument pas. Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ?

- Je pense que je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que ça n'en valait pas la peine. En plus tu es venu le lendemain et tu as parlé de n'importe quoi comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Alors je me suis dit que je devais faire pareil. Surtout que, continua-t-elle en rougissant, j'ai un peu honte de ce que j'ai dit. Je suppose que tu as dû te moquer de moi, ou être fier de toi.

- Euh, oui c'est vrai, j'étais très content. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'ai apprécié ta franchise.

L'entraînement se termina, et Ana délaissa Sirius pour s'avancer vers Artorius. Elle lui tendit le dessin, lui expliquant la raison pour laquelle elle lui offrait. Le Serdaigle sourit, et prit la feuille de papier. Sirius bouillait intérieurement, de voir Ana si proche de cet inconnu. Mais il se garda bien de le montrer, se trouvant un peu bête d'être jaloux. Mais lorsqu'Artorius se pencha vers Ana pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, Sirius ne put se retenir. Il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et l'éloigna du Serdaigle.

- Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écria Ana. Lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi tu le laisses t'embrasser comme ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser sur la joue, Sirius, rien de grave.

- Mais tu ne le connais pas !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? En plus, il me remerciait pour le dessin.

- Drôle de façon de remercier ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu lui offre le dessin ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier auprès de toi ! Je te trouve vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors pourquoi tu agis ainsi ?

- Mais ça se sent à dix kilomètres que ce gars te drague ! Et toi tu te laisses faire comme si…

Ana ne put s'empêcher de rire, interrompant Sirius dans sa tirade. Le Gryffondor la dévisagea, vexé qu'elle se moque aussi ouvertement de lui.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la façon dont les gens agissent envers moi ?

- Mais je ne m'intéresse pas à…

- Ecoute Sirius, fit Ana en reprenant son sérieux, je suis flattée que tu sois jaloux, mais…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! s'offusqua le jeune homme en tentant de paraître crédible.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je suis flattée que tu sois jaloux, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Artorius sort déjà avec quelqu'un et il est très fidèle.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être conne, souffla Sirius pour lui-même.

- Sûrement pas, rétorqua Ana, il est à Serdaigle lui-aussi.

- Il est… Il ne… Mais alors… bégaya Sirius.

- Très éloquent, vraiment Allez viens, on rentre.

Comme Sirius ne bougeait pas, fixant la porte des vestiaires où Artorius avait disparu, Ana attrapa la manche de son pull et le força à marcher.

Le soir, Sirius vint trouver Ana dans la salle commune. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et la regarda sans un mot, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ana attendit patiemment qu'il parle fixant le mur devant elle. Voyant que Sirius ne disait rien, elle se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, Ana se décida à poser des questions.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec les autres ?

- Parce que ce que j'ai à dire ne les regarde pas.

- En attendant tu ne dis rien, alors… Et puis, ils vont te cuisiner pour savoir ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je sais.

- Alors ?

- Tu sais quand je t'ai embrassé…

- Oui, rougit Ana.

- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais.

- Oui… hésita la jeune fille n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, ni le regard sérieux de Sirius.

- En fait, je me demandais si…

- En fait il voudrait savoir s'il pouvait recommencer, chuchota James en sortant de derrière le canapé.

- James ! s'écria Ana. Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Mais depuis le début, fit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est quoi cette tête Patmol ?

- La tête de quelqu'un qui va te tuer si tu oses parler de ça à qui que ce soit

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur ! Ana protège-moi, se moqua James. Allons Sirius, c'est pas comme si tu ne le faisais pas tous les jours. Ana ou une autre c'est pareil !

James perdit aussitôt son sourire, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ana accusa le coup, mais parvint à sourire et affirmer les dires du Maraudeur. Elle prétexta qu'elle était fatiguée, et monta dans son dortoir en contrôlant sa démarche comme elle le pouvait. James s'excusa, mais Sirius le mitraillait toujours du regard.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire Patmol ? Je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est envers elle que tu devrais t'excuser…

- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que tu tombes amoureux, et je viens de tout gâcher.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Si, tu l'es ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Ce n'est que du désir, un besoin comme un autre.

- Si tu avais seulement envie de la sauter, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Je te connais.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Même s'il existait une possibilité que ça soit vrai, maintenant c'est foutu.

- Non ! Je vais me débrouiller pour réparer ça. Demain ce sera comme si je n'avais rien dit.

James se leva, et partit chercher de quoi écrire. Il noircit trois feuilles, qu'il plia et mit dans une enveloppe. Il s'approcha ensuite de Frida et lui demanda de porter cette lettre à Ana, et de la convaincre de la lire jusqu'au bout.

Ana s'était enroulée dans sa couette et pleurait en silence, quand Frida entra. Ana tenta de se cacher un peu plus, et de retenir ses sanglots. Elle voulait être seule.

- Tu dors ? demanda Frida.

Ana ne répondit pas, espérant qu'elle la laisserait tranquille. Frida entendit Ana renifler, et devina qu'elle pleurait. Elle comprit alors pourquoi James Potter lui avait demandé de lui donner une lettre. Elle soupira devant l'idiotie de certains, et fixa le dos de son amie.

- Tu as reçu une lettre. Je la pose sur ta table de nuit. La personne qui me la remise a dit qu'il fallait que tu la lises jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive.

Frida redescendit dans la salle commune, laissant Ana seule. La jeune fille se retourna dès que la porte fut fermée. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe et la déchira en deux en reconnaissant l'écriture de James, puis elle se recoucha et finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle se leva tard, et s'habilla lentement, n'ayant aucune envie de descendre. Elle fit ses devoirs de la semaine jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis finit par quitter le dortoir, son ventre criant famine. Johnny et les jumelles la saluèrent et lui dirent qu'ils l'attendaient pour déjeuner. Ana leur en fut reconnaissante, et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Juliane se plaça non loin des Maraudeurs, et Ana fit comme si de rien était. Elle écouta ses amis parler et rire, participant peu. Elle se sentit néanmoins un peu mieux en sortant, et décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

James et Sirius s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille à Rémus et Peter. Bien sûr ils leur en parleraient si la situation ne s'arrangerait pas mais dans le cas contraire, ils préféraient n'en souffler mot. Mais, en bon Maraudeurs, Rémus et Peter avaient deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose, surtout après le déjeuner qu'ils venaient de passer. Il fallut donc que Sirius ruse pour s'éloigner seul en direction d'Ana. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la jeune fille accéléra le pas. Sirius la rattrapa et la força à le regarder.

- Ana, il faut que je te parle. Tu as lu la lettre de James ?

- A ton avis ? et lâche-moi je ne veux pas te parler ! répliqua Ana acide.

- J'en étais sûr ! fit Sirius sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Ana, je peux te jurer que toi ou une autre c'est pas pareil !

- Et je suppose que tu dis ça à toutes les filles ?

- Non ! Ana, je… je crois que je t'aime.

Ana resta sans voix, détaillant Sirius pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non. Il parla encore mais Ana n'écoutait plus rien. Elle se laissait bercer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sirius la prit dans ses bras en souriant. Puis Ana se souvint que Sirius Black était un tombeur, et que cette technique avait déjà dû marcher sur des centaines de filles. Elle se dégagea vivement, et partit en courant. Sirius mit plusieurs secondes avant de la suivre, ne comprenant pas ce brusque retournement de situation. Il rattrapa Ana, et l'empêcha de fuir en la bloquant dans un coin.

- Ecoute-moi Ana, tu dois me croire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur argument que je puisse de donner, mais crois-moi si je ne t'aimais pas, je n'aurais pas eu autant de mal à te le dire… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te faire comprendre que je ne te mens pas.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur argument. Maintenant laisse-moi passer !

- Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça a été dur pour moi de m'avouer que je t'aimais ! Et tu ne me laisses même pas une chance ?

- Tu… tu m'aurais dit ça hier, tu aurais toutes les chances que tu veux, chuchota Ana, mais aujourd'hui comment veux-tu que je te crois ?

La jeune fille tenta de s'échapper en passant par-dessous le bras de Sirius, mais ce dernier lui barra la route et la serra contre lui. Ana lui envoya son genou dans l'entrejambe. Sirius eut le souffle coupé par la douleur mais ne lâcha pas Ana pour autant. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Ana fut surprise, mais ne se débattit pas. Ce baiser la convainquait presque des sentiments de Sirius.

- Et maintenant, tu me crois ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. C'est alors qu'ils furent séparés violemment par un sort. Ana fut plaquée contre le mur, tandis que Sirius se retrouvait les fesses par terre.

* * *

_Oui, je sais c'est vraiment méchant de couper ici, mais bon il le fallait! ;)_

_Pour le prochain chapitre, ben va falloir attendre ( comme toujours), mais cette fois c'est parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me sortir du pétrin dans lequel j'ai mis les personnages._

_Je serai tout de même aussi rapide que possible, c'est promis._


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Je suis enfin de retour :)_

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez tous suivie cette fic, et je vous en remercie. Comme je suis romantique et que j'ai eu du mal à finir ce dernier chapitre, la fin est un peu à l'eau de rose, je l'avoue. Bien que j'ai essayé de limiter l'impact, il reste quelques traces^^ J'espère néanmoins que vous ne serez pas déçus ( ou pas trop)._

_Sur ce, __Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 15_

Ana tourna la tête vers la provenance du sort, et découvrit avec stupéfaction, Charles. Il était méconnaissable, tant il était énervé. Il pointait sa baguette sur Sirius, tout en ne lâchant pas la jeune fille du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ana ? Comment tu peux croire ce type ? Tout ce qu'il te raconte n'est que mensonge. Mais toi, tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas ?

- De quoi tu te mêle, Charles ? répliqua la jeune fille tandis que Sirius se relevait.

- Mais regarde-le ! reprit Charles. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne sais pas qu'il fait ce manège à toutes les filles ?

Sirius désarma Charles d'un coup de baguette, et le saisit au cou.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux prouver Winslet ? Tu crois que si elle renonce à moi, elle se tournera vers toi ?

- Renoncer ? se moqua le jeune homme. Pour renoncer, il faudrait déjà qu'elle t'aime.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Ana, qui resta silencieuse. Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, Charles pâlit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes, Ana ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !

- Il faut croire que non, Charles. Lâche-le Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune Black obéit, et Charles se précipita vers Ana.

- Tu mens Ana, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour me provoquer ?

- Elle a l'air de mentir ? demanda fièrement Sirius.

- Non, non, non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! s'écria Charles.

- Winslet ! Black ! claqua la voix de McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire ? Les combats sont interdits !

- Désolé madame, fit Charles. Black et moi avons eu un petit différent d'opinion.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau tous les deux.

- J'ai déjà prévenu ton père de tes agissements, Ana. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, la menaça Charles avant d'emboîter le pas à la professeure de Métamorphose.

Voyant Sirius et Winslet s'éloigner en compagnie de McGonagall, le reste des Maraudeurs accourut en direction d'Ana. Elle leur expliqua comme elle put la situation, la menace de Charles tournant encore dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas menti, Ethan McGill pouvait déjà être en route pour lui rendre visite. Et Ana devinait qu'il valait mieux ne pas recevoir une visite surprise de son père. Elle passa le reste de la journée dans son dortoir à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne descendit ni pour dîner, ni lorsque Frida lui dit que Sirius l'attendait dans la salle commune.

Le lundi, Sirius attendit ana pour aller en cours. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas descendue lorsqu'il avait appelé hier soir, puis sans écouter la réponse, arriva au sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Ana, pour nous deux qu'est ce qui va arriver ?

- Charles a prévenu mon père, Sirius. Il serait plus prudent qu'il n'y ait pas de « nous deux », ajouta-t-elle sur le bout des lèvres.

- Mais on ne peut pas abandonner comme ça !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, je t'interdis d'abandonner comme ça ! D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à affronter ton père en duel !

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu pourrais mourir !

- Alors tu t'inquiètes quand même pour moi, sourit le Gryffondor.

- Evidemment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher.

- Avoue que tu m'aimes un peu trop, la taquina Sirius.

Ana préféra ne rien répondre, ne sachant pas comment formuler une réponse qui ne paraisse pas idiote à ses oreilles. Sirius s'arrêta et la regarda une seconde avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle d'Ana. La jeune fille se tétanisa sous l'effet de la surprise. Sirius s'éloigna d'un pas, et lui tendit la main.

- Allez viens, on va finir par être en retard, sourit-il

- Tu sais que si je prends ta main je signe mon arrêt de mort ? fit-elle en ignorant le bras tendu vers elle.

Sirius s'empara de sa main, et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Ne t'en fais pas je te protégerai.

- Quelle réplique pitoyable ! pouffa Ana.

Ana tenta de récupérer sa main avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours, mais Sirius l'en empêcha et pénétra fièrement dans la pièce. Le reste des Maraudeurs eut un sourire entendu et ne pipèrent mot quand leur ami fit s'asseoir Ana à coté de lui. Le silence qui pesait dans la salle suite à cette entrée fut tout de suite remplacé par un brouhaha général, que seul le professeur parvint à calmer.

La semaine suivante, Ana fut constamment sur ses gardes. Entre Charles qui la harcelait ou l'insultait selon son humeur et la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard qui élaborait des plans pour la tuer, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir tranquille. A l'heure du déjeuner, une chouette lui apporta une lettre de sa mère. Ana blêmit en la lisant, ce qui alerta Johnny. Il prit la missive et la lut à son tour, avant de prendre Ana par les épaules.

- Je comprends ta douleur, mais tu sais que ce n'était plus le même homme, Ana.

- C'est mon père Johnny ! Et ma mère l'aimait sincèrement. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas affligée ?

- Je sais bien, mais il te maltraitait !

- Quoi qu'il ait fait, cela ne méritait pas la mort, souffla la jeune fille. Je n'en peux plus, je vais me coucher.

- Mais il est à peine midi et demi ! s'exclama Julie.

- Laisse-la, l'interrompit sa sœur. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment.

Ana pleura longtemps avant de s'endormir. Elle pleurait pour sa mère qui était détruite pour la seconde fois par la disparition du même homme. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle savait que cette fois la disparition était définitive. Et elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait perdu son père. Ce n'était pas le père qu'elle avait souhaité, mais c'était tout de même son père, Et le perdre lui laissait une sensation de vide, qui s'agrandissait encore davantage avec la culpabilité de n'avoir pas su le rendre fier d'elle au moins une fois.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, une ambiance bizarre régnait dans la salle commune. Les trois quart des Gryffondors se massèrent autour d'elle dès qu'elle apparut, et prirent des nouvelles, demandant si elle tenait le choc, et présentant ses condoléances. Et le dernier quart la regardait en biais, ricanant sous cape, même si Ana percevait parfois un peu de pitié dans leurs yeux. Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand Johnny lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle comprit comment tout Poudlard avait pu être au courant si vite. Le détail de la mort d'Ethan McGill prenait une page entière. Il avait été victime d'un combat entre Mangemorts et Aurors qui avait fait cinq victimes en tout.

Dumbledore vint la chercher après le petit déjeuner et lui dit que sa mère l'attendait aux portes de Poudlard. Il lui accordait quelques jours de repos pour qu'elle fasse son deuil. Ana le remercia et rejoignit sa mère après avoir fait part de son départ à Johnny et Cassandre en leur demandant de transmettre aux autres.

Amély attendait devant les grilles du château. Dès qu'elle vit sa fille, elle courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ana remarqua qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et la prit par la main pour l'emmener hors des murs de Poudlard. Amély transplana avec sa fille, et laissa aller son chagrin aussitôt arrivée. Ana consola sa mère, pleurant avec elle. Amély était complètement abattue. Elle avait beau savoir que son mari avait été perverti par Lord Voldemort, elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Elle avait espéré jusqu'au bout, pouvoir le faire redevenir celui qu'il avait été. A présent, tout espoir était vain. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de retour. Elle ne reverrait jamais plus son mari. Ana regardait sa mère s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans son chagrin, sans savoir comment l'aider. Elle-aussi pleurait le soir en pensant à son défunt père, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la souffrance que pouvait ressentir Amély. Elle avait beau prendre sa mère dans ses bras, et la réconforter, Amély pleurait toujours autant.

Ana se présenta devant le portail de Poudlard la semaine suivante. Elle avait envoyé une chouette à Johnny pour le prévenir de son retour. Ce dernier l'attendait à l'entrée du château en compagnie des jumelles Weasley, des Maraudeurs et de Cassandre, Sarah et Frida. Johnny s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux revenir ? Dumbledore aurait compris si tu étais restée plus longtemps.

- Je ne supporte plus de voir ma mère dans cet état.

Julie s'approcha et les sépara un peu brutalement.

- Laisse Ana, nous saluer aussi, fit-elle pour se justifier.

Johnny soupira devant la jalousie maladive de Julie, mais libéra tout de même Ana. Juliane la prit dans ses bras, puis la relâcha en voyant Sirius s'approcher. Ce dernier prit Ana dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Ana, et la jeune fille tourna la tête.

- Je suis désolée Sirius. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions rester ensemble.

- Hein ? s'offusqua le jeun Black. Mais pourquoi ?

- Enfin Ana, qu'est ce qui te prends ? l'interrogea Juliane.

- Mon père s'est toujours opposé à cette relation. Si je continue alors qu'il est mort, ce serait bafouer sa mémoire.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Johnny. En suivant ton raisonnement, en mémoire de ton père, tu devrais couper tous les ponts avec nous aussi.

- Peut-être que c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens, s'excusa la jeune fille.

- Putain ! jura Sirius qui s'était éloigné pour digérer la nouvelle. Je n'en reviens pas ! Il nous empêchait d'être ensemble quand il vivait, et maintenant qu'il est mort, il nous emmerde encore ?

- Sirius, tu ne devrais pas… commença Remus.

- De quel droit tu traites mon père comme ça ? s'énerva Ana.

- Ecoute Ana, c'est très simple : je ne vais indéfiniment attendre que tu veuilles bien de moi ! Si tu ne veux pas, moi je passe à autre chose !

Sirius partit à grandes enjambées, suivit des Maraudeurs qui tentaient de le raisonner. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Ana et elle se réfugia dans les bras de Cassandre. Son amie la serra contre elle sans un mot, ne comprenant qu'à moitié comment des retrouvailles s'étaient transformées en dispute. De retour à la salle commune, les élèves se précipitèrent vers Ana pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La jeune fille les rassura comme elle put, encore ébranlée par sa rupture avec Sirius.

Ana resta loin de Sirius le lendemain. Elle lui en voulait encore de ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Sirius de son coté, évitait la jeune fille. Ses amis avaient beau lui dire que c'était ridicule, et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il ferait changer Ana d'avis, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Si Ana tenait à lui, elle viendrait à lui, où qu'il soit.

Le soir, lorsqu'il vit Ana aller se coucher sans qu'elle lui ait parlé, Sirius fit comme s'il n'était pas affecté. Il haussa les épaules et partit lui-aussi se coucher. Les Maraudeurs ne firent aucun commentaire, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes.

Sirius commença à fréquenter à nouveau les autres filles le lendemain, et il en mit une dans son lit le jour suivant. La fille, une jolie Serdaigle brune, se laissa tomber sur le lit et demanda à Sirius de la déshabiller. Il s'exécuta tout en la caressant, puis il l'embrassa. Sirius joua longtemps avec le corps de sa conquête avant de se décider à passer à l'acte. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille, mais ne parvint pas à aller plus loin. Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, et lui demanda de partir. Elle s'exécuta lentement, refoulant sa déception. Sirius plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle fut partie. Il finit par s'endormir, les yeux rougis et le cœur toujours aussi lourd.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent. Sirius avait continué à faire semblant de coucher avec des filles. Il refusait de montrer aux autres à quel point il était encore attaché à Ana. Mais ses amis avaient vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début. Ils avaient essayé de le faire revenir à la raison, mais il niait en bloc, prétendant ne plus être intéressé du tout par Ana. La jeune fille quant à elle, avait beaucoup pleuré, regrettant d'avoir été si dure avec Sirius. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour faire son deuil, et accepter la mort de son père. Depuis, elle voulait présenter ses excuses à Sirius mais elle n'osait pas, et voir le Maraudeur avec d'autres filles ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance d'être avec lui. Johnny, les jumelles et même Cassandre avaient proposé de parler à Sirius pour elle, mais Ana avait refusé. C'était à elle de le faire.

La jeune fille sortit du cours de Sortilège avec un soupir. Elle aimait beaucoup cette matière mais ces derniers temps elle n'arrivait plus à suivre comme avant. Elle en était à se demander comment cela était arrivé quand James la prit par le bras. Ana laissa échapper un cri, mais le Maraudeur lui fit signe de se taire.

- Ne pose pas de question et suis-moi.

La jeune fille obéit, trop abasourdie pour réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. James l'emmena dans une salle vide et verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

- James, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ana qui avait entre-temps reprit possession de ses moyens.

- J'ai à te parler, mais si cet idiot de Sirius me voit en train de te parler, il va se méfier.

- Se méfier ? James, tu sais que je veux aller de moi-même m'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en foutais Ana ! répliqua James agacé. Vous m'énervez tous les deux à faire semblant !

- A faire semblant ?

- Mais oui, vous faîtes semblant de ne pas être affecté par l'autre.

- Je ne comprends pas… Je sais bien que je ne peux plus espérer être à nouveau à Sirius, mais…

- Mais justement tu te trompes ! s'emporta James à bout de patience. Sirius fait semblant ! Il n'a aucune relation avec aucune des filles que tu as pu voir ces dernières semaines. Il veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est passé à autre chose, et ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve parce que ça nous met tous à nerfs pour rien.

- Calme-toi James, souffla Ana impressionnée par sa tirade.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas, à moins que tu ailles le voir avant demain, pour éclaircir cette situation qui n'a que trop durée !

Le Maraudeur quitta la pièce d'un coup de baguette, laissant Ana complètement ahurie. La jeune fille ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, analysant syllabe par syllabe ce que venait de dire James. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir bien compris, Ana se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Lily arriva à ce moment, et accourut vers elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Mais tu pleures ? C'est à cause de James ? Je l'ai vu te forcer à la suivre… Ana répond moi, s'il te plaît !

Ana secoua négativement la tête, et parvint à sourire à son amie. Lily la prit dans ses bras, et la berça le temps que les pleurs d'Ana se tarissent. Puis elle demanda à la jeune fille de lui rapporter les propos de James. Ana refusa, mais elle fit promettre à son amie de l'obliger à aller parler à Sirius ce soir. La jeune Evans promit, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à soutirer un mot de plus. Les deux amies quittèrent la salle sans un mot de plus, et retrouvèrent le reste des élèves pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Ana jeta fréquemment des coups d'œil à James, tout le reste de la journée. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cela la rassurait. Au passage, elle en profitait pour détailler un moment Sirius, cherchant dans son attitude un signe que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Cassandre l'interrogea plusieurs fois du regard, mais Ana éluda à chaque fois avec un sourire. La jeune fille attendit que les Maraudeurs aient fini leur dîner et qu'ils soient remontés dans la salle commune, pour se décider à aller parler à Sirius. Elle fit mine de s'approcher mais bifurqua vers Lily.

- Lily, j'ai besoin d'aide, supplia-t-elle. Aide-moi à aller vers Sirius.

- Je veux bien mais comment ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas, demander quelque chose à James, ou à Remus ?

- Laisse-moi deux minutes, sourit-elle. Je réfléchis à ma question.

Ana sauta au cou de son amie, et la remercia en souriant. L'angoisse la reprit dès qu'elle s'éloigna de Lily. Cette dernière trouva rapidement une question, et elle fit signe à Ana de la suivre. La jeune fille hocha la tête en tremblant. Il lui semblait que son cœur était prêt à exploser, tant il battait vite. Ana remarqua la surprise des Maraudeurs en voyant Lily venir à leur rencontre, ainsi que le regard noir que lui adressa Sirius. Elle déglutit, soudain vidée de tout courage. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre la situation au clair, dans de telles conditions, si ? Elle écouta Lily poser sa question à Remus, et fut étonnée de la complexité de celle-ci. Remus ne sut pas répondre immédiatement, et demanda à Lily de le suivre pour vérifier dans leurs cours. Ana les regarda partir, puis elle tourna son regard vers James, qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

- Sirius, je voudrais te parler en privé, si tu veux bien… fit la jeune fille d'un souffle.

- Tu peux le dire ici, ils peuvent tout entendre.

- S'il te plait Sirius, ce n'est pas facile.

Une lueur d'affolement brilla dans les yeux de Sirius, avant que son regard ne se fasse aussi noir que de l'encre. Ce fut James qui se leva et entraîna Peter à sa suite, arguant que cette conversation ne les concernait pas. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Sirius sentit sa confiance diminuer. Ana se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures quand son regard croisa celui de Sirius.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Mon père venait de mourir, et j'avoue avoir été complètement perdue pendant quelques temps, mais je te jure que je regrette.

Ana attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle releva les yeux, mais Sirius avait toujours le même regard assassin. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais bien que j'arrive trop tard, et que tu fréquentes d'autres filles, mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. Et que je m'en veux de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je comprends la frustration que tu as pu ressentir.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, mais cette fois Ana n'osa pas relever les yeux. Voyant que Sirius ne parlait pas, elle soupira, et conclut.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. J'espère que l'on pourra, un jour, redevenir ami.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de Sirius claqua :

- Attends !

Il s'était brusquement levé, et Ana eut un sursaut quand, en levant les yeux, elle le trouva à moins de trente centimètres d'elle. Le Maraudeur ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, essaya de voir jusqu'à quel point elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu vas partir comme ça ? finit-il par demander. Tu vas m'abandonner une seconde fois ?

- Quoi ? chuchota Ana incapable de parler plus fort.

- J'ai beau avoir essayé de toutes mes forces de te détester et de t'oublier, je n'y arrive pas.

- Sirius…

- Je t'aime Ana, alors ne pars pas. Pas encore…

- Alors James avait raison, sourit Ana au bord des larmes.

- James ?

- Il m'avait dit que tu faisais semblant de ne plus t'intéresser à moi.

- Et tu l'as cru ? demanda le jeune homme inquisiteur.

- J'ai essayé de m'en persuader, mais je ne pouvais croire que ce que tu me montrais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, fit-elle en enlaçant Sirius.

Le Maraudeur sourit et serra la jeune fille contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux plus, enfin plus trop…

- Hein ? Pourquoi plus trop ? s'inquiéta Ana.

- Parce que je n'accepte toujours pas bien que tu sois aussi populaire. En particulier auprès des garçons, et surtout maintenant.

- Sirius, je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? fit une voix enjouée à coté d'eux.

- Oh, tu peux parler James ! se défendit le jeune homme.

Seul le rire du concerné, fit écho à cette réplique. Quelques fauteuils plus loin, Frida et Cassandre essayaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher Charles d'intervenir dans ces retrouvailles, et de l'autre coté de la pièce une sixième année récupérait les gains du pari qu'elle venait de gagner.

* * *

_Je trouve que je suis allée beaucoup trop vite sur la fin, mais je ne suis pas capable d'en écrire plus._

_Ils commençaient à vraiment m'énerver à ne pas vouloir être ensemble ( parce que à ce stade ça n'est plus que de la faute du destin^^)_

_En fait le problème, c'est que mes personnages m'ont échappés et que je n'ai plus su par quel bout les prendre. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fic :)_

_Si vous avez des commentaires, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, votre avis est le bienvenu._

_Encore merci d'avoir suivi ma fic._

_Je vous aime ( J'ai le droit de mettre ça?)_

_GEBC_


End file.
